Rosario Vampire: Two Humans
by CajunNinja8296
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune wasn't the only human that mistakenly entered the Academy for monsters? How would they survive? Tsukune, being the kind guy his is, and the other human become friends quickly. They then go through the motions of surviving the academy together along with the friends that they will make. (The story will follow the manga and some elements from the anime)
1. Prologue

**AN: I forgot to say: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of the characters from it. Just the story you are now reading. Enjoy! Also, I've gone through the story and redone it. One chapter has been terminated while the others haves some minor to major changes. If there are any that I missed, please feel free to let me know! Just tell me the chapter, paragraph, and what you see wrong. Peace out!**

I was once again going through all papers that my dad had given for this new school that he found out about, one "Youkai Academy" or something. Sounds fishy to me, but I guess that I did technically ask for this. More specifically, what I ask to do is go to Japan where this school was located. Not really to study there, but more to just visit. But I'm not going to complain.

"This is an interesting school, if not strange," my dad says as he reads some of the papers with me.

"Well, this is what happens when you take school registration papers from one of your patients, dad," I tell him. "We're lucky that they were in English too."

"Well, he seemed like a nice enough man, though odd."

"Ah, yes. A white robe, rosary around his neck, creepy smile, and seemingly glowing eyes, I think is how you described this guy? Yeah. Really odd."

I swear. I don't even want to guess why he took these. I don't even want to know why the guy gave them to him. Too much to think about and too many questions to ask. Apparently, this school is kind of out of the way. I mull over my thoughts as I idly play with my necklace. It was a simple adjustable leather strap with a pendant of a dragon holding a red stone in its mouth. A cheap old thing, but my granddad gave it to me when I was about six, saying that it was important and was rather insistent that I wear it all the time. I didn't at first, but now its just second nature now.

"Nathan!" Opps, too deep in thought.

"Sorry dad. Just thinking."

"I'm sure. Now. You know when you leave, right?"

"Ugh! Dad! Yes, I know I leave for the school in a week. I have everything I need and you gave me the plane ticket to Japan yesterday. I'm good."

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure. It's a long way away and you'll have to be living there for the next four years… I'm worried."

"I know dad. You and mom made that quiet clear when I said that I wanted to go here."

Ah, yes. Memories of tears and crushing bear hugs come to mind when I say that. Parents will be parents I guess.

Going to a new school is a little scary. I just hope that this school will at least be calm so I can focus on my studies. Who knows? I might get myself a girl there, too! Future holds many possibilities.


	2. New Mysterious School

_"__Attention passengers. We will be landing in Tokyo in the next ten minutes.__"_

I wake up from a nap to the voice of the plane's pilot. I rub my eyes to get rid of my tiredness. It's hard to believe that I'm in Japan already. Seems a little impossible. But I guess that is how the worlds to work. I sit for the next ten minutes as the plane descends then lands. I unbuckle from my seat, grab my backpack from under me, and walk off the plane.

Now I just need to grab my luggage…. Now if only I could find the pickup area…

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and trying to read the signs, I finally manage to get my luggage. Now that that is out of the way, I just need to find the bus headed to the academy. Guess that I should get to the lobby and see what I can find.

Hmm… Ook. That dude is borderline creepy. Cigar, white gloves, and… are his eyes glowing? That's just weird! Moreover he's holding up a sign that… has my name.

"You Nathan Santos?" he asks. Guess he caught me staring at him.

"That's me," I say with a raised hand.

"Well then, come aboard. We need to pick up one more student not too far from here before we go to the academy. Hope you don't mind."

"Ok." He gestures for me to follow him, which I do.

He leads me outside the door and into an oddly colored bus. He opens the door for me and I take a step inside. First thing I notice; this bus is completely empty. No other new students are in here! The driver starts up the engine and we are on our way.

"We don't need to go far to pick up the other student," he informs me. "Only about ten or so minutes."

"Alright," I respond.

"Oh, and before I forget." He reaches beside his chair and produces some clothes that were wrapped in plastic. "This is the uniform for the school. You'll need to put it on. There is a bathroom in the back that you can use."

I simply shrug and walk to the back of the bus, stopping only to put my luggage and backpack down in a random seat. I walk into the bathroom and unwrap my new uniform, which was pretty formal looking, if I have to be honest, with a green blazer, white shirt, red tie, and khakis. Oh well. Can't have your cake and eat it too, I guess. Guess I can still wear my tennis shoes.

Eventually, I come out just in time for us to pull up to some house. This must be the stop the driver talked about. I see a guy come onto the bus with the about the same amount of luggage with him as me. I noticed me and waved, if just to be polite. I wave back at him as he begins to come closer.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks. The guy had on the uniform like I do, a little shorter than I am, and had brown hair and the same colored eyes.

"Knock yourself out," I respond. He smiles and sits down next to me. "I'm Nathan, by the way. Nathan Santos."

"I'm Tsukune Aono." Huh. Weird name. He sticks out his hand so I can shake it, which I do. "Say, do you know anything about Youkai Academy?"

"Nothing really. Just that it's a private place. Besides that, nothing. Sorry."

"No. It's all right. I don't really know anything either, so I had to ask." Just then, he phone rings. "Oh. Excuse me."

I let him take his call. I pull out the new student handbook and review what I'll need to know. Hmm... What weird rules. Stay in disguise? What? Do not reveal your true identity? What kind of school is this? A training academy for spies or something? Why didn't I notice this before?! What kind of moron am I?

"Hello? Kyoko? Hello?" I look up from the sheet to see that we've entered a tunnel and I guess Tsukune's call got disconnected. "Must be the tunnel."

Figure that out all on your own, huh? Of course it's the tunnel!

"You two better prepare yourselves," the creepy bus driver says from upfront. "Youkai Academy is one scare ass school."

"What do you mean?" I ask him. The only response I get is a chuckle. Ok. This guy went from kind of creepy to absolutely creepy in split second.

"We're here," he says.

Tsukune and I look out the window, only to see a scarecrow with the school's name on it and… a blood red ocean? No. No it can't be. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Yeah. That's it. We then grab our things and hop off the bus.

Tsukune walks up to the sign, as if to-

Wait…

"Is that the school?" Off in the distance, I see an old style building. It's more like some kind of church than a school.

"Guess so," Tsukune says.

"I'd watch my back if I were you two," the driver says before closing the doors to the bus and driving away.

"I'm going to try and call Kyoko again." Tsukune then whips out his phone and dials a number.

"Well, while you do that, I'm going on ahead," I tell him. "See ya." He simple waves as he seems to try the number again.

Walking down the path, I see an uncomfortable amount of tombstones and human skulls. Not a pretty sight. Ugh. I already want to go home. Oh well. I'm here now, might as well see what there is to see. I continue down the path, trying to ignore everything around me, which wasn't easy. Who builds a school amidst tombstones and a dead forest?

"OWW!"

Tsukune? What was that about? Better go and check it out.

I run back down the path to the direction I heard Tsukune yell from. As I get closer I can see that he was with a girl with bubblegum pink hair. But… is she kissing his neck? Does she know her? A girlfriend?

"Nathan! Help!" Ok. Defiantly not a girlfriend if he's asking for help. I run over and pry the girl off of him.

"Ah!" She yelps as she falls back. "Oh I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! He just smelled so good and I... Well..."

"What're you talking about?" I ask the girl. I look from her to Tsukune, who was looking at some sort of mark on his neck. "Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm ok," he responds.

"You sure? Sounded like you were really getting hurt, so I kinda just assumed..."

"I'm ok, really. Just... So not what I was expecting." We look back at the girl who was looking downcast.

"I'm sorry..." she mutters.

"It's ok," Tsukune says kindly. He shakingly starts to get up from the ground.

"Oh, are you two new students at the academy?" The girl picks up the new student info from Tsukune's bag.

"Yeah," I respond. "We start today."

"Really? That's great! I'm new here, too."

"Well, what do you know," Tsukune says.

"Oh, my name's Moka Akashi, by the way."

"I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Nathan Santos."

Moka then bowed and Tsukune did the same thing. I followed suit and we walked to the school. Tsukune picked up all his stuff off the ground and Moka pulled her bike, which she collided into Tsukune with, and I brought up the rear.

"Um, by the way guys?" Moka says as she stops. "What… Do you two have a problem with vampires?"

"Why would we?" I ask out loud. This has to be some sort of joke.

"I don't have a problem with them either," Tsukune added. "If you want to call yourself a vampire, more power to ya."

"Oh, thank you both!" Moka shouts as she tackles us both to the ground in a hug. "I'm so glad that you two are my first friends here!"

Whoa, friends? Already? Boy, that was quick. Still, at least she's cute. Two new friends and I haven't set foot in the academy. Things are looking up!


	3. Monsters! ?

When we make it to the academy, an older student tells Moka, Tsukune, and me to head for the gym for the entrance ceremony. Moka had to go and park her bike somewhere else, so she told us that she'd see us later. Tsukune and I then go to the gym as we were told to do, and the place was packed! There were multiple rows of students, freshmen like us that were sitting forward to a stage with a podium and mike set up or talking with one another.

"Wow," Tsukune says. "There are actually a lot of people here."

"Yeah, and these are just the freshmen," I comment. "Imagine what the whole student body is like."

We both just shrug and sit together, seeing as though we don't really know anyone else here yet.

* * *

"So, Nathan, where are you from?" Tsukune asks me as the entrance ceremony ends.

"I'm from Louisiana," I tell him.

"America? I have to say, you speak Japanese very well."

"Why, thank you." I'm pretty sure that I'm involuntarily puffed out my chest in pride. "I've always been interested in visiting Japan one day, so I've studied up on my Japanese."

"Impressive. So, what class are you in?"

Oh, right. They gave out of our schedules when we entered the gym for the ceremony. Let's see here… Japanese class systems are weird…

"I… think that I'm in room 1-3."

"Sweet! So am I!"

Cool! First day of school, made a friend, and get to be in the same class as him! This is pretty damn… wait.

"What about Moka?" I look around, looking for the strange pink-haired girl, who I haven't seen since we even came in here. Tsukune starts to look around as well, looking for her.

"I'm not sure," he says still looking around. "I haven't seen her for a while now. I guess that we'll just see her around the school if she isn't in our class."

That's true. But, I certainly wouldn't complain if she was. That girl is, hands down, one of the cutest girls on the face of the planet. Her features and figure are simply immaculate. And her emerald green eyes… Oh, dear God. I'm falling for a girl I barely even know! Warning! I'm an idiot! I defiantly shouldn't be doing that.

Besides, that part about her being a vampire? Odd beyond what I choose to believe. Vampires aren't real. Even if she were one, wouldn't she have burned in the sunlight? Come on. Common vamp knowledge! Duh!

…

What is wrong with me?

"Nathan? You still with me?" Tsukune asks, snapping me back to reality.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Just trying to wrap my head around something."

"If you say so. Come on. We need to go to the main school building now."

* * *

Tsukune and I walk to the building talking idly the whole way. He just tells me about his family and his cousin, Koyko, who he was talking to earlier. He apparently flunked his entrance exams, or whatever, to get into high school. His dad then tells him a few days later that he got a school application form from some strange man.

To be more precise, a man in white robes, rosary around his neck and weird glowing eyes. Same as the guy my dad described! Can you say, CREEPY?! How can that possibly be a coincidence?! There are too many similarities between the two for it to **NOT** be the same guy. And Tsukune agrees with me. Way too weird.

Anyway, Tsukune and I walk into the main building and I stop at the "shoe lockers", as Tsukune told me they were.

"I'm supposed to put my shoes in one of these?" I ask him.

"Yes. But just the one with your name on it," Tsukune informs me.

"Oh, ok." Guess that means I'm looking for the S's.

Hmm… Ah. Here we go. Santos. That's me. Glad they labeled it. And they actually spelled it right, too!

"Excuse me. You're in front of my locker." a soft voice says from behind me. I turn around to see… wow. It's a girl with snow-white skin, a white long sleeved shirt that seems a little too big, purple striped knee socks, and long, purple colored hair. Make that number two odd colored hair on a girl I've seen today.

"Oh, sorry," I say as I move out of the way.

"You seem like you're a little lost, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all. First time in Japan and a school here." I open my locker to reveal the weirdest shoes ever. I take them out and turn to the girl. "Like these. What are these?" That little episode earns me a small smile and a girlish giggle.

"Their slippers. You put them on while you're in the building."

"Hmm. That would explain why they wanted my shoe size." She giggled yet again.

"Where're you from if not Japan?"

"I'm from America, so yes, totally and utterly lost here." I got another giggle. I am on a role!

"You're pretty funny." She stands up as she finishes putting on her "slippers", I guess. "I'm Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki."

"I'm Nathan Santos. Pleasure to meet ya." I stick out my hand, which she shakes, and, my goodness, her hand is as cold as ice!

"I'll see you around, Nathan." With that, Mizore, cute, yet mysterious, walks off.

* * *

This school is getting more and more strange. But, hey, I'm not one to judge. I'm just going to enjoy my time here as well as I can. I slip off my tennis shoes and slip on the slippers and place my tennis shoes in the locker. I catch up with Tsukune and walk with him to the class 1-3. There were already a lot of people in the classroom before us, and we decided to seat close together. He took a window seat at the back of the class and I took a seat two seats ahead of him.

"Oh, hey," a voice says from behind me. I turn to see Mizore seating right behind me! Sweet!

"Hey there," I say back to her. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Neither did I. I'm glad that we're in the same class together. I'm… not really good with meeting new people, and you're the first person who's spoken to me since I got here."

"Really? You don't strike me as that kind of person. But, all the same, I'm happy to see that we are in the same class as well."

She smiles brightly at me, and then the teacher comes in. She didn't seem to more than at least 30, but I think that skirt somehow goes against some kind of regulation. But still, she seems to be pretty nice.

"Good morning students," she says in a cheery voice. "And welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm Ms. Nekonome."

Wow. The teacher seems pretty nice! This is awesome! First day and I already met not one, but TWO cute girls, and a can call them friends and met a pretty cool dude. What could possibly go wrong here?!

"As you all already know, Youkai is an incredibly unique school! One that is exclusively for monsters!"

…

What?

"As such, you will need to remain in your human form while on campus, which is rule number one here."

Hold up, hold up, hold up teach!

"Rule number two: don't reveal your monster identity to anybody! I trust that everyone will abide by these rules while they stay here!"

"Heh. What a bunch of boring ass rules," a random student says from behind me. I turn around to see that the one who said that is some student that was seating to Tsukune's right. He seems to be way too relaxed. (The student, not Tsukune. He was just as scared as I was at this point.)

"And you're… Oh, Saizo Komiya!" Ms. Nekonome says after reading the roster.

"Why don't we just eat all those pathetic humans? As for the women, I say we molest them!"

Ok, someone has problems!

"Ah, yes. Well, as we all know the humans dominate the earth. We are separated by the human world by a magical barrier that no human has crossed. Should a human come into our world, we would put them to **death**, or something."

Whoa, WHAT?! **DEATH**?! SO NOT OK WITH THAT!

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a voice called from the doorway. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony!"

"Oh, that's ok," Ms. Nekonome says. "Come in and introduce yourself." The student belonging to the voice comes in and-

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashia!"

No. Way.

"Ah! Tsukune! We're in the same class? Hurray!" Moka says as she runs over and tackles Tsukune to the ground with a thud. She looks back and we make eye contact. "Nathan?! You're here too?!" I'm next to meet the ground and feel my spine being crushed from the overly happy girl's hug.

"Moka," I gasp out. "Moka. Can't breathe."

"Oh!" She shoots up on her knees and I take a sharp intake of air. "I'm sorry! I'm just so glad that I'm in the class with my friends! This is going to be fun!"

Oh, it's going to be something, that's for sure.

A **monster** school!? This can't be real. Surely it isn't. But… it would explain why Moka was supposedly sucking Tsukune's blood and why she called herself a vampire. And why this school is totally off the grid. That and why there are way too many tombstones and the atmosphere around here is creepy as hell. But… something is bothering me. If humans aren't allowed here, how'd Tsukune and I get in? Doesn't make any since. And wouldn't that guy that gave our dads the school application know we were just humans? Something stinks here, and I'm nowhere near a swamp…

Oh. Check that. There's one right outside.


	4. Hiding Identies

The rest of the class goes on without much going on. At least, that's what I'd like to say. The only thing that's been on my mind was the fact is that I'm in a school that is full of freaking monsters! How am I supposed to even survive while I'm here? And Tsukune! He's human, too! As far as I know, anyway. Does that mean that... Moka and Mizore are monsters too? And even the teach? UGH! Too much to think about!

*BRRRIIINNNNGGG*

What the…? Oh. Class is over.

"Tsukune! Nathan!" Moka says as she jumps up out of her seat and grabs Tsukune's arm and mine is next. "Come on! Let's go and check out the school!"

"We don't get a say in this do we?" I ask before she literally drags us out of the room.

"M-Moka! Slow it down a bit," Tsukune begs the vampire. Hearing that, Moka hits the breaks.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologizes. "I just got so excited!"

"That's seems to happen easily," I comment. "I get that you got excited and want to see the school, but please, don't pull our arms out of their sockets."

"Sorry… I promise, it won't happen again."

"It's ok, Moka," Tsukune assures her. "It's just… we're not used to it, is all."

Sure… let's go with that.

"Hey there sexy," a familiar and unwelcome voice says from behind us. We turn to see Saizou, the student that wanted to eat humans in the classroom. "Your name is Moka Akashiya, right?" He turn walks over, and grabs Tsukune and me by our collars, lifting us up a good foot off the ground.

"Hey! Put them down!" Moka shouts.

"Why would I do that? I mean, why would a babe like you **want** to hang out with a couple of losers like these, anyways, when a guy like me is right here?"

Ok, this dude has some serious issues. Besides Tsukune and my predicament, I can hear the peanut gallery talking.

"Oh, no. It's Saizou."

"You know, I heard that he's a rouge monster. Also, he was forced to come here because of all the problems he caused in the human world."

Great, now I'm dealing with a fucking psycho! Saizou drops us and turns his attention back to Moka.

"How's about you ditch these guys and come hang with me, huh? I can be a lot more fun than them."

"No thank you!" Moka shouts at him. "I'm having fun with my friends!" She then picks Tsukune and me off the ground and we take off like a bat outta hell.

We run for a good while before we turn a corner and go under the stairs. We are all panting, trying to catch our breath.

"That was pretty surprising, wasn't it?" Moka asks after she's caught her breath. "I got a little scared there. Are you two ok?"

"I'm good," I assure.

"Same here," Tsukune says. "But, if I may ask, why are you being so friendly with me?"

"Or me? I mean, we just met you today."

"I know," Moka says. "But, you're the first friends that I made here, and I really like you two. Especially you, Tsukune."

"Me?!" the boy says in a panic, and with a hint of blush. Moka is fidgeting to herself with a fair bit of blush herself. This is going to be good.

"Yeah… I mean, we're already… on blood sucking terms."

*THUD*

"You ok, dude?" I ask to Tsukune, who is now on the floor.

"I mean, the only thing I've had before is blood from transfusion packs!" Moka says, not paying one mind to the fact that Tsukune is on the floor. "Your blood is full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

"What am I, FOOD?!" Tsukune asks as he shoots up from the floor.

"You know… it was actually my first time, Tsukune." Whoa. Things are getting weird. "You're the first person I've fed off of. I'll never forget that feeling…"

"Moka…" Tsukune says softly. Oh, oh. I've got to screw with them. I gotta.

"You know," I start with a smirk, "to someone who doesn't know what really happened, like me, this would sound really, really dirty." At this, the both of them blushed to the max.

"Nathan! That's so perverted!" Moka shouts as she pushes me **into** the wall. "Come on! Let's forget about all that and explore the academy!"

"Ow…" I squeak out. "Nice push." Too strong. Way too strong.

"Here, let me try to help," Tsukune says.

"Please."

"Let me help too," a familiar voice says from the stairs.

"Who're you?" Moka asks the voice. My vision clears enough to see someone jump down from the stairs, and instantly recognize who it is.

"I'm Mizore," she says as she lands. "I'm a friend of Nathan's. Here, let's get you out of there." They all then try and pull me out of the wall. Slowly, but surely, I got out.

"You ok?" Mizore asks as I get my second leg out.

"Yeah," I respond as I roll my shoulders. "Just… really wasn't expecting that."

"Well, at least you've learn your lesson," Moka says as she crosses her arms.

"What lesson?"

"Bad things happen to perverts."

"I was just… Oh, never mind. Alright, I sincerely apologize for what I said."

"Good, now, Mizore, would you like to join us? We were just about to go and check out the school!"

"Well…" Mizore says before falling silent. "Is… is it really ok?"

"Absolutely," Tsukune tells her.

"Yeah!" Moka exclaims. "Right Nathan?" With that, Mizore looks at me with her stunning, lavender eyes.

"Well, the more the merrier, right?" I spit out. Is that really all I can say?

"Ok," Mizore says softly.

"Horary!" Moka shouts as she jumps up. "Let's go!"

With that, we go all throughout the school exploring. Moka is mostly the one that leads us everywhere, but you won't hear any complaints from Tsukune or me. He looks like he's in total bliss! I don't think there was one moment where he was frowning. I sure as hell wasn't either. Moka is cute, but something about Mizore gives me butterflies in my stomach. She's very beautiful in my opinion. I don't think I've ever felt like this.

"Hey guys, look," Moka says, snapping me out of my own daze. "It's the dorm we'll be living in while here!"

I follow her finger to what looks like an older apartment building, and if I might say, I can feel an evil aura coming off of this place. Maybe it's the fact that it's surrounded by dead trees and tombstones, or the fact that crows and snakes. Well, it could also be the fact that I know that I'm going to be sharing this place with monsters!

"So cool," Moka says dreamingly. "Such a building, full dignity and character."

"Agreed." Mizore too?!

"What building are you two looking at?!" Tsukune shouts at the girls.

"You don't like it Tsukune?" Moka asks. "I thought that as a monster, you'd like it."

"Uh, I'm with Tsukune on this one," I think aloud.

"You too, huh?" Mizore asks me. "What kind of monster are you two, anyway?"

"Ugh…" Tsukune and I say in unison. We look at each other and struggle for an answer together.

"Oh! Wait, it's against the rules to tell us. Sorry."

"Yes! Yes. That's right," I say quickly.

"But Nathan and I already know that you're a vampire, Moka," Tsukune says matter-of-factly. "I mean, since you told us. Are you really one?"

"Yes," she says sullenly. "You see, I have this rosary on to keep my powers sealed." She points to the rosary around her neck to emphasize her point. "If I take it off, I turn into a scarrrrry vampire."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Mizore chimed in. "Rosaries to vampires have an effect that saps them of their powers. For you to be wearing one willingly, you must really be powerful." Moka giggles and sticks her tongue out.

Still though, is she really a vampire? If she is, what is Mizore? Moka seems like a very nice girl, but what would happen if she took off her rosary? I don't even want to know.

"OOWWWW!" I'm brought back to reality by Tsukune screaming as Moka bit him once again.

"Really? Again?" I ask dryly.

"Again?" Mizore asks curiously. "What do you mean again?"

"This is actually how I met Moka this morning."

"Wow. Well," Mizore bends down and picks up her things, "I'm off to find my room. See you later."

"Later."

Guess that I should do the same. I pull Moka off of Tsukune before she sucked him dry. After some major apologizes from Moka, Tsukune and I walk into the dorm building and go to our floor. When we get to the one that has Tsukune's name on it, he turns to me.

"Well, this is my room," he says. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you… human?" he asks in a hushed tone.

"Yup. I'm just as scared about this place as you are."

"Oh, good. I was afraid that I was the only one. How is it we got in here? Humans aren't allowed!"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out all day. It doesn't make since."

"Great. First cute girl I've met in a while and it turns out she's a vampire."

"Could be worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?!"

"You could be dead."

"… Good point." He takes in a long breath before letting it out. "I'll be honest, I don't know if I can stay here, Nathan."

"Hey. Don't think like that man," I say as I lay my hand on his shoulder. "We can get through this. Together. And at least Moka and Mizore are our friends. That and the fact that we can hide behind the schools rules may be our saving grace. For now, we don't say anything. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We shake hands and part ways.

Way to go me. You just lied and possibly put your and Tsukune's life in jeopardy. Some friend you are.

'_At least thou had the sense to say that thee could use this establishments rules to cover thy true identities.'_

What the…

"Who's there?" I ask aloud.

…

Nothing. Am I hearing things here? I must be going crazy. This school is starting to get to me. Ugh. I need sleep. At least I found my room.

It was pretty basic. A futon on the floor, table folded up against the wall, a desk in front of the window, a closet and a kitchen. Nice place. I guess that I'll turn in for now, and leave tomorrow's worries for tomorrow.


	5. A Reason To Stay

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* *Click*

Day two at a school of monsters… This is going to be a looong day. I just know it.

I stretch my arms and climb up out of my futon. I walk over to the bathroom and splash some water on my face to wake myself up. After that, I walk out and start to change into the academy's uniform, though I skip to tie. I don't think anyone will mind. There were plenty of other people doing it yesterday. Anyway, I walk out the door and go down the stairs, but for some reason, I feel like I'm being watched… Maybe it's just me.

* * *

As I walk down the path to the academy, I can see that people aren't really following the "always stay in human form" rule… I can clearly see that some people have gills, claws, fur in places that it probably shouldn't be, and God knows what else… Well, I'm glad that I'm at least not the ONLY human here. I think I'd go insane or die… Probably the latter, now that I think about it.

Up ahead, I spot the only person that can relate to my problems, Tsukune.

"Hey, wait up," I call out to him, making him turn around.

"Oh, good morning, Nathan," he says.

"Morning. Hey, what's that you got there?" I point to a piece of folded up paper in his hand that also had some lettering on it.

"Oh… This is.. um…"

"With… Withdraw… Withdrawal notice?! You're quitting school?!"

"Yeah… I thought it over last night, and I… I just don't think that staying here is a good idea anymore."

"Oh, come on, man! I thought we said that we'd get through this together. You can't just quit so early!"

"I know, but-"

"Hey, lover boy." Oh, shit. Not again. Tsukune and I turn around to see the same asshole from yesterday, Saizou, who quickly picks up Tsukune by the collar and pins him to the wall.

"Hey! Let go of-"

"Shut up."

*WHAM*

Oh, GOD. That hurt… He ended up kicking me right in the stomach. I double over in pain, clutching my stomach and coughing up a storm. This… freaking… sucks.

*BOOM*

What the- HOLY SHIT! Did Saizou just destroy the concrete wall with his bare hands?! Moreover, what is his hand so huge?!

"Humph." My vision clears enough for me to see Saizou turn and walk off to the school. "If I see you or that American buddy of yours anywhere near Moka again, or if you even speak to her, both of you are dead meat. Hear me?!"

I see Tsukune just sit there dumbfounded. Not that I blame him, mind. What just happened probably wouldn't have happened if I agreed with him to just up and leave this place. He's right. This is no place for humans like us… This is a place for-

"What happened?" a soft voice called out from the path. I turn my head to see Mizore, the quiet girl from yesterday. "Are you two ok?"

"I'm ok," Tsukune informs her. "But I think that Nathan may need some help."

"Is that true?" she asks me while I go through a coughing fit. She helps me to my feet, letting me lean against her shoulder. "I'm going to take him to the nurse to check him. Do you need help too, Tsukune?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine. I'll see you two later."

"Ok. Bye. Come on, Nathan. Nice and easy."

"*cough* *cough* Thanks, Mizore," I manage to say.

* * *

We continue to walk down the path to the school. My coughing fits have calmed down, thankfully, but my stomach still hurts… First time that's happened to me. I thought that Tsukune was following us, but when I look over my shoulder to look for him, I don't see him anywhere… Guess that he's really going to be leaving.

"What happened to you?" Mizore asks once we enter the building.

"Saizou happened," I tell her. "He apparently doesn't like the fact that Tsukune and I were being friendly to Moka yesterday. He pinned Tsukune to the wall while he kicked me in the stomach…" I look at Mizore to see that she had an angry look on her face while she mutters something. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on, we're here." Mizore opens the door to the nurse's office, the nurse herself sitting at a desk.

"What happened?" the nurse asks as she stands up.

"He got kicked in the stomach," Mizore informs.

"That so? Alright, sit down on the bed, Mr…"

"Santos," I tell her as Mizore helps me onto the medical bed. "Nathan Santos."

"Very well, Mr. Santos. Could you please lift your shirt so that I can see the damage?"

I nod and begin to take off my jacket and shirt, but it hurts a lot more than I thought it would. I feel a pair of cold hands take off my shirt for me. I blush and turn to see that Mizore had my jacket and shirt in her arms.

"Uh, Mizore what're you doing?" I ask.

"Just helping out," she says with a shrug. I stammer and then hear the nurse laugh lightly.

"Good thing that your girlfriend is here to help out." Whoa, what?! Girlfriend?! I look over to Mizore, but she's blushing and looking down at her feet as she fidgets in place. "I'm just kidding," the nurse says. "Just thought I'd tease you kids. Well, it seems that you have a good sized bruise on your stomach." She begins to poke at my sides, and I wince as she does so. "Hmm… From what I can tell, you don't have any broken ribs, so count yourself lucky in that regard." I nod as Mizore hands me my clothes back, still looking at the floor.

This sucks… Second day of school and I already have an enemy out for my-

*BOOM*

"What the hell?!" I shout. I look out the window to see something go through several trees, and finally crash into some gravestones.

"Great," the nurse sighs. "Looks like another fight. Looks like I'll be working hard today."

"I wonder who it was," Mizore says. "I felt a powerful surge of energy before the the crash."

Is that what that chill down my spine was? A surge of energy? Huh. Weird.

It isn't long before a certain pink-haired vampire comes in luging Tsukune with her. Thing is, Tsukune was the one with cuts and bruises! The hell did I miss?!

"What happened to you?" I ask my friend.

"Umm…" he starts "well..."

* * *

_I stare down at the rosary that was on Moka's neck not a second before. The changes are immediate. The very air around her seems to get heavier as her hair shifts from pink to silver. Her fangs grow to the point that they poke out of the edge of her mouth, which is twisted in a sadistic smile. Her nails also seem to sharpen, looking like they can pierce flesh. She the opens are eyes, which are now blood red in color, rather than emerald green._

_"So," she says, her voice now cold and stern, "you were the one who wanted me, right rouge?" I turn my head to look at Saizou, who was now visibly shaking in fear._

_"GRAAAAHHH!" The monster shouts as he takes a swing._

_"MOKA!"_

_Saizou's hit makes contact, but Moka doesn't seem to even be fazed. In fact, she looked annoyed._

_"Is that all?" She asks coldly. "Did you really think you could beat me with that level of power? Know your place."_

_Moka jumps up and kicks Saizou in the jaw. He goes flying through trees and gravestones alike. When he stops, he slumps down on some gravestones, unconscious. She turns and walks toward me. I feel myself shaking in fear, but I don't move._

_"Are you afraid of me, Tsukune?" she asks. "Of this me?"_

_"This you?" I ask her. "What do you mean?" Before I could get an answer, she reaches and grabs the rosary from my hand._

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Your blood is delicious to my other self, after all."_

_I thought she was just joking, but then I realized something; Moka has split personalities! When she has her rosary on, her natures is that like we've been seeing, but once it comes off, the monster comes out, so to speak. She clips the rosary back into her neck, her hair changes back to pink, and she falls asleep in my arms. So I'm left there with an unconscious Saizou and Moka asleep._

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

"… And that's pretty much what happened in a nutshell," Tsukune finishes, as my jaw hangs open.

What he just told me is damn close to impossible! But, we're humans at a monster school, so this is pretty low on the "weird scale". Hell, I wish I was there to see it happen! Moka actually beat the shit out of that Saizou jerk! She doesn't look like the type of person to do something like that, at first glance.

_'One should not judge another by looks alone.'_

That voice again. What is it?

"Did you guys hear something?" I ask the other three.

"Nope," Mizore responds.

"I didn't hear anything," Moka says while shaking her head.

"Me neither," Tsukune says.

Am I going crazy? I clearly heard a voice! I swear to God! Ugh. Something is wrong with me. And I don't mean the whole wind knocked out outta me deal, either.

* * *

Afterward, I made my way up to the roof to think while Tsukune ripped apart his school withdrawal notice and decided to stay here. We know the risks, but I can't bring myself to leave for some reason. Tsukune said something about trying to get closer to Moka, so he at least has an excuse for staying, but what about me? What is it that's keeping me here? If anything, I should be on my way back home! I don't have a reason like Tsukune does!

"Are you ok, Nathan?"

"Ah! Mizore!" I say in surprise as I turn around to face her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry about that. But you scare easy, don't you."

"Ugh… Yeah, I guess so. Blame my big bro for that." I also have a better reason to be scared, but I'll keep that bit to myself.

"You have an older brother, huh? That must be nice."

"Hmmm… Not really. You not have siblings?"

"No. Growing up, it was just my mom and I. My dad pasted when I was very young."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway, what were you thinking about?" She takes a seat next to me and brought her knees to her chest. I soon follow her and crossed my legs.

"Eh. Nothing, really. Just homesick, I guess."

"You're not thinking about leaving like Tsukune was are you?"

"I'm not sure," I sigh.

"Is it because you're human?"

... Eh?

"What did you say?" I ask as my head turns to face her.

"I overheard Moka and Tsukune talking about him being a human. And then he said you were one too. Is that true?"

I can't even answer. I just stare at her like an idiot. I've been found out! I'm so dead! Good-bye, world! I knew thee well!

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

...

"You won't?"

"No. I don't want you to leave." Hallelujah! "I really like you, so I want you to stay."

Whoa, wait. Did I hear what I think I did? … Judging from the blush on her face, I think I did, but I need clarity.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that I like you. Like I said yesterday, I'm not really good with meeting new people, but you were so kind to me."

"Well- Well I certainly wasn't going to be an ass to a cute girl." Wait... Craap! I let it slip that I think she's cute!

"Cute?" she repeats, blush growing. "You… you think I'm cute?"

"Umm- well- I uh-" And now I'm stuttering like an idiot. Smooth... But, she giggles at me all the same.

"Well, I think that you're cute too." She begins to inch closer to my face while I back away a bit. "So, what are you going to do?" she asks tilting her head.

Well… I certainly don't want to leave, but I don't have a real reason to stay either. Tsukune said that he was going to continue to go here for he sake of getting closer to Moka, but I had no such reason. I should leave, but… Looking at Mizore, I don't want to even more now. She is defiantly cute, even if she is a monster. I think I can see where Tsukune is coming from.

"Alright," I finally say. "I'll stay, but I have to ask you something."

"Sure thing."

"What… kind of monster are you?" She looks at me for a second before standing up and walking a few feet away.

"I'll show you."

She closes her eyes and I can immediately feel the temperature drop. The ground around her feet frosts over and… it begins to snow! I look are in the air to watch the flurries of it come down before looking back to Mizore. Her hair becomes ice and claws made of ice replace her hands. Just what is she?

"This is what I am," she says. "A snow woman."

"Wow... I gotta say, I've never heard of a snow woman before. But, I kinda like it." At this, she blushes more and fidgets with her hands (claws) a bit.

"You… you do? You're not afraid?"

"Not at all. Back in Louisiana, we never got snow. It got cold, sure, but never snowed. So… I think that's why I like what you are." At that, she fidgets and looks down. I see her play around with the lollipop in her mouth as she returns to her human form.

"So," she speaks up, "you'll stay, right?"

"Defiantly."

* * *

Another day dawns, and I'm still reluctant to get out of bed, human world or otherwise. It takes a few minutes, but I finally get up, take a shower, and get my things together. I grab my bag off the table, and then swing my pendant around my neck. A cheap old thing, but my granddad said that it was important and was rather insistent that I wear it all the time. I didn't at first, but now it's just second nature.

Anyway, I'm out he door and I walk downstairs. I wait in front of the dorm for Tsukune to come down. I can hear a few people talk about what happened to Saizou yesterday, but, somehow, the story got so twisted that people were saying that it was Tsukune was the one who beat him up! Say what you want, but rumors spread like a wildfire and just get more and more crazy with each person who tells the rumor. Nobody, especially the boys, would ever suspect that it was Moka who beat the ever-living shit out of him. What I wouldn't give to see the look on his face when it happened.

"Good morning, Nathan," I hear the respective vampire say. I turn my head to see Moka standing there, pink hair flowing gently in the wind.

"Mornin'," I respond.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Tsukune to come on down." And a certain snow girl.

"Oh good! I was just going to wait for him too." She walks over and leans on the same tree that I was. "Say, is it true that you're… like Tsukune?"

"Yup," I respond nonchalantly. "Got into this school by mistake, found out what kind it was, kind of wanted to leave."

"But Tsukune said that you were wanting to stay."

"Well, yeah, but I thought that we could hide behind the schools rules about staying on human form and not revealing our true selves to other people." And by that Saizou incident, I can see just how well people are willing to follow those rules. "To be honest, after yesterday, I was honestly thinking about leaving."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I didn't have a reason to stay. Tsukune said that he wanted to stay and be your friend, and believe me, I want to as well, it's just that I didn't have anything holding to this place."

"If that's true, what convinced you to stay?" I feel myself blush as I rub the back of my neck.

"Well, I-" I stop talking when I see something move behind the tree line across the road from us. It was more of a blur, but I thought I saw-

"Good morning, Nathan."

"Ack!" I jump a good foot in the air when I hear Mizore appear from behind the tree.

"Wow, you really do scare easy, huh?" she asks, half her body still hidden behind the tree.

"Dang it, Mizore! Cut that out!" I shout as I grip my chest.

"But it's so funny." I ain't laughing!

"Oh, good morning, Mizore," Moka says politely with a bow.

"Morning, Moka," she responds.

"Hey, guys," Tsukune's voice calls out. I turn around to see him walking up to us while waving. He had a few bandages on his head from the fight yesterday, but nothing worse than that.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaims happily as she runs over and takes hold of one of his arms. He blushes and stammers a bit, not really forming a sentence.

Poor dude didn't have to wait long for his blood to be sucked either. Moka claims that she skipped breakfast and was hungry, but it have some doubts about that. And Tsukune wants to try and get closer to this girl? Well, more power to him. I then feel something cool around my arm. I look to my right to see Mizore wrapping herself around my arm.

"Wha-what're you doing?" I ask her.

"Hanging onto your arm," she says plainly. "Why?"

"Uh- um- well..." Ah, fuck it. I'll just let her.

"Come on," Mizore says as she gently tugs on my arm. "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

"Oh, that's right!" Moka cries. She grabs Tsukune's arm and starts to drag him down the path. She slows down eventually and we all walk the same pace to the academy.

"So," Tsukune says beside me, "you too, huh?" I look for him to the snow girl who has my arm and has her head rested gently on my shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"Well dude," I say, "you have your reason to stay, and I've got mine."


	6. Studying

"Moka, he's turning pale." This is starting to get old.

Every morning, Moka sucks Tsukune's blood, saying that she can't control herself or something like that. I'm starting to worry if I don't tell her to stop or physically pull her off of him, he might lose too much blood.

"I'm sorry!" Moka says, licking blood off her lips. "I just can't help myself sometimes." Called it.

"At least you don't suck Nathan's," Mizore say, once again hiding behind a tree. I wonder why she does that.

"Yeah, why don't you suck my blood?" I ask Moka with a quirked eyebrow before waving my hands in front of me. "Not that I want you to, mind."

"I'm… not sure actually," Moka says with her finger on her chin. She then claps her hands together and smiles, fangs showing slightly. "I just like Tsukune's so much! It's so tasty that I think I'm addicted!"

I think you're well past that… I look over to Tsukune, who is now shaking slightly.

"Dude, are you-"

"I am NOT your food, Moka!" he shouts before dashing off full sprint.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka calls out. But it's too late, and he's long gone.

"Damn, he can run," I say as I watch the cloud of dust he kicked up.

"Tsukune…" Moka says softly. "I'm going to apologize to him. I'll see you two in class." With that, she runs off after Tsukune, leaving me alone with Mizore. She blushes then shirks back behind the tree more, so that I could only see part of her face.

"Uh, so, shall we go?" I ask, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Sure," she responds softly before fidgeting a little behind her cover (if you can call it that). "But…"

"What is it?"

"Can I… hold onto your arm again? Please?"

Ah yes, this again. This has become a regular thing in the past week. Tsukune tries to become closer to Moka, while she sucks his blood, and I try to instigate a better relationship between them and Mizore and I. The latter is proving to be a bit of a challenge, though… When I talk to her, she is usually hidden behind something. There were times that when I just said "good morning" to her, she would just dash off! Sure, she said it back, and I would see her back in the classroom, but come on.

But, I digress.

"Sure," I tell her while holding my arm out. She smiles softly, slowly comes out from behind the tree, and takes hold of my arm.

As usual, her touch is gentle and cold. But, I guess that's how it is with her kind. Snow women, I mean. Her smile is calm and relaxed as she rests her head on my shoulder, per usual. And I'm pretty sure she deliberately puts my arm between her breasts when she does this.

"We-well, shall we go?" I stammer out, trying to ignore the incredibly soft sensation of her breasts on my arm.

"Sure."

We walk down the now familiar path to the academy. But, I can't help but feel awkward about my situation. I mean sure, she's cute, and she's insistent about it, but I'm not dating Mizore, as much as I would like to be, and I've got her wrapped around my arm. Isn't this usually something couples do? I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that I'm still in the friend-zone here!

_'Thou should be wary of the woman's feelings, youngling. For they are more fragile than the ice she creates.'_

Not this again. This voice is starting to become frequent now, and quiet frankly, it's starting to annoy me. It's not even worth bringing it up again, seeing as I'm the only one who can apparently hear it. And what's up with the Shakespearean speech? I think I spent too much time with my mom in the theatre. Is that even Shakespearean? I don't even know anymore.

"Nathan." I snap back to reality when I hear Mizore's voice say my name.

"Sorry," I apologize. "My mind was somewhere else. What's up?" She points off to the left of the road.

"Isn't that Tsukune over there?" I follow her finger, not really sure of what I'm going to see.

What I do see surprises me. I see him, but he's hugging some girl I've never seen. She's rather short and has light blue hair done up in a ponytail. Instead of the green blazer, she had on a yellow sweater vest with a long sleeved shirt. She was pretty cute, by all accounts, but I don't think that would be a reason to hug her. I wonder if she's from a different class, or something.

"Must be a friend of Tsukune's," I say, unsure of my own statement.

"Well, I've never seen her before," Mizore states.

"Me neither. Come on, we need to get to school."

For now, I'll just leave it as it is. Tsukune isn't the type of person who'd do things like that on impulse. At least… I don't think so anyway. I won't pretend I know the guy. I've only known him for a couple of days. Whatever. To each their own, I guess.

* * *

Mizore and I walk into class on time, followed soon by a pretty upset Moka. She had her head looking down at the ground, and didn't even pay any mind to all of the admirers that were spouting off nonsense about how much they loved her.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask her, earning glares from said admirers. Guess they don't like the fact that I can actually talk to her normally.

"Huh?" Moka says, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, yeah! I'm… I'm ok."

"Hmmmm… I don't buy it. Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She fidgets a bit while looking down at the floor. Before she can say anything, Tsukune walks in, looking downcast. Moka scoffs a bit and walks over to her seat without saying a word. Tsukune, same deal. Neither of them even bothered to say anything to one another. I wonder if this has anything to do with that girl I saw him with earlier…

"Good morning, everyone!" Ms. Nekonome says as she walks in. Everyone standing, myself included, go back to our seats as she begins her lesson.

* * *

"…And we can see here that-"

*BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG*

Ms. Nekonome stops teaching as soon as she hears the bell. She dismisses the class for lunch and walks out, meowing the whole way. As soon as she exits, Moka was quick to jump out of her seat and out the door. Wonder what's eating her…

"Hey, Nathan," Mizore says from behind me. "You want to go get something from the cafeteria?"

"Uh, actually, I was going to head to the library," I say, standing up.

"What for?" Before I said anything, I looked around to make sure no one was close enough to listen in. I leaned in closer to her and she did the same.

"I was going to learn about monsters," I tell her in a hushed tone. "I thought that if I was going to a monster school, I might as well know more about 'em."

"That sounds logical I guess… But, were you going to look up anything in particular?" Mizore asked with a coy smile and leaning in closer. Like, invading my personal space close.

"What do you mean?" I ask inching back.

"Oh, you know. Vampires, werewolves… snow women." She says the last part while grabbing my arm and pulling it between her breasts yet again. When she does, I can feel my face heat up from blushing.

"That… may have been a topic of interest, yes," I say nervously.

"Is that so?" she asks, pushing her breasts against my arm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

We? How'd this turn into a 'we' thing? Although, before I can say anything, she starts to pull my arm, and lead me out of the classroom. I don't know if I should complain about this… But, something about Mizore just makes me hold my tongue about it. And it ain't the fact that her breasts are around my arm (but it is a factor).

* * *

The walk to the library was interrupted by a whole bunch of guys standing in the middle of the hallway. Something about a catfight or something, I didn't care. I was too focused on other things. When Mizore and I get to the library, it was pretty much… how do I say this…

It was a freakin' ghost town. Nobody's here! No librarian, no students, nothing!

"Does anybody ever use this place?" I ask out loud.

"Guess not," Mizore says looking around. "It must be because it's only the first week of school."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, guess it's studying time… Wow. Never thought I would actually say that." I hear Mizore giggle next to me.

"First time for everything. So, what did you want to look up first?"

Looking around, there seemed to be a lot of monster oriented books here. I don't even know where to start here!

"I guess… just whatever. Is there some kind of encyclopedia of some kind? I don't-" Before I could finish, I turn to see Mizore had let go of my arm and had a large book in her hands.

The title? 'Monster Encyclopedia'.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's actually an encyclopedia?" I ask aloud.

"Yup," the snow girl responds nonchalantly.

She sets it down on the nearest table, the book kicking up some dust with a thud. She then sat down in one chair and pulled the one next to it out, obviously wanting me to take it. May as well, I guess. I sit down and open the book to some random page. Wouldn't you know it, it opens on vampires.

_'Vampire_

_Class: S_

_Vampires are considered to be the most powerful of monsters: near invincibility, colossal strength, nobility, beauty, and status. With the ability to perfectly convert their monster/demonic aura into strength, it is almost impossible to defeat one in a straight up battle. There was a time where they followed their instincts and were warlike creatures, being said to be able to take on armies tirelessly. That is no longer the case, but there have been cases where one has gone rouge and went on a killing spree. These vampires were hunted down and destroyed by others._

_One trait that has never gone away for the vampire race is their thirst for blood. They can suck blood from just about anything or anybody, but prefer human blood. It is said that human's blood is a delicacy to vampires. A vampire would never go so far as to drink the blood of the dead, and so it was outlawed amongst them._

_For all their strengths, they also have weaknesses. The most devastating for vampires is water. It is said that pure water counteracts with the demonic aura and not only drains them of their energy, but also causes them great pain.'_

"Vampires have a weakness to water?"

"Pretty much," Mizore confirms. "I've never met a vampire before Moka, but that's what I've been told."

Ok then... Strange, but whatever. Who am I to judge, right?

"Do you something to drink?" Mizore asked as she got up from her seat.

"Sure," I respond. I pat around my pockets looking for my wallet. I find it in my blazer pocket and hand her some cash.

"Oh! You don't have to-"

"I'm not going to ask you to pay when I have my own money, Mizore." I grab her hand and put the money in it, making her blush a bit. "I'll have a soda, if you please."

"Ok." With that she starts to walk away.

I stare down at the encyclopedia in front of me, not really knowing what to look up next. I hear the door to the library close, indicating that Mizore was gone from the room. I look back at the door and then back down at the book.

I drum my fingers on the pages of the book...

S… S… Snow... Snow Woman.

'_Snow Woman (Yuki-Onna)_

_Class: B_

_These monsters, as the name implies, have the ability to manipulate ice and snow to their will. As such, they're weak to heat in any form. They normally live in a snowy region, where they can keep cool. But, should they travel away from their home, then they take an ice core in the form of an ordinary lollipop. This helps them stay cool even if they are not in their element, so to speak. Another known trait to the snow women is their beautiful snow-white skin._

_These monsters become extremely attached to the men they have fallen in love with. So much in fact, they resort to stalking. They say that it is a sign of devotion to the man. If the man were to refuse the love of the snow woman, she would then proceed to freeze him and take him back to her village. There, the man would no longer have a choice but to marry her, never being allowed to leave.'_

Well, that's discouraging.

_'Read on, youngling.'_

Oh, come on! This again!? Ugh, why not? How could it get any worse anyway?

_'Snow women are a tight knit community, due to their declining numbers. The birth rate of their race has been declining slowly throughout their history, but only recently has it become apparent. They kidnap men as a way to stop their race from dying out completely._

_When they do find a husband, they completely devote themselves. They never seek another, period. Even if the husband is unfaithful, they wouldn't go so far as to be as well. Instead, they simply improve themselves, making sure that they can recapture the love of their husbands._

_In a case where their spouse dies, they still are devoted to them. They don't remarry. Only in cases where they haven't had a child with their late husbands would they even consider it. Even then, it is extremely rare.'_

"Wow…"

"I knew that you would look my race up."

"Gak!"

I whip my head around to see Mizore standing there, drinks in hand and wearing a smug grin.

"Damn it, girl!" I half-shout while gripping my chest. "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Aside from your feigned medical condition," she says as she leans in closer, until her face is a couple of inches from my own. "Did you find anything… interesting?"

The sight a few inches below my line of sight would be interesting, that's for sure.

"A… few things, yes," I tell her.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Uh... That lollipop you always have. Is that really so you can stay cool?" For a brief moment, I think I saw her frown a bit. But, she takes hold of the stick of the lollipop and brings it out it a small *pop*.

"These things? Yes, they are to help me "stay cool", as you put it. But, is that really what you want to ask me?" She asks, her smile never fading in the least. She then glances at the book. It's only then that her smile vanishes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That lies…"

"Eh?" I notice that the table has thin layer of frost on it, as well as the book itself. "Mizore? What's wrong?"

"My people… we don't kidnap anyone." Well, that's comforting to know. I think…

"Hey," I say as I stand up and turn her attention away from the book. "It's ok. I'm sure that the book is just… outdated. I'm sure at your people are better than that."

"How can you be so sure, Nathan?" Her eyes nearly have tears in them.

"Because I know you," I tell her. "I know because you're better than that. You aren't somebody who'd something like that. I believe in you, Mizore."

She doesn't say anything back. Neither do I, for that matter. I stare into her clear lavender eyes and she looks back into mine. Her blush tells me that she believes what I said, or at least I hope so. I honestly don't think that her people would kidnap someone. I don't think that she's capable of something like that. I may not know about the rest of her people, but her? No way.

*CRASH*

"AHHHHHH!"

"Tsukune? The hell?"

"That didn't sound good." Mizore puts her lollipop back in her mouth and we both start to run out the door.

Just what kind of trouble did you yourself in this time, Tsukune?


	7. Succubus Troubles

What the shit?!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Isn't that the girl that was with Tsukune this morning?! Why's she trying to kill him and Moka?!

That isn't even the weirdest thing! No sir! This chick had batwings coming out her back and a thin tail with a spaded tip. The scariest thing would have to be the fact that her nails, which were almost six or seven inches long, just cut through several full-grown trees like a hot knife through butter! How is it I always miss something?

"Tsukune, pull off my rosary!" I hear Moka shout at him. He was quick to tug at the rosary, but it doesn't come off.

"Huh?" The two of them stare at the trinket, totally confused why it wasn't coming off. I run up to them, followed by Mizore.

"Tsukune! Moka! What the hell is going on?!" I ask them.

"Nathan!" Tsukune exclaims. "Come here! Try to pull this off!"

"I don't see how that'll-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" I grab Moka's rosary and give it a few tugs, to no avail. That thing's stuck on there good and tight.

"Haha! So all those rumors about you being an all-powerful vampire were just rumors huh?" the winged girl taunts. "It's so sweet that your friends came to save you. Now you can all die together!"

She dive bombs straight towards us, claw at the ready, but Mizore transformed as well and created some giant ice spires to block her path. The girl was agile enough to dive and weave through them, but Mizore just kept them coming, keeping her way from Tsukune and Moka.

"She's fast," Mizore states. "I don't know how much longer I can distract her."

"I don't get it," Tsukune mutters to himself. "It came off so easily last time. Why not now?"

"Does it matter?!" I shout. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

"None of you are going anywhere!" The girl flies past Mizore and her ice and beelines to Moka and Tsukune. Panicking, I push them out of the way just in time while I hope back, only getting grazed on my cheek by her nails. Which hurt like hell!

"Ah! Shit!" I clutch the cheek that she'd cut. The wound didn't seem deep, but blood was still coming out at a steady rate.

"Nathan!" Mizore ran over to where I landed in my ass, clutching my cheek. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine," I assure her. "Just grazed me is all."

"Seems like your friends are nothing but a burden to you, Moka!" The winged girl taunts yet again.

"THEY'RE NOT!" Moka's outburst causes all of us to stare at her. "None of them are a burden! Tsukune least of all! I don't like him because of his blood! I like him because he's my friend! Mizore and Nathan too! They're all wonderful, and I count myself lucky to know them!"

"Are you kidding me?! Just die already!"

This chick is nuts! What kind of vendetta does she have against Moka anyway!?

*TINK*

What was that?

I turn around to see that Tsukune had somehow managed to take Moka's rosary off, and I can immediately feel a surge of some kind. And then, like Tsukune described before, Moka's hair shifts from pink to an almost metallic silver color. It isn't until she opens her eyes that I see that her eyes had even changed in color, now being blood red.

"Whoa," is all I can say. I feel something poke at the back of my mind when I look at her… Weird.

"Wha- who…" is what I hear the girl from above say.

"So," Moka says, her voice now stern and cold, "I take it your the one who wanted to kill me then, succubus?"

Succubus? Is that what she is? I look at the flying girl and saw that she is trembling slightly. Seeing a vampire must have her scared.

"No," she mutters. "I can't back down now. I'm on a mission that includes my entire species!"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asks the girl.

"We succubi are a dying race. We entice men with our charm as candidates as our Destined One! I won't let anyone get in the way of that!" She begins to dive bomb toward Moka. "Not even you, Moka!"

"So that's why you dare bare your fangs at me," the vampire says, wearing a cold glare. "How foolish."

"DIE, VAMPIRE!"

The succubus, whoever she is, takes a swipe at Moka, but the vampire dodges it effortlessly. Moka gets behind her in a flash and grabs her tail.

"Too slow," Moka says as she begins to swing the girl over her head. "How about I tear off your wings and tail so that you may never fly again?"

*BOOM*

Moka swings the girl down so hard that she actually makes a crater on impact! The girl coughs out blood. She then lies there, coughing still.

"Calm down," Moka tells her. "That attack was too straight forward to kill you. You may act high and mighty, but in reality, you are just a weak little girl. Know your place." She then begins to walk toward the now terrified girl. "Now, I'm going to take care of this little problem permanently."

"Whoa, wait a tic; you're going to kill her?!" I shout in shock.

"Of course," Moka says looking back at me. "She tried to kill me and Tsukune and came even closer to killing you. I'd say this is what she deserves."

"But…"

I look from her to the girl… who Tsukune was now standing in front of with his hands stretched out.

"What are you doing, Tsukune?" Moka asks.

"I… I think that she's had enough, Moka," he states.

"She just tried to kill you and your friends, but you defend her? Why?"

"Good question," I say.

"Well… I don't think Kurumu did what she did purely out of bad intentions. After hearing about her race dying out, I can kind of see why she did those things. She's got a good heart. I can tell. And besides, I think that we could be friends with her, given a chance."

This dude… is hands down, the most forgiving guy I've ever met.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" And now the girl is crying her eyes out. What the fuck?

"Fine," Moka says as she takes her rosary from Tsukune. "But make no mistake, Tsukune. I only did what I did so that your blood wouldn't be taken from me." With that, and a nervous laugh from Tsukune, she clicks the rosary back on. After that, she turns back to the same Moka I've known for the weeks I've been here. She wavers slightly and Tsukune catches her before her face meets the pavement.

"Glad that's over," Mizore says as she shifts back into her human form.

"You and me both," I say. I bring my fingers up to the cut on my cheek, and thankfully, it seems that the bleeding has stopped.

"You alright?"

"Thankfully, yes. Guess it wasn't as bad as I first thought."

"Glad to hear it," Tsukune says walking over, Moka still asleep in his arms. "Thank you two for coming."

"Don't thank me, thank Mizore," I say gesturing to her. "She's the one who actually guarded you and Moka."

"I… I didn't do much," she mutters, pressing her index fingers together in a very cute manner.

"You kidding me? You were amazing! The way that you created all of that ice was awesome!" My enthusiasm makes Mizore smile a bit, and makes Moka to wake up.

"What's with all the yelling?" she asks.

"Opps. Sorry, Moka. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," she says with a smile. She then turns around to look at the succubus, who was still crying. "What do we do about her?"

"Who is she anyway?" Mizore asks.

"Well…"

* * *

"Ok, question: how in the fucking hell did you manage to get into that much trouble in one day?!" I shout at my friends.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," Mizore says.

This girl, Kurumu Kurono, I learned her name was, had charmed Tsukune into falling in love with her. She used the fact that Moka was sucking his blood on a regular basis to keep her away. Kurumu had it in her head that she was going to charm every guy in the whole academy, as a way to find this Destined One of hers. Problem was, all the guys were paying more attention to Moka than her, so she thought that stealing Tsukune away from her would be a good payback. Which lead to one thing after a next and well, here we are.

"I'm sorry," Kurumu says, still stilling on the ground. "It all my fault. I just wanted…"

Even though she tried to kill both Tsukune and Moka, I can't be angry with her. I mean, her race is dying out… She's almost like Mizore in that regard. She needs to find someone to be hers. I can see why she got angry, though I won't defend the actions she took. What she did was going too far.

"You just wanted to keep your people from dying out," Mizore says softly. "I can relate to that. But going about it this way is just wrong."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Kurumu cries out. "I need to find my Destined One! I have to! The continuation of my people depends on it!"

"But attacking someone is just-"

"I don't want to hear it from you, you… you snow skank! Your people are notorious for stealing men against their will!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I yell out, surprising myself and everyone else.

"Nathan?" I turn to Tsukune, who is staring at me with wide eyes.

"We-well… I just… I… er …" Form a God damned sentence, me! "It's just that… Mizore said that her people don't do that. And if she says that they don't, than I believe her. I'd stake my life on it."

"You would?" Mizore asks. "Even though I could be lying, just to steal you away? Like this boob monster tried to do to Tsukune?"

"HEY!"

"Absolutely," I tell her pointblank, ignoring Kurumu. "Like I said before, I trust you, Mizore. And I can tell that you weren't lying to me. Your people are better than that. You're better than that. I know it."

At my answer, Mizore smiles, runs over, and hugs me. She doesn't even say anything, just hugs me tighter than my mom did when I left, nearly chocking the life outta me! But, I don't mind it. She begins to nuzzle her cheek against mine, having to stand on her toes a bit, smiling brightly. Despite that, I can hear Moka chuckling to herself.

"Do we need to give you two some space?" she asks.

"No, no it's fine," I respond quickly. Mizore then let's me go, smile still a mile wide, and then attaches herself to my arm.

"What a day…" Tsukune mutters to himself.

"Here's hoping it isn't always this chaotic around here," I say aloud.

* * *

*The Next Day*

"I spoke too soon."

Now, not only is Moka sucking Tsukune's blood, but Kurumu has declared that he was her Destined One and ask to marry him on the spot, totally ignoring the fact the she tried to kill him just yesterday. Of course, Tsukune didn't get a chance to protest. Not because he didn't have anything to say, but because his face was in between her breast, robbing him of oxygen.

"Like I said, boob monster," Mizore mutters from behind a tree.

"I swear, either one of them is going to be the death of you, dude," I tell Tsukune.

"If anyone, she's going to kill him!" Kurumu shouts pointing to Moka.

"Me?!" the vampire shouts back. "I'm not the one trying to suffocate him!"

I'm sure you wouldn't hear any complaints from him if you tried the same way she did.

"You're literally sucking the life out of him!"

"You're the one that came even closer to killing him," Mizore states. "At least Moka stops at some point."

"Shut up, snow skank!"

And so our troubles continue, with a succubus in tow. Things can't possibly get any weirder.


	8. Day Off: pt 1

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* * BEEP BEEP*

I. Am going. To commit murder. It is six o'clock in the morning, on the weekend! I'm going to sleep in! So, fuck your shit alarm clock!

*SLAM*

*Silence*

Thank you.

…...

Great. Now I'm wide-awake.

"Good morning, Nathan."

"ACK!"

"Once again, you scare easy."

"Mizore?! What the hell!?" This is just what I need. Fucking alarm wakes me up on a day off, and now Mizore is… HANGING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW?!

"I just thought I'd come and say hi," she says in her usual cool tone of voice.

"How the hell did you even get up here?! This is the third floor!"

"Don't worry yourself over the small details."

"This ain't a small detail!"

"…What? I didn't understand you there."

"Opps. Sorry, switched to English there for a second. But seriously, what are you doing?"

"Like I said, I wanted to come by and say hello. May I come in?"

… Seriously? Seriously? The first time a girl wants to come in my room, and she's got to be hanging off the windowsill? Well, guess this is my life now…

"Come in," I say as I open the window for her.

"Thank you." She hops up and takes off her shoes at the window and tosses them over to the door. "I'll be honest though, I didn't think that you'd let me in."

"Why wouldn't-"

Wait… cute girl, in my room, early in the morning… IN THE BOYS DORM! SHIIIITTT!

"I'm going to get in so much trouble!" I shout as I grip my hair.

"Why would you?" she asks as she tilts her head. "I'm the one that came to see you."

"Maybe, but you're in MY room! That's my ass on the line! And it's usually the guy that takes the heat, so to speak."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yo, Santos? You ok in there?"

I'M A DEADMAN!

"Uh, yeah all good in here!" I shout out in a panic at whoever is at the door. I also rushed over and prop myself against it, to prevent whoever it was from getting in.

"You sure? Heard some screaming just now and I thought I heard a girls voice."

"Uh, nope. No girls in here!"

"If you say so man."

Walk away walk away walk awayyyy!

…

"Whew."

"You worry too much," Mizore says.

"And you don't worry enough," I retort, minding my volume. "Forget me, do you have any idea how much trouble you'd get in if you got caught sneaking here?"

"Aw, are you worried about me?" She then moves in and wraps her arms around my neck, her face inches from my own. "Are you worried about your little snow bunny?"

"I- um- well I- uh- you see, I-" Wait… "Hold on: 'my little snow bunny'? Where'd that come from?"

"I came up with it last night. What do you think? Don't you like it? You can start calling me that, if you'd like."

I don't know what scares me more: the fact that she came up with it, or the fact that she actually wants me to call her 'my little snow bunny'.

"I think that I'll stick with calling you by your name, Mizore."

"You're just being shy." That ain't the word I'd use to describe myself. Crazy, maybe. "So, why don't we go get something to eat down at the cafeteria?"

"In a little bit," I tell her as I untangle her arms from my neck. "I still need to take a shower. I'll meet you down there."

"Ok. See you in fifteen minutes." With that she takes her shoes, and hopes out the window, landing safely in her feet.

…

Hold on. How'd she know I take fifteen minutes to shower? Has she been… Oh, God. I don't think I'll ever feel safe taking a shower again.

Anyway, I grab some clean clothes: blue jeans, underwear, socks, and one of my many band shirts I have, and hop in the shower, but not before I double back and lock the window. I toss my dirty clothes into a pile, and turn on the water.

What a way to start the day... An alarm that wasn't supposed to go off, getting yet another heart attack from Mizore popping up out of nowhere again, and then almost getting caught with her in my room. If that wouldn't wake me up, nothing would. Ever. Combine all that with the week I've had, you'd have a recipe for disaster.

It's been a couple of days now since the whole Kurumu incident. She's said that she would no longer use her charming magic to enslave guys, but is absolutely relentless when it comes to making a move on Tsukune. Poor dude. Can't decide which is worse for him; getting his blood sucked daily, or almost dying due to Kurumu's personal booby trap (See what I did there?). I wonder if it's even worth trying to help out anymore. It all somehow makes things worse. He either passes out or is caught in the crossfire on Kurumu and Moka bickering. Kurumu always manages to bring up how much bigger her breasts are than Moka's, which doesn't do much, but is enough to get her goat. Mizore has stayed out of their little fights a majority of the time, but usual joins in when Kurumu calls her a 'snow skank'. Like she's one to talk anyway, being a succubus. How is she suddenly better than Mizore anyhow? All her brains are in her tits. She just judged Mizore on the rumors of her race and just can't stand Moka in general.

And wow my train of thought has derailed so much. Why does this happen when I take a shower? Does anyone else have this problem?

…

Who am I talking to?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I'm out the door, but not before I grab my pendant. I also grab my grey hoodie off my chair, along with my phone (which is useless at the moment, but I do it out of habit) and wallet off my desk. I need a few things, so I might as well run by the school's store to see if they have what I need.

Walking down the stairs, I stop Tsukune, dressed in his uniform, but missing the green blazer and red tie, walking down as well.

"Hey, dude," I call out to him as I hop a few steps to catch up.

"Oh, good morning, Nathan," he replies. "Are you on your way to breakfast as well?"

"I am. I usually skip breakfast, but my stomach demands that I feed it." At that, he chuckles a bit.

"Well, how's about we sit together? I know that Moka is going to be there, since she asked me to go. Who knows, Mizore might be there too."

"Sounds good." I already know Mizore is going to be there, but it'll be nice to spend the morning with friends. By now, we've made our way to the courtyard between the two dorms. I scan around to see if I can spot Mizore before-

"Na~than."

Cold touch!

"Wah!" I jump an inch off the ground and whip around to see Mizore, who has yet again snuck up on me and place her hand on the nap of my neck.

"Got you again," she says with a smile.

"Why must you do that?"

"Cause it's fun. Good morning, Tsukune."

"Good morning," he replies, not really commenting on the way she decides to greet me.

"Good morning, everyone," a familiar, cheerful voice calls out. We all turn to see Moka, wearing a long pink dress with a cream colored sweater on as well. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've seen Moka outside her school uniform.

"G-good morning," Tsukune stammers, obviously enjoying her presence.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she says happily. "Mizore, Nathan! It's good to see you two as well."

"Good morning, Moka," I say to her. "Now that we're all here, how's about we-"

"Yahoo~! Tsukune!"

*CRASH*

Well, should have seen that coming. Kurumu has just pounced Tsukune once again and is now suffocating him like nobody's business, going on and on about how much she loves him.

"Get off of him, Kurumu!" Moka shouts as she tugs on Tsukune's arm. "You're suffocating him!"

"Back off, Moka!" Kurumu shoots back at her. They then begin a tug-of-war, pulling the poor guy left and right as he remains in a daze.

"Should we stop them?" Mizore asks as we watch the event.

"Don't know what it is we can do," I respond. "Honestly, I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"I could freeze them solid." For emphasis, she points to the three with her ice claw. I gently push her claw back down as I shake my head.

"I don't think that is the best option. You may end up killing Tsukune along with freezing the other two."

"Oh, right." Even though she said that, she doesn't really look up at me. Instead, she looks down at her hand. The hand that I still had mine on. Awkward. I slowly retract my hand, while avoiding eye contact with anyone as the three other finally stop.

"Well then, let's go," Tsukune says as he regains his senses.

"Lets," Moka says as she takes him by the arm and drags him down the road to the cafeteria, Kurumu yelling after them.

"I wonder if he'll be ok," I ask aloud.

"We better follow him to make sure then," Mizore says with a grin as she, yet again, wraps herself around my arm.

"Guess so. Let's get a move on then."

We start to walk down the road after Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu. As we walk, I can't help but notice that whenever Mizore holds onto my arm, it doesn't really feel cold. It feels… warm, almost. A pleasant warmth, too. Besides that, when did I become so adjusted to her clinging to me?

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!" Kurumu cries out. My attention is brought to the other three, who have stopped and waited for us to catch up. "You two are so slow."

"Well, when you take off like you three always do, it's hard for us to keep up," I retort back.

"I don't think your girlfriend there is complaining." Kurumu sneers as she looks at Mizore hanging onto my arm.

"Shut up, boob monster," Mizore, almost immediately, shoots back. "At least I don't try and kill him. I just want to hang onto his arm, and he's fine with that. Right, Nathan?"

"Um…"

"Nathan?"

"She's not my… girlfriend..."

"She's not?" Kurumu asks in a surprised tone.

"I'm not?" In Mizore's though, I hear pain. She backs up, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not saying that I don't want you as my girlfriend; it's just that I feel as though we still have to get to know each other better! I mean, I just met you a little over a week ago, and I'm still trying to adjust to being here. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I met you and everything, and I understand what your people are going though, seeing as though you told me, but isn't it a little fast? I'm just not ready for something like that just yet, and somebody please stop me from rambling here!" I look over to the other three, begging. Moka thankfully nods and walks over, placing her hand on Mizore's shoulder.

"Mizore," she starts, gently, "I think what's he's saying is right. Isn't it better if you two start as friends? Like he said, you two are still getting to know each other." Mizore looks from her to me, her eyes still holding back a few tears. After a few seconds, she nods and wipes them off.

"You're right," she says softly. "You both are. It's just that... When you defended my people and me the other day, I just… I just assumed that... I'm sorry…"

The feels... The feels, man. I can't stand to see a girl cry. Even more so knowing I'm the cause. Goddamn it. Fuck you, me. Just fuck you.

"It's ok, Mizore," I tell her. "I suppose that I should have said something. Is it all right for us to stay friends? At least for now?"

"Sure," Mizore responds, smiling again.

"Good. Now, how's about we go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Tsukune says with a smile. With that, we walk on ahead.

* * *

We make it to the cafeteria, and thankfully there weren't too many people there. The line moved pretty quickly and we were able to get a table near the windows, the morning sun shining through a little. Mizore sat next to me, and we were across the table from the other three, with Tsukune right in the middle of the other two. Thankfully, however, they focused on eating and talking rather than fighting. All in all, it was the first peaceful moment in a while.

Now if only it were like this all the time... Oh, who am I kidding? That's never going to happen.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered something," Kurumu says.

"What is it?" Moka asks.

"I heard from one of my classmates that there was this huge dimension of some kind. It's supposed to be like a shopping mall, with a mini movie theatre, general stores, and the like."

"Oh yeah," Mizore says. "I heard about that place too. I think it was called Mononoke Arcade."

"Sounds amazing," Tsukune says, swallowing some food. "Hey, how's about we check it out? It's our day off anyway, so why not."

"Yahoo! I'm game!" Kurumu cheers out.

"Sounds like fun," Moka says happily.

"I'm in," Mizore says. "What about you, Nathan?"

"I guess," I respond. "I needed a few things for my dorm room anyway. I was just going to go by the school store, but it guess that I'll find what I'm looking for there."

"Then it's agreed," Kurumu say, standing up. "The four of us will all go to there today!"

"Sure. But food first," I say taking a bite of the food in front of me.

"Oh, right." Kurumu then sits down and dogs into her own food.

"Say, Nathan." I look up from my tray to Moka.

"What's up?"

"I noticed before when I said that you and Mizore should get to know each other better that I don't really know much about you either. I know that you're from America, but not much else."

"Yeah, she's right," Tsukune interjects. "You haven't really said much about your home."

"Cause you never asked," I joke. I then set my fork down. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I remember you saying that you had a brother," Mizore says from beside me. "What's he like?"

"My bro? Oh, he's cool. He's about… fifteen years older than I am, I think it was."

"Damn," Kurumu says with a mouthful of food. She shallows afterward. "That's quiet an age gap." I just shrug at her statement.

"Yeah, well. I also have two older sisters. One is twelve years older, and the other is just a year older than me."

"Aw! That makes you the baby!" I hate it when people say that...

"You have three siblings?" Moka says surprised. "Wow. That's amazing."

"Yes, yes. I'm the youngest of four can imagine how chaotic it was in my house."

"Probably not worse than mine…"

"Eh?"

"Well, I have three other siblings myself."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, but I'm the middle child of the four. My youngest sister really liked to fight my other self a lot... Like, everyday."

"Two young vampires fighting everyday in the same house," Kurumu says. "That can't end well."

"Never did…"

"Anyway, my brother, Jay, was mostly an athlete and a car guy. He played on his high schools basketball team. He doesn't do it anymore, but now he works as a car mechanic, so he's happy at least. My oldest sister, Emily, is the artist of the four of us. She's currently working on getting an art major in college. My other sister, Beth, is a typical high school girl; lots of friends, rarely home, always on her phone, that sort of thing. We all get along pretty well, though."

"Sounds like you have an interesting family," Tsukune says with a smile.

"That's one word to describe us, I guess. But what about you? Any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. But I do have this cousin, Kyoko, who acts like an older sister to me. But, she's a bit of an airhead."

"At least you have someone like that," Kurumu says. "I'm an only child myself, but my mom and I are close as can be."

"Same here," Mizore states. "But if you succubui have Destined Ones, what's you mothers' like?"

"… I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asks gently.

"I… I've never met my father. My mom and I moved around a lot, but it's only ever been the two of us. I asked about my dad a lot when I was younger, but my mom would only give vague statements about who he was, saying he was sweet, handsome, and stuff like that. But, no matter how much I asked, she never showed me a picture or anything." She looks down at her tray, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," Tsukune says, as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad, Kurumu. You may not have met him yet, but I'm sure that he's out there somewhere."

"He's right," I interject. "You never know. There's always that… Why do I even bother?"

"Oh, Tsukune, thank you!" the succubus cries out as she 'hugs' Tsukune. "Of course I've always known that I could meet him, but now I have another special man in my life. I wonder if this is what my mom felt when she met him. Oh, Tsukune, I love you! If there anything you need from me, let me know, ok?! Your succubus will be happy to help!"

"I'm pretty sure he'd like to breathe again," Mizore says flatly. It takes her a second, but Kurumu sees that Tsukune is, once again, lodged between her breasts and wasn't moving. Kurumu and Moka go into a panic trying to see if he's ok.

That goes on for a while, finally ending at some point, while Mizore and I just keep on eating. The other three finish their meals shortly after we do, and we all get up and leave the cafeteria.

"So, how do we even get to the shopping mall, or whatever it is?" I ask as we just walk aimlessly.

"I think we have to take the bus there," Kurumu says, latched onto one of Tsukune's arms with Moka on the other.

"Makes sense I guess. Anyone know the way to the bus stop? Tsukune?" I poke fun at him since he's the one that went to it the second day here. He just chuckles at my question, which I hope means that he got why I called him out.

"Heh. It's not that far," he says, gesturing, as best he could, down the road. "We just have to follow this road. We'll hit the bus stop in about five minutes."

So, with that, we just continue to walk down the road. Mizore has placed her hands in the crook of my arm, instead of wrapping herself around it. I guess it's because she no longer thinks we're dating and is trying to avoid an awkward situation. But I was being serious before. I want her as my girlfriend, I do, but I just don't feel as though I know everything about her.

Well, now that I say that, I realize that I won't know _**everything**_ about her, but… I guess, if anything, I'm just being hesitant about dating her right now because I just met her over a week ago. It's not that I don't like her; I just need some time as things stand. We'll see how things go, and, hopefully, if all goes the way it has, I'll get the guts to ask her out for real.


	9. Day Off: Pt 2

We hoped onto the bus, along with about a dozen or so other students also going to Mononoke Arcade. The five of us boarded the bus, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune crowding onto a bench while Mizore and I sat behind them. With everyone who was at the stop boarded and seated, the bus doors closed and we took off.

"So what are you going to get Nathan?" Mizore asked.

"Well, I was going to get some things to eat and some other school supplies." And a new alarm clock...

"You cook?" Kurumu ask turning around to face us, along with the other two.

"Kind of. My mom was always insistent on teaching me how to cook even before I left for Japan. It's been useful, seeing as though I'm living alone now."

"A man who cooks. There's something you don't see everyday." I just stick my tongue out at her and her smirk.

"So is that your specialty?" Moka asks.

"My what?" I ask back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your siblings all have something that they're good at. Your brother's a mechanic, your eldest sister is an artist, and your other sister is popular. They all have something special about them."

Oh, that's what she's getting at.

"Well, if you want to look at it that way, then no, cooking is not my 'specialty', as you put it."

"Now you've got me curious," Mizore says beside me. "If it isn't cooking, then what?"

"Playing video games, plain and simple," I say. "Hmm… I also play the guitar, but that's more of a hobby."

"Ohh, so you're a musician and a cook," I hear some random voice say mockingly. "Big fucking whoop. No way that's true." I turn around and try to find the owner of the voice, only to see some guy staring at me with discontent. He seems as tall as Saizou is and wearing some loose fitting clothes on, causing then to sag. All in all, he was probably just some other jackass.

"Whatever, dude," I say back to him. "It's up to you whether or not you believe it. I'm not even talking to you, so why give your two cents?"

"Man, fuck you," he shouts. "You expect me to believe that you can some how magically know how to cook and play the guitar? It's so fucking obvious that you're only trying to get into the girls pants!"

"If I were lying, believe me, you'd know. I'm a terrible liar."

"You getting smart with me, punk?!"

_'With his intelligence level, that can not be difficult.'_

Probably not... Am I having a conversation with a voice in my head? I am going crazy. I look up to see the bully not a foot away from me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"You can shut your mouth, kid!" he shouts. "I will mess you up, you foreigner!"

"Back off before I freeze you solid," Mizore threatens, holding her ice claw to the dudes face.

"Guys, clam down, let's be reasonable here," Tsukune begs.

"Yeah, there's no need to fight," Moka says.

The bully glares at the other three and me, but mostly me. I don't know what I did to piss him off, but I obviously did something. After a second, he simply walks to the back of the bus. Mizore retracts her claws and Moka and Tsukune sigh in relief and other students in the bus to snicker.

"Bad luck follows you guys around, doesn't it?" Kurumu asks.

"Part of being a Santos," I reply. "But I have to ask, do I really look that different?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune ask tilting his head.

"Do I really look like I'm a foreigner? I mean, I have Asian in my blood from my dad's side of the family, and I'm told I take after him, but what's different about me?"

"Maybe it's you accent," Mizore suggests.

"What wrong with my accent, liddle lady?" I ask in English and in a very bad southern accent, which causes the group to laugh.

"What?" Kurumu gasps out between laughing. "Oh my god, that was the best southerner impression I've heard yet! Hahahaha!"

"That ain't no impression, girly," I continue, causing her to laugh even harder.

"It's great that you can understand him, but I can't," Mizore states, giggling a little. "I just find the way he said it to be funny."

"Sorry," I apologize, switching back to Japanese. "I just had to do that when you brought up my accent."

After that, we just sit there and talk idly for the next half-hour.

* * *

"Holy shit. This place is huge!"

We've pulled up to the bus stop, and holy freaking shit. There are so many people here I feel like I'm in New Orleans during Mardi Gras! It's crowded as fuck, but there is still enough room to walk at least. I can't see an end to the number of stores in this place. Some stores have their products outside on display, and others have flags with the store's name. Most of the people here are adults or couples our age just walking around.

"This isn't quiet what I expected," Kurumu admits. "This place is packed."

"Well, either way, let's get our shopping done, then we can just goof off," I say to no one in particular.

We then start to walk through the arcade looking for somewhere to get what I needed. I feel bad for making them go with me, but I guess that they need stuff too. But still, there are a lot of stores here… some selling the same stuff. I just need a supermarket or something to get all of what I need in one place. Kurumu said that they had those, so they have to be around here somewhere… This would be a lot easier with a directory or something. But I guess nothing is that easy.

"Hey, look," Kurumu says while pointing at something. I follow her finger, and sure enough, there is a supermarket in the distance. "Just what we were looking for right?"

"Yup," I respond. "And here I thought it would take forever to find one, given how big this place is."

We got inside, but Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore said that they'll just wait outside while Kurumu and I get our shopping done. I basically make a beeline to the meats. I need some chicken and beef, but I need to make sure not to get too much. Not going to have it every night. And I have a tight budget, so I need to be careful of that. Ah, here we go. Cheap, too. Now that I've got that, I better get some vegetables too. I pick up the ones that I need and grab some snacks for whenever and start to walk to the register.

"Yahoo~! This is perfect!" Kurumu? Damn she's loud. I look over a corner into another aisle, where she is carrying a lot of ingredients for… baking?

"Kurumu?" I call out, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey Nate!" she responds, happy as can be. "I see that you've gotten what you need."

"Same to you. You like baking, I take it?" We start to walk to the register together, seeing as we're both done shopping.

"Yup! It's a hobby of mine, and I love doing it! I guess you could say it's my specialty."

"What are you going to make with all that?"

"I'm going to make Tsukune something! Once he tastes my cooking, he'll fall for me for sure!"

Ah… That's what she's going for…

_'Succubi are simple-minded.'_

Quiet you….

Fuck. Now I really am having a conversation with it… Kill me now.

Kurumu and I check out and meet up with everyone outside, who were sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Once they were in sight, Kurumu leapt to Tsukune, and then went on a tangent about what she was going to make for him. Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and I don't even know what else. I'm pretty sure that he didn't hear most of it though, considering he was once again between her massive bust. I pity him, I really do. But at least he's still alive… for now anyway.

"Again, I'll ask, should we do something here?" Mizore asks while we look at the Tsukune beginning to be ripped in half.

"I don't think we should," I respond. "They'll have to learn eventually."

"Um, how long do you think that'll take?"

"…Good question."

"For the last time Moka, he's mine!" Kurumu yells at the vampire. "Now, hands off!"

"He is not!" Moka yells back. At that point, and this doesn't surprise me in the least, she pulls Tsukune in… and begins to suck his blood.

Three…

Two…

One.

*THUMP*

"And he's out." Tsukune is now lying on the ground, out cold from lack of blood. Moka is now apologizing profusely and Kurumu is trying to shake him awake, which isn't doing a thing.

"Poor guy," Mizore mutters.

"What are we going to do with these guys?" I wonder if he'll have any chance of living with those two around.

"HEY!" That voice sounds familiar.

I turn around, and sure enough, it's the guy from the bus earlier. Only, I think he's even angrier than he was than in the bus.

"Not him again…" Mizore mutters before she hides behind me.

"You! Kid!" I've got a name, asshole. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson!"

"What's your problem, anyway?" Kurumu asks, taking the time to stop fighting Moka. "All he did was shoot back at a smart ass comment you made, you jerk." The dude shoots Kurumu a glare that makes her recoil slightly.

"This doesn't concern you, slut! I'm talking to the wise-ass!" At this point, he turns back to me. "I'm going to make you pay for making me look like an idiot!"

'_Twas not difficult. He was the one who began the insults, and is making the same mistake again.'_

Really? You again? Why do you even talk to me? I know that he is an idiot and an ass.

_'I do not think that the man is a donkey. I assume that is an insult?'_

I'm not going to do this right now.

"Just back off, man," I tell the jerk. "What's it to you what I say to my friends. Now, I'm going to try and ignore the fact that you called Kurumu a slut, and then I'm going to ask you to leave us a-"

*WHAM*

I fall back from a hard it to my face, not enough to break my nose, but enough to make me fall on my ass… Ouch…

"Shut the FUCK up!"

"Nathan!" Mizore cries, now kneeling down beside me.

"Oh, crap!" Tsukune cries out next. Guess he woke up a while ago. He and Moka were the next ones to run next to me.

"That's the least you deserve, asshole," what's-his-name spits.

"Hey!" Kurumu yells. "What's your deal?!"

"I already told you slut, I'm getting payback. And there's nothing you, that snow-bitch, that pink-haired whore, or your little boy toy can do about it!"

That's it! I've fucking had it with him!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" My outburst caused everyone, even passing bystanders, to stop.

_'That's right. Release thy anger. Make him pay.'_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

I'm more pissed than I've ever been! This motherfucker is going to pay! So, I grab him, and head-butt him the face, breaking his nose for sure. Before he can hit the ground, I grab his collar again and put my face right up to his. I'm not sure why, but I can see… fear in his eyes. Like he's scare of me…

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, YOU USELESS LITTLE FUCK!" What the? I'm still going? "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID OR SO HELP ME, I'LL RIP THY THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" I'm not even sure of what I'm saying anymore. Words are just flying out of my mouth.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Satisfied, I let him go. Well, not so much let go as throwing him on the ground while he scrambles away. I take a moment to myself to catch my breath.

_'A bit tame, but well done, youngling.'_

"Damn," Kurumu says. "I always thought that you were a chill guy, but god damn, you showed that guy."

"I'll say," Tsukune mutters. "Where did that come from, Nathan?"

"I… I'm not sure," I respond. "I just… got pissed at him. Like, once I started, I couldn't stop myself. I just said those things without thinking. Hell, I'm not sure why I even said most of those things."

And I'm afraid to find out.

_'…'_

* * *

I pick up my things from the store that were forgotten before. The bystanders that were watching walk off when we do. Mizore is hanging over me, asking over and over again if I'm fine. I assure her that I am, but that doesn't stop her from walking next to me. Moka, Kurumu, even Tsukune, were teasing me nonstop about the situation…

All the way back to the academy… Yup… The whole twenty minutes to the academy. It was endless… But I know it was all in good humor, so I won't hold it against them.

We pull up back to the academy and get off.

"You're absolutely sure that you're ok?" Mizore asks, for about the thousandth time.

"Yes, Mizore," I tell her. "I'll be ok."

"You sure?" Kurumu says slyly. "I mean, that guy hit you pretty hard. You might need the healing power of _looove_."

"I'm ignoring you right now, Kurumu," I shoot back at her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I wave them good-bye and we all go our separate ways to our respective dorms.

I walk up to my dorm and set my groceries in the fridge.

_'Youngling.'_

Not this again.

"What?" I ask the... air…

'_Thou doth not need to speak. I can hear thy thoughts.'_

Really?

_'Really.'_

Shit.

_'This may not be the best time, but I believe that it is time that I shared something with you.'_

What is it?

_'Go to a mirror.'_

A mirror? What for?

_'Just go.'_

Whatever.

I walk to the mirror that is set up in the bathroom and wait for something to hap- What… the shit?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

My refection is my own, but my eyes… are not my own. Instead of brown, my pupils are black and are slits. The whites of them are now yellow. Bright yellow. The veins are now pitch black and very noticeable in my eyes.

_'They are not thine eyes. They are mine.'_

I see the mouth move in my refection, but I'm not talking. I hear the voice talk, so I guess that it's what's controlling the refection… If that makes sense…

Yours? What do you mean they're yours?

_'The eyes you see in the refection are my own. They are also the eyes that that "asshole", as you referred to him as, saw when he looked at you. That is why he was afraid.'_

So… you made me say those things? You made me say those things?

_'Yes and no. I may have told you to say those things, but it was not I that made you. They were words from your own mind. Your own anger.'_

I don't get it. Who or what are you?

_'I am Ifrit, and I am sure that you have many questions, Nathan Santos.'_

Oh. Now you learn my name.


	10. Meet the Voice

**AN: This one is rather short since it's just to explain the whole inner voice thing. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

So, I've got the who, but what are you, Ifrit?

_'A fair question, but first, take out thy pendant.'_

My pendant?

I reach into my shirt and take it out… only to find that the stone that is held in the dragon's mouth is glowing softly.

'_That is me. My spirit resides within that stone.'_

Ok… So, what you're nothing but a spirit that lives in the stone?

'_I am not sure if it is correct to say that, but in a sense, yes. That stone is called a Ryuu-stone.'_

… A what?

'_It is a stone that holds the soul of a being. A dragons' soul.'_

"Whoa, wait, what? You're a dragon?!"

_'I believe that I told thee you do not need speak.'_

"Excuse me if I got surprised. But seriously, you're a dragon?"

'_No.'_

"But you just said-"

'_I said that I am not but a soul residing within the stone. I am no longer a dragon. I am but the spirit of one.'_

"Then how did you become like that?"

_'Long ago, when me and my brethren still roamed the landed and ruled the skys, monsters and humans alike feared us, studied us, worshipped us. We were powerful and great. Few of us ever had contact with either monsters or humans, but those that did were the ones worshipped as symbols of strength.'_

"Hmm. Sounds like you guys had a good life."

'_Perhaps, but not all good things last. In time, their fear grew beyond their love for us. We were then hunted down like we were game. Humans and monters banded together to takes us down. We were not always great in number, but we quickly dwindled… into dozens.'_

"Dozens? How many were there of you?"

'_Hundreds. Maybe thousands. I cannot be sure. It has been so long and I kept to myself, never revealing my presents to the world.'_

Then how did you become… like you are now?

'_One day, there came a group of humans to where I slept. Needless to say, I met them with violence. However, they pleaded and begged for me to listen to them. Being sentient, dragons had the ability to speak to others, but, as I said before, I never had the need to speak to them. But, something compelled me to speak to these humans. They told me that they had a way to preserve the dragons, perhaps forever. Their solution was the Ryuu-stones. The stones would take our souls and we would lie dormant.'_

Yeah… That seems like it worked out perfectly, huh?

_'Not all spells are perfect.'_

Sorry.

'_In any event, the group of humans told me, like others before me, that I would lie dormant forever, until there came one that could control me and my powers. Each one from the group of humans took a stone, and passed it down through their family. The one before you, your grandfather, was aware of my presents. I chose not to speak to any other hosts aside from him and you. I could feel the power in your bloodline, but he was not the one to perfectly control me.'_

Then who is?

_'You.'_

What? Why me?

_'The ones who can control us are not made or trained. They are simply born with the ability to do so.'_

Mind explaining how?

_'Those that are able to control us take our essence into themselves. Our spirits merge into one. You remain human, but are something much more. A dragonewt.'_

Uh… A what now?

_'Dragonewt. Half-human, half-dragon.'_

Still not making any sense.

_'Perhaps there will be a time where thou will fully understand. Good things come to those who wait, as they say.'_

Whatever… But, one last question, are there others like me? Ones who are… dragonewts?

_'Yes. As to how many there are, I can not tell.'_

Perfect…

*GURGLE*

'_Thou should eat something. Make sure to eat plenty of protein.'_

Is this going to be a regular thing?

'_Possibly.'_

Joy…

* * *

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

Ugh…

*CLICK*

_'Good morrow, Nathan._'

Morning… I'm going to have to get used to this…

Man, Ifrit has been talking to me nonstop sense last night. Whether it's complaining about how I spend a lot of time on my laptop or what I eat, he always has a comment to make… Not always great ones, either. I go through my usual morning routine, without much input from him, thankfully. I grab my bag from the table and make my way downstairs. I spot the guy from yesterday, and he books it in the opposite direction. Guess I scared him plenty yesterday. I meet up with Tsukune and Moka in our usual meet up spot.

"Hey you two," I call out.

"Good morning, Nathan," Moka responds.

"Morning," Tsukune says. I walk up to them and look around. "Looking for Mizore?"

"Yeah," I respond. "Trying to spot her before she has the chance to spook me."

"You haven't done so yet," Moka says with a small smile. "She's very good at it, huh?"

"I'll say. I just need to figure out how she does it."

_'Turn around.'_

I turn to see Mizore not five feet away, once again hiding behind a tree.

"You caught me," she says, surprised. Then, she smiles a bit. "I'm surprised that you were able to."

"So am I," I tell her.

"Yahoo~!" Here comes the storm.

*CRASH*

Kurumu has, once again, tackled Tsukune to the ground in one of her hugs. Moka is trying to pull her off, but sucks his blood once she gets him free. I really feel sorry for the guy. It's a wonder how he's alive now.

'_If there is one thing I can say about humans, it's that they have great durability. Especially him.'_

You can say that again.

"By the way," Mizore pipes up, getting everyone, even the now conscious Tsukune to look at her. "Don't we have tests coming up?"

"Oh crap!" Kurumu cries, gripping her hair. "I'm not prepared! I'm so going to fail!"

"They're coming up in a couple of days," Moka reassures. "You'll have time to study."

"Uh, oh," Tsukune mutters.

"You forget too?" I ask him.

"Yup."

Well this is going to be fun. We have to study for these tests coming up. Man, I just know that I'm going to fail…


	11. Girl Genius?

This is torture… Who posts students grades for everyone to see?! That's just cruel! More over, how far does this thing go? I spotted Tsukune's name somewhere in the middle, and Moka's was in the top twenty… and here I am, near the bottom… Seriously, who does this?

_'This school, apparently.'_

I call bullshit!

_'Perhaps if thee didn't spend so much time listening to music on thy "computer", thou would have done better.'_

… I'll make no comment on that.

Man. This sucks. Oh well. Guess this is just what happens when a school full of monsters tries to get it's students to blend into human society, so the school curriculum is based on a human's school. I heard from Tsukune earlier that this is just what Japanese schools do… But I still call bullshit.

"Alright! I'm 250!"

"Suck it man, I made a higher grade than you. I'm 246!"

How is the hell can those guys talk about that like it's a good thing?! Argh!

"Hey Nathan," I hear Mizore say. I look around, but I don't see her. "Up here."

"Up whe-… This does not surprise me… and I don't know if that's a good thing… Mizore, why are you hanging upside down from a tree?"

"Felt like doing something different."

"I can see… *ahem*… your underwear…" I mutter. I cover my eyes so that I can't see anymore, but I've already gotten an eyeful that I won't be forgetting anytime soon, that's for sure…

"You can look all you want. I don't mind, since it's you."

"That's isn't the type of thing a girl should do… Just get down before someone else notices." I hear her giggle in response, quickly followed by her landing on the ground in front of me. I uncover my eyes, only to see her inches away from my face.

"You're just being shy again," she whispers. "It's actually kind of cute."

"Again, I'll bring up the point that this is something that you ought to be proud of, Mizore. It's… indecent." She smiles and giggles again.

"You just keep getting cuter… You make it hard not to fall for you, you know that?"

"I-Um-Uh, well-I-Uh."

_'Thou are uttering incoherent nonsense again.'_

Shut up! I know!

_'It is clear as day to me that thou doth have feelings for the snow woman. Why art thou being so hesitant?'_

Because I'm not used to this, Ifrit! I never had a girlfriend, and I sure as hell never had a girl come onto me this strong! So yes, I'm hesitant about this! Now, stuff it!

"Nathan? You ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine no need to worry about me!"… I didn't even pause during that…

"If you say so."

"Hey Nathan, Mizore." I turn back to the group of students cluttered around the scores to see Tsukune waving at us.

"Hey man," I say waving back. "What's up?"

"Hating myself for getting a low score while Moka was way above me…"

"I hear ya. Hey, at least you did better than I did."

"Me too," Mizore mutters. "Speaking of which, what was Moka's-"

"Oh, man! Moka Akashia is the freakin' best!"

"Thirteen?! She's number thirteen!?"

"She's got the body and the brains! She's the perfect, ideal girl~!"

"Never mind," Mizore mutters.

"Thank you, peanut gallery," I mutter as well.

"Tsukune! Mizore! Nathan! Hey, guys!" Moka calls out before jogging over.

"Wow, Moka," Tsukune says as she closes in. "You're amazing. You totally got me beat."

"Oh, it's nothing really," she says embarrassed. "I've been good at academics, so this was nothing."

"If you were that good, you should have tutored us," Mizore says.

"Hey, thats a great idea," Tsukune adds in. "Why don't we all have a study group next time this happens? That way we could probably do better on the tests in the future!"

"Sounds like fun!" Moka exclaims, clapping her hands together.

"I'm up for it," I say.

"Sure," Mizore approves.

Well, hopefully that will prevent my grades from plummeting… Maybe.

"OOOWW! Please don't do that!"

The heck? What that a kid?

"What's going on over there?" Moka asks nobody. We elbow our way through the crowed of students gathering around whatever was happening.

When we finally manage to get through them and get a clear view of what's going on, I see three male students shoving a little kid, probably no more than ten or eleven. But… the kid had on a strange outfit. She followed the school dress code, mostly, aside from an overly large hat and a cape that was only inches from the ground… Who wears a cape? Moreover, why is she here? Is she someone relative or something? I don't see why else a grade schooler would be here. That, or she looks a lot younger than she actually is… And now that I say that, I find it pretty dumb.

"As your class representative, your very existence gives me a headache." Ok then, ass-wipe. You have issues. "Moreover, that outfit of yours is totally against school regulations." I turn to the nearest student and tap her on the shoulder.

"Do you know who that is and why those guys are picking on her?" I ask when I get her attention.

"You don't know? That's Yukari Sendou," she responds.

"Who?"

"She's supposed to be some kind of genius that was able to skip quiet a few grades. I hear she's only about eleven years old, but was able to get the top ranking in scores."

"Eleven?!"

"Yup."

Holy shit, I got beat by a grade schooler… Self-respect: gone.

"Why are those guys picking on her?" Mizore asks for me.

"I'm not sure. I think it's because of what she is."

"What she is?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I turn back to the commotion… only to see Moka standing between the little kid and the three bullies. What is she thinking? "I know that I don't have anything to do with this, but I won't stand by and do nothing. Please stop picking on little girls!"

The three students look at her and then to the crowd that accumulated around them. They were quick to leave, but were muttering something the whole time they were leaving. I look to Moka, still standing in front of Yukari, and walk up to her, followed by Tsukune and Mizore.

"Are you ok, Moka?" Tsukune immediately asks as he reaches her.

"I'm alright," she assures him. She turns around and kneels down a bit to be at eye level with Yukari. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes!" she responds. "I'm ok! Thank you so much for saving me, Moka!"

"It was no trouble," Moka says with a smile. "Come on, lets sit over here." She walks over to some of the tables used during lunch and we all follow her.

"Again, I want to thank you for helping me!" Yukari says once we're all seated. "My name is Yukari Sendou!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you," Moka say. "You're supposed to be in the same grade as us, even though you're eleven, right? And you were even ranked first!"

"Eleven?" Tsukune asks himself. "So, wait, you're in grade school? How did you manage to get all the way to high school?"

"By super smart, of course," Yukari says enthusiastically.

"What did those guys from before want to accomplish by picking you?" I ask.

"I don't know. They were just being mean to me! They even said that I couldn't wear my outfit…"

"Bunch of jerks, if you ask me," Mizore says.

"Well, I think it's pretty cool," Moka says, seeing Yukari looking down. To my amazement, she blushes heavily and quickly shakes her head.

"Oh what? Me cool?! I don't know if I'd classify as cool!" she says quickly. She then looks down again and starts to shake. "If anyone, you're the one who's cool, Moka. You popular, smart, pretty…"

Whoa, where is this going?

"What I'm trying to say is… is… I LOVE YOU, MOKA!"

*CRASH*

…. What?

I look down to where Yukari tackled Moka to the ground and-… HOLY SHIT!

"I've alway been admiring you from the hallway when you pass by my class, and every time I fell deeper in love with you!" WHY IS SHE GROPING HER?!

"Wha-what do you mean?" Moka stammers out.

"Duh, silly! I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!" Tsukune and I yell out.

"Saw that one coming." Mizore?!

"Um, well…" Come on, Moka. Just say no and be done with it! "Well, I can be a friend and a girl, if that helps."

"YAAAY! I'm so happy!"

Could've fooled me, what with you groping her like that…

_'That is a lot of love for one so young… and tiny.'_

You can say that again…

"Um, I think that we should be getting to class," Moka says getting up… with Yukari still hanging on her breasts. Moka walks on, trying to act normal, but failing.

Ok… This is weird.

Yukari is clearly going to be stuck to Moka like white on rice. What's even more disturbing is that she is hanging off of her breasts like it's nothing at all! Who does that?! Nonstop, she has been going on and on and on and on about how deeply in love she is with her… Whatever she may be, this cannot be normal. I think I even saw Yukari try and grab Moka's butt! What little kid does that?! Forget genius, this kid is nothing but a pervert! She almost makes Kurumu look like a nun! This is so wrong!

"Ok, this is defiantly something we should do something about," Mizore says, looking at Yukari being dragged behind Moka.

"I agree," I say. "Let's talk to her, see if she won't leave her alone."

"I could always freeze her."

"Let's leave the option open, but as a last resort." We walk a little faster to-

"HOOOOLLLDDD ITTT!" Tsukune? "What are you girls doing?! You can't do stuff like that!" Well, looks like he's snapped.

"Don't get in the way of our love!" Yukari snaps at him, with a surprising amount of bite for a little girl. "I know all about you, you know. Tsukune Aono. Your grades are simply average; your athletic abilities are akin to that of a human. You have no hobbies or specialties. Your the picture perfect ordinary, boring guy!" Ouch… "You and Moka are way too different! You aren't meant to be together!" Double ouch. "If Moka were to hang out with you anymore, she'd be dragged down to the dirt! You and your American buddy!"

"Whoa, how do I factor into this?" I ask abruptly.

"Humph. I saw your score on the board. If I were you, I'd consider myself lucky to even be at this school, let alone be friends with someone like Moka!"

Question, Ifrit; killing a kid is wrong, right?

_'Unfortunately it is looked down upon, yes.'_

"Don't talk about him like you know him too, brat," Mizore says with malice to the kid.

"Nathan Santos. Born in the United States of America, Louisiana to be precise. Like Tsukune, his athletic ability is that of a human, but his grades are much lower. He spends most of his time on his computer, either playing games or listening to music, rather than studying like he should. If you ask me, he should have stayed in America. At least there he would be proud of his low intellect."

I'm two seconds away from giving this kid a well-deserved beating.

_'Looked down upon.'_

And that's what's stopping me, Ifrit, thank you.

"I'll have you know that he was studying a lot just as he should for those tests. He's just not used to Japan or it's grading system. Moreover, he has a difficult time reading Japanese even though he can speak it just fine."

"Yeah… Wait, how'd you know that, Mizore?" I look at her, curious and scared at the same time. She simply shrugged.

"I was watching you. You look so cute when you strain yourself thinking."

… This girl will be the end of my sanity. I swear it.

"Anyway," I say, trying to change the subject. "Yukari, you have to see that-"

"Quiet!" she shouts. "I refuse to hand over my Moka to you two! So, that's why I'm declaring war on you!" She twirls around in a showy fashion, and then whips out a weird stick, with a heart on the tip and a star in the middle of it. She waves it at storage locker… which begins to rattle and shake. Just what is this girl doing?

…

Why are those brooms floating?

_'Ah. She is a witch.'_

Oh. So she's using magic to make them-

Is that a bucket?

*CLANK*

* * *

…

Oww…. What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?

"Nathan! Are you ok?" Mizore?

"What hit me?"

"A bucket, the way I heard it." Kurumu's here too?

I look to my right to see her tending to Tsukune, who was even worse off than I was. The guy was covered in bruises and cuts, which I assume he got from Yukari's little prank.

"Good to see your ok," he says. "You had Mizore and us scared there."

"Mostly frosty," Kurumu adds.

"Shut up, boob-monster," Mizore shoots back at her.

"Ignoring that, what the hell happened?" I ask.

"That brat happened. She used magic to make brooms and buckets attack you and Tsukune. He got hurt and you…"

"You took a bucket to the face and quickly made friends with the floor."

"Thank you, Kurumu…"

"Happy to help!"

So… A bucket knocked me out? How many times am I going to get hit in the face this week? Shit, it still hurts too.

"So, I take it that she still refuses to get away from Moka?" I ask while rubbing my sore nose.

"No," Tsukune says sadly. "She's stuck to her like glue and isn't letting me or anyone else get anywhere near Moka at all."

"Well, great. Now what?"

"You know, I heard a few things about that girl from my classmates," Kurumu interjects. "From what I've heard, she may be a genius, but she acts like a total brat. She often pulls pranks on everyone who messes with her."

"Everyon-" I'm not surprised at this… Kurumu is crawling on the bed that Tsukune is on while he backs away.

"Should we give you two some privacy?" Mizore asks the two.

"What?! No!" Tsukune cries out.

"You sure?" I ask slyly. "Cause I'm fine, so I don't think that I'll need to stay any more. We can just leave and you two can have some private time."

"No, no, it's fine! Please stay!"

*WHAM*

"Tsukune?!"

The hell?! Why'd he just hit himself?!

…

Yukari. But how is she-

"Kya! Tsukune, your so bold!"

Aaaand now he's groping Kurumu.

"I never took you as the type of guy to do that," Mizore comments.

"It's not me! I'm can't control my body!"

Ifrit, you have any idea how Yukari's doing this?

_'If I am not mistaken, the little witch is using a voodoo doll.'_

No shit?

_'None. If I remember correctly, a witch would make a doll out of straw in the shape of a human. If she were to put something from Tsukune's person, like a lock of his hair, she would be able to control him to some degree.'_

From what I see, I don't think that it's 'some degree'. Looks like she's got full control over him.

_'That may be because of the fact he is a human. Witches would not have the power to control, say, a vampire or a werewolf. She should have little difficulty controlling him.'_

"Tsukune?!" And in walks Moka. "What are you doing?! Kurumu, you used your charm on him, didn't you?"

"What? I did not!" Kurumu defends, getting off the bed and dragging Tsukune with her. "I said that I was done with doing that! I would never-"

"Gah!"

*THUMB*

Oh… My… Good… God…

"Don't look!" Mizore shouts as she covers my eyes. "Kurumu, pull up your panties!"

"I am! Tsukune! Wake up!"

"What happened?" I ask, my sight still being blocked.

"Tsukune had a massive nosebleed and passed out," Mizore informs me.

"This is getting out of hand… Where is that little-"

"Haha haha ha! I got you, dummy!" Guess that question answered itself.

Everyone, excluding poor Tsukune, turns to the window, where the little brat was trying to hide. I say trying because… well, her body was ducked behind the window, but her hat was in plain view. With Mizore removing her hand from my eyes, I walk over, open the window and stare down Yukari. Mizore was next to come over, and then proceeds to freeze her in a block of ice.

"Mizore?!" Moka cries. "What're you doing?!"

"Dealing with the problem," Mizore replies. "So, what should we do about brat genius here?"

"Unfreezing her would be a good start!"

"I'm going to say that she stays like that for a while," I say, joining to argument. "Let's say that it's the first step to her paying for what she's done."

"Nathan!"

"What?! She knocked me out and beat Tsukune up! Your just going let that slide?!"

"No.. But please, can't we just talk to her first?"

"Uh, we tried that, remember? That's how we ended up in the infirmary in the first place!"

"I'll talk to her then. Please."

Ugh. I don't want to say it, but at least if she talks to the brat, she just might listen.

"Fine. Mizore? If you please."

Reluctantly, and with a groan, Mizore waves her hand and unfreezes Yukari. Once defrosted, she shivers and sneezes. She looks up and jumps through the window and beelines for Moka (go figure).

"You people are violent!" Yukari shouts. She then begins to tug at Moka's arm. "Come on, Moka. Let's leave these guys and go have fun!"

"Yukari, we need to talk," Moka tells her.

"About what?"

This is going to be good. Moka had better tell her to back off. I don't think that Tsukune is going to be able to live without seeing Moka. And with her around, who knows how long he'll last. I just pray that Yukari will actually listen.


	12. Not Alone

"I'VE HAD IT! WOULD SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER?! I'M PISSED NOW!" Tsukune shouts, with a bump on his head and a red mark in the perfect shape of a hand on his cheek.

"Whoa… I didn't think you could get that angry, Tsukune," I comment. Damn he's pissed.

'_I believe that is putting it mildly.'_

Man… all this over a little girl. This school is defiantly strange.

After we got him up again, Tsukune, thankfully, only vaguely remembered what had happened. After explaining, he went from being embarrassed to being so angry that his veins are visible through his skin. Right now, we've moved outside the school building, Tsukune fuming with anger, and Moka trying to calm him down. Yukari has decided to hide behind her and continue to taunt Tsukune relentlessly like the kid she is, sticking her tongue out at him amongst other things.

"Come on… Let's just calm down now, Tsukune," Moka says while she continues to stand between him and the little brat.

"I think that his anger is justified," I interject. "We've been on the receiving end of her pranks, and Tsukune has gotten the worst of it. This needs to end, Moka."

"She's not bothering me, to be perfectly honest," Kurumu says holding her cheek. No mystery why she thinks that…

"He's right," Tsukune adds in. "You're being too easy with her, Moka! Can't you tell her that she's being a bother? I mean, it's best for her too right?!"

"I-I suppose but…" Moka says before falling silent. Behind her, Yukari has a look on her face that indicates that she is finally getting what her attitude is causing.

"You've got to stop this Yukari!" Tsukune continues. "If you just hang around Moka all the time, eventually, you'll end up losing all of your friends, and end up all alone!"

"So what?" Yukari says, waving her hand in front of her face. "If someone isn't on my intelligence level, I don't want to be friends with them! I don't need low level friends!"

"Yukari!"

"Besides… I've always been alone. It wouldn't matter anyway."

… Ok, so I feel like an ass…

"Yukari…" Tsukune says softly as he reaches out to her a bit.

*CLANK*

"HAHAHA! I gotta, I gotta!"

And we go right back to hating the brat. She's just knocked Tsukune in the head with… is that a golden washtub? Where the hell did that come from?

"Damn it, Yukari!" Tsukune yells out as she run away.

"Hold up," Moka says as she steps in front of him. "How can you be mad at her? That's horrible, Tsukune!"

"How can he not?!" I ask her. "Why are you still defending the little brat? You've seen what she's done and you just keep defending her no matter what! What is wrong with you?!"

"Me? What about you and Tsukune, Nathan? Don't you feel sorry for her?"

"At this point, no, I don't in fact." Moka shakes her head and starts to head in the direction Yukari ran.

"I won't abandon her! No matter what!" she shouts as she runs.

What is she talking about? She won't leave her alone, even after everything that's happened? I'm starting to wonder if Moka's still right in the head.

"What is up with her?" Mizore asks. "I get that she might feel sorry for her, but come on."

"What do you mean, "feel sorry for her"?" Tsukune asks her.

"Oh, that's right. You and Nathan spent your lives in the human world so you must not know."

"Not know what?" I ask.

"You two were born in the human world?" Oh, crap… That's right. Kurumu doesn't know that we're human…

"Well… yeah, sort of," Tsukune says while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, what do you two mean? What don't we know?"

"Well, witches aren't exactly looked up to," Kurumu states. "In fact, they're hated amongst monsters. Even now, it's hard to tell whether they are a 'supernatural' being or a human. A long time ago, they were seen as a kind of 'boundary being' between the human and monster world. But now, they're called half breeds and even discriminated against other monsters."

"That… sounds bad," Tsukune comments.

"Yeah. And on top of that, they're hated in the human world as well. In the middle ages, the humans went on things called 'witch hunts' and were killed!"

Ugh… That's right. I remember reading about that in middle school or something. And then there's Salem… Goddamn, I didn't think that witches had it this bad.

'_It is to be expected. The little one must have been all alone until today.'_

Alone…

"Tsukune! Where're you going?" Kurumu's shouts brought me back to reality. I turn to see Tsukune running down the same path that Moka and Yukari took moments before.

"Where's he running off to?" I ask.

"Probably after Moka and Yukari," Mizore answers.

"We better follow them," Kurumu states. "No telling what they're going to get into." With that, we start to run down the same path.

Greeaaat… More shit to get into… What could possibly go wrong?

'_Is staying here a better option than just letting those girls possible be killed?'_

Killed? Killed by who or what?

'_Those three young men from this morning. I could sense that they followed the young witch, even as you were unconscious. Did you not, young Santos?'_

Uh… No?

'_Then it seems like you'll need my help, Nathan. Just do as I tell you, and you'll be fine.'_

Why am I so skeptical then?

"Wow, it's foggy," I hear Kurumu say.

We've followed the path, and ended up near a swamp. It's the typical setting for this school, dead trees, graves, crows and bats everywhere. And the familiar sent of a swamp… Don't know if that's a good thing to be familiar with, but kind of reminds me of home.

'_Focus, youngling.'_

Yeah, yeah, I know.

"Where do we even start looking for them?" Mizore asks.

"Good question," I respond.

'_Don't look with thy eyes. Try and feel where they are.'_

The hell do you mean?

'_Every monster has a very distinct kind of aura, or monster energy. A vampire's, for example, is powerful and dense. They are the most powerful monsters out there, after all. Doth thou remember the first time thy felt it?'_

Yeah… It was the second day of school, when Tsukune said he removed Moka's rosary for the first time. I felt some kind of chill run down my spine. Is that what you mean?

'_In a way, yes. Now, concentrate.'_

This is all easier said than done, Ifrit. How do you expect me to just do something that I've only done once before, which, might I add, was by accident?

'_What was that quote from that "Star Wars" movie that thou always watched? "Do, or do not. There is no try."'_

I really hate you right now, you know that?

'_Yes.'_

Ugh… I'm not going to argue. Just how hard can it be? Ok, me, concentrate.

I close my eyes and breathe in. I block out Kurumu freaking out over which way Tsukune went, Mizore trying to shut her up, and everything else. The only thing I could hear at this point is my own heartbeat.

…

Whoa… A chill just went up my spine again. But… it doesn't feel like the time when Moka released her rosary. It feels… weaker, I guess is the way I'd describe it. Whatever it was, it defiantly wasn't Moka.

'_Correct, youngling. I cannot precisely tell thee what monster belongs to this aura myself, but it is most defiantly not the vampire's.'_

So what, just go in the general direction of the aura? Where would that get us?

'_Closer to thy friends, rather than just sitting here twiddling thy thumbs.'_

Ugh. Fine.

"Let's go this way," I say to the girls, pointing in the direction of the aura.

"What? Why?" Kurumu asks.

"Better than just sitting here and doing nothing."

"He's right," Mizore agrees. "Let's go see what's over there. The quicker we find them, the better."

Kurumu shrugs and we run off in the direction I pointed to. The ground was soft and muddy, but it didn't seem to slow the girls down very much. I, on the other hand, was trailing behind, and was starting to lose breath. I need to work out more.

"Look!" Kurumu shouts, pointing at something.

I follow her finger and see Yukari being held by Moka. Behind them, there were three giant lizards that were just looking at the two of them. One of them runs to them, his giant maw wide open. But, it seemed Yukari had the same idea and bit his tail. The lizard yelps a bit and turns to her, claws at the ready.

"He's going to kill her!" Kurumu yells out.

"NO!" a familiar voice yells out. Not a second later, Tsukune dives in, literally, and grabs Yukari… and took the hit for her.

"Tsukune!" I yell out at the sight of my friend get injured. I was about to run over, but Kurumu had already spread her wings and took flight toward him.

"Show off," Mizore mutters. "Come on, Nathan. We should help."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm a human, Mizore."

"So is Tsukune, and he just saved Yukari."

"… You got me there. Ok, lets go."

Mizore nods and extends her own claws. Her hair freezes over and the temperature in the area drops, making just about everything frost over… I sometimes forget just what she is able to do.

"Come on," Mizore says to me. I nod and follow after her and run towards everyone else.

As we run, Mizore throws little icicles at the lizard men, who turn at block them with their arms. Most of the icicles break on impact, but some managed to cut them a little. I let her do that and run up next to Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu, who just landed behind Tsukune. Mizore was quick to run up next to us as well.

"More of them?!" one of the lizards, who had some weird red mohawk looking thing on his head… I don't know what it's called. "Just how many people do we have to kill to get to the witch?"

"A lot," Tsukune says, clutching the wound on his back. "I won't let you kill a little girl… regardless of what she's done."

"You tell 'em, Tsukune!" Kurumu cheers.

"How can you guys talk about killing a kid like it's an everyday thing for you?" I ask them.

"She's a witch," the middle one says. "She has no place at this school! We thought we'd do everyone a favor and rid her of this school, once and for all."

"That's it? That's your excuse? You're all pathetic! Ok, yeah, she's a little annoying, but that doesn't automatically make it ok for you to kill her! Monster or not, there is no way in heaven or hell that is justifiable!"

"Heh. Ok then, you can die first so you don't have to watch, American!"

Crap... Me and my big mouth… No taking it back now, what's done is done.

*TINK*****

Or that could happen.

I feel a powerful surge of energy burst out from behind me, making me stumble a bit. I take a look back to see Moka's hair shift from pink to silver and her fangs to grow to the point that they poke out of her mouth quiet a bit. Almost as soon as her transformation is complete she was gone. I hear something fly past me, but it was moving so fast that I couldn't keep up. But I do hear the lizard men get hit by what I can only assume was Moka. One of them lands on a tree branch and goes limp, while the other lands in a bush. The remaining one could only watch as the fast vampire beat down his friends before he himself was literally kicked in the teeth. He goes flying into the lake that Kurumu, Mizore, and I past on the way here. As he lands in it, Moka lands gracefully on her feet and dusts off her shoulder.

"Cowards," she says. "The 'American' was right in saying that you were all pathetic. But, what can you expect from those who can only gang up on those who are weaker than they are to feel superior? Know your place, trash."

"Way to go, Moka," I say with a clap. "But, just so everyone knows, the "American" has a name."

"Yeah, you sure showed them," Mizore says as she reverts back to her human form.

"Why…" I hear Yukari say in a soft, almost inaudible tone. "Why did you all come to save me? Even when I did such horrible things…"

"Because Yukari, we don't want you to be alone anymore," Tsukune tells her. "You no longer have to be. We can be friends from now on, right?"

"Totally," I chime in. "I know that I said some mean things as well, but I'm willing to forgive you for what you've done. That's what friends do right?"

Yukari looks at all of us with tears in her eyes.

"Y..you all…. wwwWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAHAAHAAAA! I'M SORRY! WWWWWAAAAAAHHH!"

'_Did thou wish to make the young one cry?'_

You think I wanted her to cry, Ifrit?! This isn't what I thought was going to happen!

"Come on now, Yukari, don't cry," Tsukune begs.

"Yeah," Kurumu says, comforting the crying girl. "It's ok now, you don't have to cry."

"WWWWWAAAAAHAHAAAHAAAAA!"

"Seems like you all have your hands full," Moka says as she walks over.

"That's putting it mildly," Mizore says. "So, any guess as to how long until she calms down?"

"I give it a few more minutes," I guess. "Surely she can't cry for long."

"That is what I'll guess as well," Moka says as she picks up her rosary. "In the mean time, Tsukune, you should head for the nurses office to get that wound looked at."

"Heh, I guess you're right," Tsukune says as he gets up. He was stumbling a bit, so I walk over and lend him my shoulder. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I tell him.

We all walk to the infirmary, Yukari included, after she stopped crying long enough. We open the door, but the nurse was out. I help him sit down on one of the bed and looked for the antibiotics that seemed to be used way to often at this school.

"Um," Yukari say quietly, "if you'd like, I could help with your wound, Tsukune."

"Really?" he asks.

"Hold it," Kurumu interjects. "How do you know she won't just prank you again, or just make it worse?"

"I won't, I swear!" Yukari exclaims while she waved her hands in the air. "I want to help!"

"Whoa, whoa," Tsukune says. "It's ok. I trust you, Yukari."

At this, Yukari smiles wide and takes off her hat. She sticks her hand in it, and moves it around like she's looking for something. After a minute, she pulls out a jar of some weird clear, green gel or something.

"You got a rabbit in there, by any chance?" I joke. What I get in response from the little witch is a questionable look.

"What? No, that'd be stupid. Why would I do that?"

"It's a joke… You know, when magicians reach into a hat and pull out a rabbit?"

"My daddy doesn't do that… He loves animals."

"… It's… Uh… Hmm, how do I explain this? In the human world, fake magicians would do that."

"Why? That's horrible." I faceplam and sigh.

"Forget it," I say as I rub the bridge of my nose. "Just help Tsukune and drop it for now. I'll try to explain later."

Yukari shrugs and jogs over to Tsukune. She opens the jar and applies its contents to his wound. I guess whatever that stuff is it's working on account he looks relaxed. Looks like she really is help him for a change today. I hear Moka reattach her rosary and fall onto the other bed as her hair returns to her normal pink color.

"What a day…" I mutter to myself.

"I know," Tsukune agrees as Yukari continues to apply the gel to his back.

* * *

After Tsukune was well enough to go to class, we all left to our respective rooms for the rest of the day. Thankfully, the rest of the day goes by without anything else bad going on. Ms. Nekonome just ended class, so I was getting ready to head to my dorm room.

"Hey, Nathan," I hear Tsukune call out. "Did you hear? After we got back, Yukari apologized to her whole class."

"Well, good for her," I say. "Hopefully, her little pranks are over and done with. I think that she'll be making a lot more friends if she does."

"Yeah, me too."

"Um, Tsukune?" Speak of the devil, there she is.

"What's up, Yukari?"

"Well… I just wanted to thank you for what you did today… and…"

"It's alright," Tsukune says gently. "I just did what was right. You don't have to be alone anymore, Yukari."

"Thank you… And I'm sorry for everything that I did and said to you and Nathan."

"Don't worry about it," I tell her.

"And… Well, Tsukune, there's… something else that I want to say."

"What's that?" Tsukune asks.

Yukari is fidgeting in place and blushing a lot… wait…

"Well… I just wanted to say that… I LOVE YOU, TSUKUNE AONO!"

*****CRASH*

What the fuck?! Again?! Not only did she tackle him to the ground, but is now straddling him!

'_As I said before, that is a lot of love for one so small.'_

Not helping, Ifrit!

"What the hell, Yukari!" I hear Kurumu's voice call out from the door.

"Wh…What's going on?" Moka asks as she steps into the room.

"Ah! Moka!" the witch says happily seeing the vampire. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Why? And why are you straddling Tsukune?" Moka asks shaking.

"You see, when Tsukune pushed me down earlier… well, let's just say that I didn't feel like a kid anymore!"

No little kid should say that with that amount of blush, Yukari!

"I still love you, Moka, so don't worry about that. But, now I love Tsukune, too!"

"WHAT?!" Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune, and I cry out. Not even a second later, Kurumu runs over and pushes Yukari off of Tsukune, and shoves his face in between her breasts.

"Oh, HELL NO!" she cries out. "Tsukune is MY Destined One!"

"Nuh uh! He belongs to Moka and me!" Yukari shouts as she pulls on Tsukune's arm.

"What in the actually fuck?!" I shout in English.

"This is an interesting development."

"GAH! Mizore!" I turn around to see Mizore hiding… behind her own desk.

"I can't say that I saw this coming. This is very interesting."

"Don't say that!" I say, switching back to Japanese. "No matter how you look at it, this is wrong!"

"You two…" Moka? "You're both just wasting your breath…"

I don't like where this is going…

"TSUKUNE BELONGS TO ME AND ME ALONE!"

*CHOMP*

"Now that, I did see coming," Mizore says.

"Yup," I agree. "But still, you got three girls chasing after you, Tsukune. Granted, one is a kid, but still."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" he cries out.

"Hey! I'm may be a kid, but I'm still growing!" Yukari shouts. "You'll see, I'll grow up to be a beautiful woman, and you'll be jealous of him!"

"I doubt that."

"You say that like you know what he likes," Mizore mutters.

"It's better than being a stalker!" Mizore stands up and freezes Yukari in a block of ice… along with the other three.

"Mizore… what did we talk about freezing them?" I ask her.

"She had it coming," she states with a huff. "Besides, I got them to stop, didn't I?"

"What am I going to do with you?" I say flatly as I rub my eyes.

"Whatever you want, I won't object. I'll be the perfect wife for you, Nathan, I promise."

"That isn't what I mean!" I shout in a panic. I feel my face heat up from blushing. "Jus-Just unfreeze them already!"

Mizore pouts, but does what I tell her. The other three are freed from their icy prison and are dripping wet and sneezing.

"D-d-d-damn it, Snow Skank! Why'd you fr-fr-freeze us too?!" Kurumu yells as she rubs her arms.

"Actually Mizore, freeze her," I say, getting annoyed with her nickname for Mizore.

"Happy to," she says as Kurumu gets frozen yet again.

One day… I just want to go one day without things like this happening. Is that too much to ask around here?

'_Evidently, yes.'_

Damn it, Ifrit…


	13. Something's Fishy

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

*CLICK*

'_Good 'morrow, Nathan. Another day awaits.'_

Don't remind me…

'_Why are thou so negative? Long ago, humans were happy just to see another day.'_

Well, excuse me, but those humans didn't have the problems I do. I'm here, one of the only two human, in a school for MONSTERS. I'll say again: MONSTERS. I have a snow girl stalking the hell out of me, and taking my sanity bit by bit. And, oh yeah, I HAVE A DRAGON IN MY HEAD! Tell me, why is it I am so negative?!

'… _Remind me not to disturb thee in the mornings.'_

Yeah… Sorry about that. I'm NOT a morning person.

'_Clearly.'_

Yeah, so anyway-

"Na~than."

Of course… Wouldn't be a normal morning if this didn't happen, would it? I slump my shoulders, walk over to the window, and open it to see the very same snow girl that I was complaining about not two minutes before hand once again hanging off the windowsill. How or why she choices to do this, I'll never know. Nor do I want to.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she says as I look down at her.

"Morning," I respond. "You know, there is a door."

"And a hallway that's usually filled with other boys, and I don't like getting caught… unless it's by you, of course." Face, meet palm.

"Mizore… Just… I'll just meet you downstairs, as usual." She giggles a little bit and drops down to the ground below. After she lands, she waves up at me before turning and disappearing. Wonder how she does that… Just another mystery about this world, I guess.

* * *

After my morning routine, I walk down the staircase, catching up with Tsukune on the way.

"Morning, dude," I greet.

"Good morning, Nathan," he says.

"You look tired. Did you not get enough sleep or something?"

"Not really… Truth be told, I was actually writing a letter to my folks back home."

"What for? If your mail gets caught, they'll think that you're a spy and you'll defiantly be killed."

"I know, but I just felt the need to write them. I wasn't going to send it in the first place, so I know that they'll never read them, but I guess it's just a way for me to vent everything that's happened to me while here."

"I guess that I can understand that. Besides, it's not like they'd believe that you going to a school made for monsters, right? Even I think that's crazy."

"Yeah," he says with a laugh. "I also doubt that they'd believe me if I told them that I have three girls after me…"

"Amen to that," I say dryly. "There's no way that my parents would believe that I got a snow girl after me, either."

"By the way, why is it you haven't asked her out yet? Everyone's a bit confused about that."

'_Ah, the eternal question burning within my own mind. Seems your friends shares in my concerns._'

Quiet, you.

"Well… I've never had a girlfriend," I tell Tsukune while scratching my cheek. "And having her almost literally throw herself at me…"

"Is a little much?" he completes for me.

"Yup."

"Well, I can understand where you're coming from. Moka, Kurumu, and now Yukari are doing the same thing, and it's getting a little out of control."

"Hey, come on, Tsukune," I say patting his back. "It's a lot better than having them try to kill you, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Tsukune! Nathan! Wait up!" We turn around to see Moka, happy as ever, running up to meet us. When she does actually get over to us, she immediately latches onto Tsukune's arm. "Good morning!"

"Mo-Morning, Moka," Tsukune stammers.

"MOKA! Hand's off my Destined One!" Kurumu appears out of nowhere and a start pulling on the arm that Moka wasn't on while Moka pulls on the arm she was attached to. Not a full minute later, Yukari hops onto his back giggling.

"Ah, yes," I say. "A nice, normal morning, am I right?"

"I agree," a soft voice says from behind me. I turn my head around, expecting to see-

*SQUISH*

Cold and soft cold and soft cold and soft cold and sooooft!

"Mi-Mizore, why are you on my back?" I stammer out.

"I saw Yukari do it to Tsukune and thought I'd try it out on you. Do you not like it?" I defiantly do, but there's no way I'm saying that.

"I don't think he minds at all," Kurumu snickers. "I mean, look at that blush."

"Shut it!" I shoot back at her. "Nobody asked you!"

"So, is that a no?" Mizore asks, still on my back.

"No, no, no. I don't mean- what I meant to say was-"

"He loves it."

"QUIET, KURUMU!"

"I like being on your back. Can I do this more often?" Mizore asks as she nuzzles herself against my back.

"Don't ask me that now, Mizore!"

*THUD*

"Tsukune! Damn it, Moka! You drank too much of his blood again!" Kurumu shouts as she clocks the vampire in the head as Yukari was trying to shake him awake.

"Come on, Tsukune, wake up!" she shouts. "How're you supposed to make love to both me and Moka if you're dead?!"

"Yukari!" everyone, minus Mizore, shouts at the little witch.

Just what did Tsukune and I do to deserve this?

* * *

After that little fiasco, we all enter our respective classrooms and take our seats. I sigh as I take mine and sink into it. This has been a long morning… No doubt that this day is going to be even longer.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Nekonome says cheerily as she walks in. "As some of you may know, today we are going to start asking all of you to pick out a club to be in."

… Pardon?

"Before you try to get out of this, it is a requirement for all students to be part of a club. Seeing as though this school's goal is to train monsters here at the Yokai to adapt to human society, this is in place to get a deeper understanding of human society. Also, it is to experience the human-made activities thorough some sweat in club activates!"

"Ewwww…" most of the girls in the class complain.

"Oh, don't be like that! There are many different clubs here to choose from here! Classes are suspended for the day so that you can choose the club you wish to be in and meet your senpais in those clubs. Oh, and be sure to visit the Newspaper Club which I'm advising, ok?" Gee, that wasn't a shameless plug at all, Ms. Nekonome…

Still though, a club? I get that this school is trying to get its students to get used to human society, but are clubs really necessary? I'm a little scared to see just what types of clubs this school will have… Images of human organs, weird creatures, ghosts, and God knows what else pop into my head…

'_Thou art being dramatic. Human livers are nothing compared to the stomach when charred nicely. Quiet like a lambs, really.'_

… You are NOT helping, Ifrit!

'_Then again, they all taste to me.'_

STOP IT ALREADY!

"Nathan? Are you ok?" I look up to see Mizore standing in front of me with a concerned look on her face. "You spaced out there for a minute. Are you sick?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" I say in a rush. "I was just thinking about what-"

Before I could finish, Mizore put her forehead to mine, and I'm now painfully aware of just how nice she smells, how beautiful and flawless her face is, and then there's the cleavage shot only centimeters away from my line of sight… Stand down soldier!

"You don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, mom. I'm fine," I respond avoiding eye contact, trying to hide my embarrassment and my… little buddy.

'"_Little buddy"?'_

Don't ask… Ha, finally. Gone.

"If you say so," Mizore says, thankfully unaware of what my problem really was. "Moka already drug Tsukune away to look at the clubs. Should we take a look as well?"

"Probably should, yeah. I just hope that there are a least **some** normal ones here."

* * *

-1 Hour Later—

"We've visited well over two dozen clubs, and all that's happened is that some pervert has tried to take a picture up your skirt, I get creeped the fuck out by the Chemistry Club, and we almost died from the Bomb Making Club! WHO THE FUCK LET THEM MAKE A CLUB LIKE THAT?!" What the hell is wrong with this school?!

"I don't know, but let's not try to go through that again," Mizore says. "They knew I was a snow woman and yet they still insisted on showing off their incendiary bomb…"

"Well, at least you froze them before it detonated."

"I'm more happy at the fact that you let me."

"What? You expected me to be ok with what they were doing?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, no," she says while looking down. "This sucks… I really want to join a club with you, but it doesn't seem like there are any that are really safe for a human to join." She quickly covers her mouth and we both look around to see if anybody heard her.

"Please be careful about where you say that," I tell her in a hushed tone.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok. At least nobody heard. You know what they say, "No harm, no foul"."

*GROWL*

…

"Hungry?" Mizore asks innocently with a smile.

"… Yes," I reluctantly say. She giggles and takes me by the arm.

"Come on." With that, she starts to lead me in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

Maybe Tsukune and the others are right… I wonder if I should ask Mizore out. It's not like she'd be against it, and it sure as hell seems like she'd be happy. What has been stopping me? I know I keep on saying it's because I'm not used to having a girl that is as cute as she is hang all over me like this, but even I'm starting to have doubts. I… I know that she's a monster and I'm a human-

'_Dragonewt.'_

Whatever. I know that I'm what I am and she is what she is… But would dating her really be all that bad?

"We're here." I snap back to reality when I hear Mizore announce that we've arrived at the cafeteria.

We enter, get our food and seat down at a random table. I take my seat and Mizore… sits so close to me that she may as well be sitting my lap.

"P-personal space, Mizore," I tell her.

"Hm?" she asks with a sly smile while she scoots even closer. "And what is so wrong about me sitting so close to you, may I ask?"

"No-Nothing, it's just-"

"I'll have you two know that immoral student relationships are prohibited on school grounds." Dear God, not him…

I turn around to see my **least** favorite teacher here at Yokai still in the same tracksuit that he's had on since day one, the gym teacher and soccer coach, Okuto Kotsubo. This guy has some kind of vendetta against Tsukune and me, but I guess that it's because our performance in gym aren't exactly up to par. Other than that, does he ever wash that tracksuit at all? Seriously dude…

"We weren't trying anything like that, Mr. Kostsubo," I tell him as I gently push Mizore off. He just scoffs.

"I'm sure," he says. "I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that you **have** to find a club to join, not flirting with each other."

"I just said that we weren't flirting, sir."

"I was," Mizore says nonchalantly.

"Not helping right now, Mizore…"

"Ahem," Kostsubo interrupts. "I'll forget your lack of respect, Santos, and tell you two to cut it out. Hurry up and find a club." With that, he walks away, but looks back once.

…

Is it just me, or was he eyeing Mizore?

'_I believe that it would be safe to assume that he indeed was.'_

"I hate that guy," I mutter.

"I think that he's pretty nice," Mizore says.

"You haven't seen what he makes me and Tsukune do when we can't keep up with everyone else in class."

"He's goes pretty easy on the girl's class whenever we have him. Is he really that bad to you two?"

Huge wonder why he's easy on the girls… Fucking pedo.

"Ah, I guess that I shouldn't complain as much. We're just humans trying to keep up with monsters, so I guess that there's nothing we can do about that."

"Hmm… I wonder where everyone else is?" Mizore asks, changing the subject.

"Don't know. Maybe if we keep looking around, we'll run into-"

"MIZORE! NATHAN!" Yukari's voice cries out. We turn around to see her running up to us in tears.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Mizore asks as she closes in. Yukari stops in front of us to catch her breath.

"Moka… Moka and Tsukune… are… in trouble!"

"Where are they?" I ask.

"The pool! I heard some nasty rumors about the swimming club, that the members are mermaids!"

"Having a tough time seeing something wrong here, Yukari," I reply. "What's so wrong about mermaids being in the swimming club?"

"You're not listening, dummy!" Been a while since someone's called me that. "Mermaids suck out the life energy of those they bite, like a vampire sucking out blood. Moreover, Moka is a vampire and near water!"

Ok, now I can see the problem…

"Which way to the pool?" Mizore asks as she stands up.

"Follow me!" I spring up out of my seat and follow the witch.

We run past some very confused students and make it outside. Yukari leads us down a path that I've never taken before, surprisingly fast for someone so young. Guess that she's really worried. After a bit, a familiar blue ponytail in running not too far in front of us.

"Kurumu! I got them!" Yukari calls out.

"About time!" Kurumu shouts, as we get closer. "Where were you two?!"

"We were out exploring the clubs that the school had," Mizore says. "Originally I thought that all of us would go and look together, but Moka drug Tsukune out of the classroom before I could say anything."

"And you didn't think to follow them?" Mizore looks at me before looking back to Kurumu.

"Other things took priority." Palm, meet face.

"Damn it!" Kurumu yells. "This whole time Moka's been taking the lead away from my Destined One! If I were with them, then I'm sure that Tsukune would fall in love with the sight of me in a bikini!"

"_That's_ what you're concerned about?!" I shout at her. "Our friends are in danger and your thinking of how to seduce Tsukune?"

"Of course. I am a succubus after all."

'_I know I said it before, but succubi are simple minded.'_

While I do agree with that, we have bigger concerns here!

"There she is!" Yukari shouts pointing at the pink-haired vampire. Moka was running up the stairs up to the pool, but oddly had a pained expression on her face.

'_She hath been exposed to the water of the pool. She's been weakened considerably, so why is she running back to there?'_

Tsukune! Shit, he's in-

*SPLASH*

"MOKA!" Yukari cries out.

"Did she just jump into the pool?!" Kurumu yells. "Does she have a death wish!?"

We all run up the stairs and see that she did in fact jump into the pool. She was flailing around madly as she starting to sink.

"Moka!" Tsukune's voice yells. I turn around to see him being held by some blue haired girl that I've never seen before, so it's safe to assume that she's one of the mermaids.

"Let him go!" Yukari shouts as she raises her wand. A second later, a golden washtub appears over the head of the mermaid that was hanging onto Tsukune and came down on her. She gets clocked in the head and releases Tsukune.

"Tsukune, get Moka!" I call out to him. "Vampire's are weakened by water! She'll die at this point!"

"Wha… O-ok!" he stammers before he dives into the portion of the pool that she had jumped into.

"Damn it!" the blue-haired mermaid shouts as she throws the washtub Yukari hit her with aside. "I was so close to having him, and then you lot had to come along and ruin it!"

"Fat chance you'll have him, bitch," Kurumu scoffs. "He's-"

"Our _friend_ that you can't have," I interrupt.

"Wait… Aren't you Nathan Santos?" the mermaid asks.

"Uh… Yes?"

"You were that other freshman that smelled fantastic at the opening ceremony. To think, you and Tsukune just came here on your own accord. This is a great stroke of luck."

Uh, Ifrit? What's with her mouth?

'_That is just how mermaids are. It makes it easy for them to bite down on their prey.'_

Prey… Great…

"Back off," Mizore says as she steps in front of me.

"You think you can take on me and my club?" the mermaid scoffs. "Stupid bitch, in water we-"

*BOOM*

The section of the pool that Moka had jumped into just burst like a geyser. A second later, Tsukune comes up for air right in front of us and Kurumu and Yukari were quick to help him out. Moka, with her power released, rises from the water. Her silver hair is flowing slightly in from her power alone and she is pissed.

"How dare you… How dare you treat me like this?" she growls at the multiple mermaids around her.

"The rumors were true… You are a vampire," the blue-haired mermaid says as she stares at Moka. "This makes things easier. I already have my eyes set on Tsukune, and Nathan was kind enough to come as well. Like hell I'm about to hand them over to you!"

I am not going to fish food here!

"I should say the same to you," Mizore says.

"What?"

Mizore bends down and puts her hand in the pool, which causes Moka to jump into the air. A moment later, the entire pool flash freezes, trapping or just flat out freezing the mermaids in place.

"What the hell?!" the mermaid leader, I'm guessing, shouts.

"Let me say this once," Mizore says as her hair returns to normal. "Tsukune and Nathan are good friends of mine, and they sure as hell don't belong to you. Moreover, I saw Nathan first."

"Motive aside, nicely done, frosty," Kurumu congratulates.

"I'll say," I mutter.

"You won't stop me!" The mermaid jumps out of her icy prison and falls towards us with her teeth bared.

"No, but I will."

*BANG*

Moka kicks the mermaid so hard that the impact of it makes a sound similar to a gunshot. The mermaid flies clear across the pool, crashes through the fence, and continues to fly through multiple trees before stopping. Moka lands on her feet but is breathing heavily. The water has obviously taken its toll on her.

"Moka!" Tsukune cries out as he runs to her.

*SLAP*

Holy… crap. She just smacked Tsukune in the face.

"You fool," Moka says with a good amount of spite. "You think that you can be friendly with me? Know your place, Tsukune."

"What is wrong with you?" Kurumu yells at her as she held Tsukune's arm. "He was worried sick about you and even saved your life! How's about showing some gratitude!?"

"Gratitude to someone who can't think of anyone else's feelings but his own? Don't make me laugh. Due to his decision to come here, despite the other Moka's pleas not to, she and I were hurt from the water, but she blamed herself for not being able to join him in the pool. But I know better. The type of men who can't think of anyone but themselves have no right to come near me." With that, she turned and walked away. "… She was crying her eyes out thanks to you."

… Ouch. That's gotta hurt. I look to Tsukune, who has the look of defeat on his face.

"Dude…"

"She's right," he says quietly. "I was selfish… I drug her here even though she said she didn't want to come. I didn't know that she could get hurt from the water… I'm such an idiot."

"Tsukune, it's ok," Kurumu say gently. "I… I'm sure that she can't stay mad forever. Just you wait, I'm sure that by this time tomorrow, the other Moka will be just as happy and go lucky as before."

"Yeah, she's right, Tsukune," Yukari adds. "You just didn't know. I'm sure that Moka will see that and forgive you in no time flat."

Let's hope so… I don't think that he can stand her hating him for long.

* * *

This is ridiculous. Three days have already past, and Moka hasn't been at school since we saw her leave the pool. Needless to say, Tsukune has taken it pretty hard. He's been in a depressed state all three days. He's barely said a word to anyone in the group, let alone joined a club. Hell, no one in our group has turned in the slips telling the teacher which club we want to join up.

When class ends, Ms. Nekonome called us up to stay after class, Tsukune included.

"Now, I'm sure that you all have a good reason, but I really need the five of you to pick a club," she says once we're all there. "Do you all at least have an idea as to what club you want to join?"

"Well… no, ma'am," Tsukune says for us. Everyone else nods at his statement.

"Hmm… Well, in that case, how's about you all join the newspaper club? We haven't had anyone join, and we're in danger of being shut down. What do you say?"

Well, not my first choice, but it defiantly beats any of the other clubs here, that's for sure.

"Why not?" I say. "Beats being forced to join some club that I hate, anyway. Sign me up."

"I'll join as well," Mizore says. I kinda figured she'd join if I did.

"Splendid!" Nekonome cheers. "What about you three?" Yukari and Kurumu look at each other and then to Tsukune, who was still looking down.

"I-"

"Sounds like fun!" a familiar, cheery voice calls from the door. Everyone whips their heads around to see Moka standing there!

"Moka!" Tsukune cries out in joy.

"Heheh… Sorry for not coming to school for the last few days," she says while rubbing the back of her head. "After what I happened, I spent the whole time asleep."

"You slept for three days straight?" I ask shocked.

"Well, I used a lot of energy on the fight and the water drained me a lot more, so…"

"Excellent, that's three new club members!" Ms. Nekonome cries out in absolute joy.

"I'll join too!" Tsukune announces.

"What?! Me too!" Kurumu chimes in.

"If Moka and Tsukune are joining, than count me in too!" Yukari says with a leap of joy.

"Six new members?! This is totally awesome! Meow!" Ms. Nekonome is over the moon with joy at this point. "Oh, so glad that we don't have to be shut down! Hurray!"

"Question," I interject. "We aren't going to have to deal with potentially dangerous club members are we?" I look from left to right at everyone. "Besides the ones present, of course."

"Hey!" everyone yells at me, before we all burst into laughter.

Well, at least we all get to stay in the same club together. I just hope that the other club members, or sempais, **won't** be trying to kill us.


	14. Clubs and Confessions

"Alright everyone," Ms. Nekonome started, "I would like to welcome all **six** of you to the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

…

"Um, Ms. Nekonome?" Tsukune says as he raises his hand. "Are we the only members?"

He's right. The only ones here are Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Ms. Nekonome and I. Surely this isn't all of us. There has to be more, right? We're already here in the homeroom, since Ms. Nekonome already told us that the club doesn't really have a room of its own. We all sat in the front of the room, Tsukune and his expanding harem sitting together, while Mizore and I sit together as usual.

"No, don't be silly Mr. Aono."

Well, that solves that mystery. But, where is the rest of the club?

"Excuse me," a voice calls from the doorway. Everyone turns their heads to see… some roses? No, bouquets of roses would be more accurate.

"Ah, Gin! There you are," Ms. Nekonome says.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Gin says as he moves the flowers out of the way of his face that had a grin plastered on it. "I'm Ginei Morioka, the president of the Newspaper Club. But please, just call me Gin."

As he says that, he quickly hands one of the girls a bouquet still wearing the same grin. Even Yukari got one!

"When Ms. Nekonome told me that you girls had joined the club, I simply had to rush and get these for all of you," he says. "Ah… I may say that, but those flowers do so little to compliment you beauty."

Well, this guy… is interesting, to say the least.

"Gin here is a second year, and the only other club member," Ms. Nekonome states. "Just ask him any questions you may have concerning club activities, ok?"

"Heh, you can all count on me," Gin said pointing at himself.

"Well, I've got to go to a teacher's meeting. You all be nice now! Meow!" With that, Nekonome is out the door, meowing like a cat the whole way.

"Well," Gin starts, earning everyone's attention, "the first order of business would be me telling you guys how things work around here. Basically, the goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school's newspaper and hand it out to the students and faculty. Most of your activities in the club will be reporting on all kinds of things that happen within the academy itself and put them in the newspaper! We'll be putting ourselves in harms way for the sake of the best scoop! So, I'll tell you right now that this isn't going to be an easy ride. Once you've join, you'd better prepare yourselves because this club is NOT for the faint of heart!"

… Wow. Gin is pretty passionate about this club's success. He seems like the reliable type, thankfully.

"But, we mostly just report the boring stuff, so don't sweat it! I was just trying to mess with you guys." He then claps his hands together. "So, anyone have any ideas for the first official story for the club?"

"Oh, I know," Kurumu, says. "What about that peeping tom that's going around school?"

"Peeping tom?" Tsukune asks. "What do you mean?"

"Rumor has it that is some guy going around school peeping on girls while they change or something. But the thing is that who ever it is, they're so fast that nobody's even gotten a good look at him."

"I've heard about that," Mizore adds in. "Lots of girls have been complaining about this guy. It's hard to change in the locker room without having to look over your shoulder because of this guy."

"Gross!" Yukari shouts. "Perverts are the worst!"

… Really?

"You are the **last** person who can say that Yukari," I tell her.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, clearly oblivious to her own attitude to what she's say she wants to do with Tsukune and Moka…

'… _As you might say, she's messed up.'_

You're telling me?

"Anyway, how do we even get information on someone nobody's seen?" Tsukune asks.

"Easy," Gin says with a smile. "We turn to our most valuable resource: the people. Somebody must know something about this peeper, whomever they are."

* * *

"It really seems like Gin knows what he's doing," I say. After the club came to an agreement to track down this peeper, Gin had us print out some flyers asking for information about their identity. After they were printed, he sent Mizore and I to conduct interviews with random girls. We were walking down the halls of the school now, just talking.

"I'll say," Mizore comments. "But, I can't help but feel like he's hiding something."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know really. Just something about him, I guess."

I shrug at her statement. Gin seems like a nice guy and I don't think that he'd be the type to do something like peep. Then again, I've been terribly wrong about judging monsters so far…

We walk on until we came to Yukari's homeroom. She'd told us that she heard a few girls talking about catching a glimpse of the peeper, so we decided to start there. Mizore was the first to walk in and flagged down three girls that were talking in the corner.

"Are you Yuka, Mako, and Izumi?" she asks the girls.

"Yeah, is there something you need?" Yuka, the girl in the middle for the group of girls, says.

"I'm Mizore and this is Nathan. We're here to ask you a few questions for the newspaper club."

"What about?"

"It's about the peeper that's popped up recently," I say. "Have you three noticed anything about him, like what he looks like or what type of monster he is?"

"Now that you mention it, I think that he might be a werewolf," Izumi, the one on the left, states. "I mean, I would think he would be. I can't think of any other monster that would be able to move so fast."

"That would make sense," Mizore says. "Anything else?"

"Not really," Mako, the girl on the right says. "Oh, there was the time when I was changing to take a shower after my club, then I heard the clicking of a camera, if that helps."

"It just might. Thank you for your time." Mizore and I bow respectively and leave the classroom.

"Are werewolves really that fast?" I ask her once we're in the hall again.

"Yup. I heard that they're in the same class as vampires."

"Seriously?!" Mizore nods. "So, we could possibly be on the look of something that is just as powerful as a vampire?"

"Not necessarily," Mizore says. "Vampires are monsters known for their strength. Now, in the case of werewolves, that isn't true. Werewolves are known for their blinding speed."

"So… they're fast?"

"Super fast."

Well shit on a stick.

'_Why would feces be on a stick?'_

It's just something that I say, Ifrit. Don't worry about.

"So, assuming that this is a werewolf we're dealing with, what then?" I ask Mizore.

"… We just really have to hope that it isn't what we're dealing with," she responds.

"Nice pep talk…"

* * *

We continue to talk to students that were victims of the peeper, all of them saying the same things as the first three: a large, fast figure that just up and vanished when they were noticed, but not before there was a flash of a camera. A lot of the girls had some… colorful things to say about the peeper, most of which I prefer not to repeat. I swear I've never heard a girl say the word "fuck" so many times in a single sentence.

"Everything is pointing to a werewolf at this point," Mizore says while looking over some of the notes she's taken.

"So we're screwed then," I mutter. "There's no way that we can capture a werewolf if they're as fast as you say they are."

"Depends on whether or not we can even find out who this peeper actually is… Say, Nathan?"

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn around to see that she'd stopped walking.

"You don't… do that sort of thing, do you?"

"What?! No!" I say as I swing my hands in front of me. "I would never peep! I swear! Besides, you know that I'm not a werewolf and all so why ask that?"

"Well, my mother told me that all men were perverts and to expect something like this."

"… I don't know if that is good motherly advice."

"Is it true though? Are you… a pervert?"

Ugh… I really don't want to answer this… Ifrit! Help me!

'_What doth thou expect me to do? As thou hath put it, I am but a voice in thy head.'_

Goddamn it! No guy wants to admit that he's a pervert! It's just wrong!

'_Would that count as a confession?'_

SHUT IT!

"Nathan?" Mizore was now inches away from my face, gazing into my eyes with her own.

"I'm not!" I quickly say. "A-anyway, lets continue with our interviews." Anything to get away from **this** subject…

"I wouldn't mind you know… I'd be ok with anything you want me to do."

"A…Anything?!" I ask as my voice cracks from surprise.

"My mother said that a good wife takes care of her husbands every needs, after all."

Dear God, what kind of mother does she have?! Most mothers don't want their teenage daughters to know about that kind of stuff, let alone talk about it openly!

"Can we please stop talking about this, Mizore?" I ask as I turn around to hide my growing problem, if you catch my drift… only to have her hop on my back again.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asks slyly. "It seems your little pal is getting excited."

"This is a natural phenomenon!" I shout as I try to cover it. "You can't blame me for that! Please, I am begging you to drop this subject!"

'_A man shouldn't beg.'_

I am **not** a man! I am a boy that is afraid at the moment!

'_Afraid of a snow woman?'_

YES!

"Nathan." Mizore's voice brought me back from arguing with Ifrit once again. Only this time, she seemed worried about something.

"Y-yes?" I ask carefully. She looks at me for a second before getting off my back, the concerned look in her eye not fading.

"Are you ok?"

Aside from the incredibly awkward question earlier?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"After I teased you, I called your name several times but you didn't respond until now. This isn't the first time this has happened either. You seem a bit distant lately and I'm worried about you… Please tell me what's wrong."

'_I shall give her this, she is vigilant.'_

I'll say… But I didn't think she'd be this worried though.

'_It is to be expected, seeing as though she is a snow woman.'_

I guess…

"You just did it again… Are you sure you're fine?"

Crap…

"Actually… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Mizore asks, her worry seeming to grow.

"Well… It's hard to explain, but-"

"There you two are." Yukari who was jogging up to us looking a bit upset about something interrupts me. "Gin said that club activates were cancelled for today and told me to inform you guys."

"Cancelled?" I ask. "What for?"

"I didn't see him do it, but apparently Tsukune took a peek up Kurumu and Moka's skirts while they put up some posters."

"Tsukune did? That doesn't seem like him."

"Like I said, all guys are perverts," Mizore says. "Even Tsukune is capable of something like peeping."

"I don't know if Tsukune actually did it or not, but Moka and Kurumu slapped him and went off somewhere," Yukari continues. "So since club is over, I guess that I'll see you two lovebird tomorrow!"

"We aren't-" Before I could continue, Yukari was already skipping down the hall, obviously ignoring whatever I was going to say.

"So, what were you going to say?" Mizore asks once we're alone again.

"Well…"

Is it really all right to tell her I wonder?

"Actually, let's go somewhere more private." Mizore then grabs my hand and starts to lead me somewhere.

* * *

Wow…

"This is where I go when I want some time to myself," Mizore says.

After we left the building, she led me to the outskirts of the school campus. We deviated from the path and through some trees. Finally we came to the edge of a cliff that had a view of the blood red ocean below. Most of what I could hear aside from Mizore was the waves crashing below and the wind. It was amazing in it's own way…

"This is amazing," I say out loud.

"It is… I like coming here." Mizore then walks in front of my and tilts her head as her long purple hair blows in the breeze. "So, what was it you wanted to say earlier?"

"Ah, right… Well, you see… Thing is…" Why is this so hard to say?

"Take your time."

… Ah, fuck it. I take out my pendant from under my shirt and take it off, holding it in front of her in my hand. She stares at it for a moment before looking at me again.

"This is something that my granddad gave me when I was about six or seven years old. He said that I should always keep it with me, no matter where I went. I never understood why, but it became a habit for me to do just that."

'_Is it wise to tell her about me?'_

If you wanted to say something, you should've said it earlier. You don't get a say anymore, I've already started anyway.

"The stone is pretty, but what does this have to do with what you were talking about?" Mizore asks confused.

"That's just it," I tell her. "This stone is… it's what's called a Ryuu Stone."

"A what?"

"Well… One second."

Ifrit, if she touches the stone, would she be able to hear you like I do?

'_In theory, I suppose.'_

Ok.

"Touch the stone," I tell her.

"What? Why?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Just trust me."

"Ok." That was too quick of a response…

Mizore places her hand in mine, in turn touching the stone like I asked her to.

'_Snow woman, can thee hear my voice?'_

"Whoa!" Mizore pulls her hand back at Ifrit's voice entering her head. "What was that?!"

"That was Ifrit," I respond. "Just… hear him out." Mizore seems weary, but eventually places her hand back on the stone.

"H-hello?" she says aloud, looking at her hand that was on the stone.

'_Thou doth not need to speak. I can hear thy thoughts just like I can hear Nathan's.'_

"This… is weird," Mizore says aloud again.

"Trust me, you get used to it," I tell her.

"I think that I'll stick with talking out loud," Mizore tells Ifrit.

'_Very well.'_

"Nathan said that your name was Ifrit?" she asks still looking at her hand.

'_That is correct.'_

"What… are you?"

'_I am the spirit of a dragon from ages past. My spirit dwells within the stone that you and Nathan are now touching.'_

"How does that work?"

"Long story," I tell her.

'_It began long ago, when monsters and humans still shared the same world…'_

"Oh Christ, here we go…"

* * *

'… _And that brings us to the present.'_

Dear Lord… How long did that take?

"A little over twenty minutes," Mizore says.

"Oh… right, forgot that you could hear what I think," I reply. After I say that, Mizore retracts her hand from the stone.

"So, that is why you've been spacing out recently?"

"More or less, yeah," I say as I put my pendant back into my shirt. "Ifrit and I usually talk at random times of the day, and when he talks I usually can't hear anything else that goes on around me. Sorry to worry you."

"It's ok," she says with a smile. "I at least know now. I'm actually surprised that Ifrit is a for real dragon spirit. My mom said that they were only stories and never really existed at all, seeing as though no remains or anything relating to dragons were ever found."

'_I take offense to that. We were very real and fearsome!'_

Quiet.

"So, that's that," I say. "Should we head back to the dorms?"

"You go on ahead," Mizore says. "I want to check something real quick." She gives me a quick hug, which I return. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this one took so long to be put up, and I wish that it could've been longer, but college is taking priority right now. So, with that said, I probably won't be updating as often as I did during the summer, but will when I have a chance. Also, I'm also going to be going through the story (this chapter included) and correcting some hiccups, so that's one more reason that I won't be uploading a new chapter in a while. My grammar isn't the best, so bear with me!****  
**

**Peace out!**

**-CajunNinja**


	15. A Dragon's Fury

**AN: FINALLY! I've been trying to upload this chapter for 2 days now! ****Ugh... Anyway, here's the new chapter guys! Sorry I took so long with it, but I've been wrapped up in school and other things. Break is coming up soon for me, so I'll hopefully add a couple more chapters. Maybe. We'll see how it goes. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Go away Tsukune! I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

"Bu-But Moka, I told you what happened yesterday was nothing but a misunderstanding! Please, just let me explain!"

"No!"

… Hot damn. What did I miss?

Early in the morning and the moment I catch up to Tsukune and Moka… Well, Moka is staying a good five feet away from Tsukune every time he tries to get closer. I guess that he really did peep up her skirt. Didn't think he had it in him.

"Ah, good morning Nathan," Moka says when she sees me, completely ignoring Tsukune.

"Uh, hi," I respond. "So, something you want to talk about?"

"Nope," she responds. "Nothing at all. Do you want to walk to school together?" I look over to Tsukune, whose face is a mask of utter defeat.

"I… think that I'll wait for Mizore," I say. "You go on ahead. I'll see you in class."

"Alright!" With that, Moka is off, walking toward the school. With her gone, I turn my attention to Tsukune.

"So you actually did it? You peeked at her and Kurumu?" I ask.

"No!" he immediately answers. "Well, yes, technically I did, but I didn't want to!"

"Dude…"

"Don't look at my like that! I said that I didn't mean to!"

"How do you not mean to look up someone's skirt?"

"I didn't mean to at first! It was Gin who started it."

"Gin?"

"Yeah! He had Kurumu and Moka put up some posters near the shoe lockers. They were up on some stepstools because Gin kept telling them that the posters needed to be even higher on the wall than they could reach. I was putting up some other posters on a shoe locker, and I look back to see him crouching down under them. Thinking that he was doing something else, I bend down too, only to see that he was getting an eyeful of their panties! When I try to stop him, he turns it into that **I** was peeping at them!"

"But… you did."

"Not at first! It was him!"

Uh… I'm not sure what to say anymore. Ifrit, any input?

_'I think I have a solution.'_

Already?

_'I hath noticed that the girls skirts around these parts are incredibly short. 'Tis simple: lengthen the cloth.'_

… I am NEVER going to ask you for input again. On anything. Why on God's green earth do you think that'll solve the problem?

_'Thou asked for input.'_

I hate you…

"Look dude," I say switching my attention back to Tsukune, "I don't think that you did what you did on purpose, I don't. Moreover, I'm sure that Moka feels the same way. I'm not sure what to do, but I think that you should avoid kneeling down behind girls for a while." I can't help but laugh at myself when I say that.

"Very funny… But thank you. We should probably get going. We don't want to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, I want to wait for-"

*SQIUSH*

Cold and soft again!

"Good morning, Nathan." I turn my head around slowly to see that Mizore had, once again, hopped onto my back and pressing her breasts against it.

"M-morning, Mizore," I stammer out, earning a chuckle from Tsukune who was just standing there watching.

"Well, gangs all here," he says. "Let's go."

"Sure. Mizore, you're going to have to get off to walk."

"Can't you just carry me?" she asks while pressing her breasts against me.

"I-I don't know if I can," I stammer out again.

"Am I heavy?"

"What? No! I didn't mean that, honest!"

"Then what?"

"Cause this is embarrassing!"

"Wow guys. Openly flirting now, huh?" I whip my head around to see that Kurumu had joined up, along with Yukari, who was smiling like she usually does. I'm left standing there, Mizore still on my back, with a good amount of blush forming on my face.

_'Simply confess thy feelings for the snow woman and be done with it.'_

DID I ASK FOR INPUT, IFRIT?! NO! NOW SHUT IT!

_'My question is why thou art still hiding it. Thou said it yourself; thou doth not have anything against being with her. Cease this delay and tell her!'_

I will when I'm good and ready, not when you tell me!

*SQUISH*

What the- who turned out the lights? And why is- wait a second… Cold… Soft… Round… Dark… SWEET JESUS, MARY, AND JOESPH!

I yank myself out of the confines that, just as I thought, were Mizore's breasts.

"Welcome back to reality," she says with a small smile.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?!" I ask in a panic and a face, which I suspect, is pure red at this point.

"You were talking to Ifrit again and blanked out. I told everyone else that you were frozen with embarrassment so they went ahead to the school."

"Not what I meant. Why'd you stick my head between your… Your…"

"My chest? Kurumu said that guys like it when girls do that. Was that wrong?"

"… No comment."

"So yes she was right?"

"No comment!" Mizore just smiles before taking a hold of my arm. She doesn't wrap herself around it like she did before; rather she just places her hands on it and walks with me. "By the way, where'd you go after we talked yesterday? You just said that you were going somewhere, but nothing besides that."

"Oh that. Yeah, I wanted to go and check a hunch I had. Turns out I was right about it, too."

"That hunch being what exactly?"

"You'll see."

Well, that doesn't really help anything. Oh well, guess that she'll tell me when she wants to. Still, I have a feeling that it isn't really going to be pretty. I also wonder if has to do with that feeling she had about Gin, like she said yesterday.

* * *

*RIIIINNG*

"Well, that's all for today class," Ms. Nekonome says as she wraps up class at the same time the bell rings.

I get up from my desk and see that Mizore had stopped Moka and Tsukune at the door, talking about something. After about a second or two, the two of them nod and walk back to the middle of the room.

"What's up?" I ask, going over to talk to them.

"Mizore said that she had something she wanted to show everyone," Moka says. "She just went to go and get Kurumu and Yukari from their classrooms too."

"Do you know what she's up to, Nathan?" Tsukune asks me.

"No idea," I respond with a shrug. "She did mention that she confirmed a hunch of hers this morning, but I have no clue what that hunch is specifically."

"She's just one great big mystery to all of us, huh?" Moka says with a small smile.

"Seems like it." As I say that, the other two come in, following Mizore to the where we were. "Hey. Now, you going to explain this little hunch of yours Mizore?"

She simply nods and reaches into her jacket's pocket, pulling out some photos. She places them on the desk that we were surrounding, letting us get a good look at them. The images were of Gin, our club president… with a camera with a long lens, on his stomach, taking pictures of the girl's dressing room.

"Ewww!" Yukari was the first to react to the photos.

"So he WAS the culprit!" Kurumu shouts… as she does what she usually does. "I'm so sorry for doubting you, Tsukune! Please forgive me!"

"I'm sure he would if he could talk… or breathe," I state blankly, causing her to realize what she was doing yet again before shaking the poor guy back and forth. "But besides that, way to go Mizore. You've exposed Gin for what he really is and solved the peeper case in one go. Nicely done." The snow girl's pale complexion darkens a bit at my praise.

"Just wanted to help out a friend," she says.

"You did a great thing, Mizore," Moka says next, avoiding even looking at the photos. "Thank you so much. I didn't want to believe that Tsukune was a pervert."

"You never did in the first place though, right?"

"Well, no but… It's just nice to know."

"What is?" Ah, just in time. Gin walks in the classroom, oblivious to what we were talking about or looking at on the desk.

"PERVERT!" The guy didn't have to even wait a second before Yukari conjured up a golden washtub and clocked him right in the dome… multiple times. "You're the enemy of all women! Die!"

_'… That's a lot of hate for one so young.'_

True, but he deserves this.

_'Art thou positive?'_

Totally… Course, there is the question of when Yukari will stop.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"Yukari, I think that's enough," I say as I see a number of lumps appear on Gin's head. I may say that he deserves every bit of this, but it is a little extreme. "You're going to kill him."

"That's the idea!" Yukari yells as she lets loose another string of washtubs. "Perverts like him deserve to die!"

… Remind me not to get her angry.

_'It hath been noted.'_

After about a minute, Gin was unconscious on the floor, with a large amount of lumps on his head and bleeding a lot. Yukari was panting from using up so much of her magic while the others and I stared down at our club president.

"Bad things happen to perverts, right Moka?" I comment, making a joke about what she said to me on our first day of school.

"Yup," she responds.

"What should we do with him?" Tsukune asks. "We can't leave him like this."

"The incinerator isn't that far from here," Kurumu says, completely serious.

"What?! We can't kill him!"

"Why not?" Mizore asks next, also deadpan and serious. "Nobody will care if he disappears. He's just some pervert who acts like a gentlemen to get girls to lower their guard."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"I think I'll have to side with Tsukune on this one," I comment. "Aside from taking pictures, I don't think that he did anything else. I'm not going to defend him peeping, especially since I think that I'd end up just like him if I do, but I don't think he deserves death."

"You sure that he didn't do anything else?" Mizore asks.

"Well… Ok, you got me there. But still, is he really worth it?" Everyone looks down at the unconscious Gin for a moment than nods.

"Yeah, he isn't worth killing," Kurumu says. "If anything, we should just expose him in the paper. That'd be a pretty good punishment."

"Hey, yeah. We should do that," Moka says. "I mean, we were looking into who the peeper was in the first place. Well, here he is, and we caught him red handed thanks to Mizore."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Yukari cheers out.

Seems like we're all in agreement here. Yukari and Kurumu work on tying Gin up to the ceiling with some rope (I have no idea where they even got it from), and we all start to work on the article. Moka and Tsukune worked on the structure of the paper, Yukari typed up some stories with Kurumu and Mizore, while I got to type up the whole 'Peeper Exposed' article. I made sure to point out that it was Mizore that found him out. Of course, Gin soon starts to stir in his rope cocoons and wakes up.

"Wha… What the hell?!" he shouts, seeing his predicament. "What's going on? Get me down from here right now!"

"We have the right not to listen to you, pervert," Yukari retorts. "That's what you deserve. Actually, it's better than what you deserve."

"What are you talking about?" The girls scoff and go right back to work, ignoring Gin completely. "Uh, girls? Ladies, come on. Let's talk about this, please."

"Something tells me that they aren't going to talk to you about anything," I comment, still working on the article.

"What? Why not?"

"Maybe because of this." I hold up a picture of him taking pictures and peeping, to which he begins to turn pale and sweat a bit.

"Ah, yes… that, uh, that I can explain…"

"Oh, yes. Please do," Mizore says, not even looking up from her work. "I'd love to hear your excuse for peeping on girls… Scumbag."

"Uh… Well, you see… I was just… I was looking for the peeper. Yeah, that's it."

_'As you might say, bullshit.'_

"Than how do you explain taking pictures of them while you "look" for the actual peeper?" I ask, causing Gin to sweat even more. Guess he knows the jig is up.

"…"

"No answer. He's guilty," Kurumu says, not looking up from her work like Mizore did. All the girls all scoff at him as they continue to work, not even sparing him a look in his direction.

"Oh, come on guys! I'm innocent, honest! Please let me explain."

"No!" the girls say in unison.

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'_

Tell me about it.

* * *

Soon, we were pretty much finished with club activities for the day and left the room. Of course, the girls were pretty insistent on leaving Gin where he was. I for one wasn't going to try to convince them otherwise, but Tsukune pretty much begged that we set him loose, despite the fact that Gin had pinned the blame on him for peeping yesterday. That in-and-of itself sparked a totally different argument, but I wasn't sticking around to hear it. I was tired and had to get homework for Ms. Ririko's class done. Sketchy rumors surround that woman and I'd rather not find out if they're true or not…

"Hey, Nathan," Mizore, who came along with me, says to get my attention. "I have a question about you being a… dragonewt, was it? What does that mean exactly? How will it happen or how will you know it's happening?"

"Yeah, that's right," I tell her. "Honestly? I don't know all the details. All Ifrit told me is that our souls would eventually merge, or something, and I'd be able to tap into his power. What that even means, or when it'll happen, I can't say."

"I see… Well, whatever happens, I'll be here with you," Mizore says with a small smile. "I'll always be your friend, just like you will to me, right?"

"A-absolutely," I stammer out.

_'Confess.'_

Shut up.

_'… Youngling! I can sense evil intent to the right!'_

What? … Crap, I feel it too.

I look to my right, and sure enough, there was a group of guys walking up to Mizore and I. Mizore had already extended her claws and was glaring at the group as they walked up to us. They were all older students from the looks of them, and were all still wearing their school uniforms, as well as evil grins on their face.

"Well, if it isn't the American transfer and his little girlfriend," one of them taunts.

"What do you want?" Mizore asks the group, not lowering her claws. All of them just chuckle as they continue to walk towards us.

"We don't want any trouble," I say as I step back a bit. "We're just heading back to the dorms for the night."

"We don't care," another one from the group says. "You and that Tsukune have somehow managed to surround yourselves with the hottest girls on campus, and quite frankly, that pisses us off. We just thought we'd show the snow girl here what a real man is like."

"I don't need you to show me," Mizore says with a surprising amount of malice. "I've already decided who I would give myself to, and he isn't you. Now go away or else I'll freeze you solid."

The group just laughs at her threat. Mizore then crouches down, but suddenly, the ground below her breaks apart. Neither she nor I have time to react as someone captures her that had shot up from the hole in the ground and held her arms at her sides.

"Mizo-" The same one who caught her ends up kicking me in the stomach. Pain shoots through my midsection as I double over in pain and start coughing.

"Nathan!"

"Hahaha! That's all you got, American!?" a bully taunts as he starts to kick me when I'm down, literally. "You're as weak as a human! It's pathetic!" Soon, others join in and there is nothing I can do about it. I can barely make out Mizore shouting at them to stop as I'm kicked repeatedly. I also make out that some of the bullies had torn off her jacket and had her arms spread out… Damn it all!

_'Youngling, you must do something! If this lasts, you will perish and the snow woman will be violated!'_

What do you expect me to do, Ifrit? I'm nothing but a human. Up against monsters, I'll be killed regardless!

_'… Than switch with me.'_

Eh?

_'Switch thy mind with my own. I will be in control of thy body and I can hasten the pace at switch thy power awakens. But, I can only do it for a short time and only if you let me! Quickly!'_

… What other choice do I have? If not, I'm going to die here and Mizore… she'll…

"FINE! DO IT, IFRIT!"

_'Very well, youngling. Sleep for now, and know that I shall save both you and the snow woman.'_

* * *

…

Ugh, my head… What happened? … What am I lying on? It's pretty soft.

"Welcome back."

"Mizore?" I look up from where I was laying down to see Mizore directly above me wearing a soft smile… Wait a second. Am I… Is this a… a… lap pillow?! "Whoa!" I shoot up from where I was laying down, which, sure enough, was her lap. Her large, white jacket was missing, but she still had on her stockings, belt, skirt, and black tank top.

"I'm so happy… I'm so happy that you're ok, Nathan," Mizore says on the edge of tears.

"What do you mean?" I ask before looking around. "Where are we?"

"My room."

"YOUR ROOM!? How'd we get here?! … And where's my shirt and jacket?" I look down at myself, and see that my school shirt and jacket were missing.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Mizore stays silent, looking at the floor. "Mizore, please tell me. What happened after I blacked out?"

* * *

_The bullies were still kicking you when I heard you shout. The ones that had their attention on me turned their heads in your direction… just in time for the ones that were kicking you to fly back screaming. Just like the ones holding me, I was surprised to see you standing there, roaring to the sky as monster aura was coming off your body like smoke. What happened next… was even more shocking. _

_You began to tear off your shirt and jacket. As much as I admire your body, I was shocked to see crimson red scales start to appear along your forearms and hands, ending in claws in place of nails. Then, wings had sprouted from your back, being the same red color as the scales on your arms. It was then that I noticed your eyes had changed from brown to a… complete black, the iris being slitted like the Inner Moka's were, and the whites of them had turned to a bright yellow. A tail lashed behind you as you simply stood there, glaring at the group of bullies._

_"Wh-what the hell? What is he?!" one of the bullies shouted. _

_"It doesn't matter," the bully in front of me says. "Just kill him." The group nods as they transform into their monster forms, some being just low class while others were ones of considerable strength. _

_"No! Don't hurt him!" I beg, only to be slapped by the one in front of me._

_"Shut up, bitch. Kill him." The whole group of them charge toward you at his command._

_But… you were so fast. A good number of them flew back without even knowing what had hit them. The rest of them saw you, claw extended and slashing one of their chests open, and try to jump on you. None of them were prepared for what came next. You let out a loud, feral roar and took to the sky. You then dive bombed, hitting the ground with a crash, sending debris and bullies alike flying in all directions. Some weren't so lucky, being crushed by the impact or being impaled by some stray debris. The others got up and tried to run away, but you breathed fire, incinerating the ones trying to run and the ones that still had a hold of me. _

_The rest of the surviving bullies had already run away and were long gone, leaving me, you, and the unfortunate bullies there. I was left sitting on the ground, trembling I was so scared. I couldn't even look away as you walked up to me, staring at me with your oddly colored eyes. _

_"Are you alright, snow woman?" It was your voice, but… I could tell that it wasn't you. _

_"I-Ifrit?" I ask just to be certain._

_"Correct. The youngling and I have switched our minds so that I may be able to save you both."_

_"Is… is he ok?"_

_"Yes. Now, I must rest so I shall leave him to you, snow woman." He then closes his eyes, the scales fade into your skin and the wings seem to fold into your back, and then you fall forward. I catch you before you hit the ground. I knew that we couldn't stay there, so I picked you up and took you to my room, since we were already close to it and it was on the first floor of the girl's dormitory. You were still asleep and I didn't know how to wake you up, or even if I should, so I just set you down and let you use my lap as a pillow._

* * *

"That's what happened," Mizore finishes. "…Nathan? Are you ok?"

"I…I…I killed them…" I'm a killer… A… A… monster.

"No, Nathan. You didn't do anything." I feel Mizore's cold touch on my shoulder. "You can't blame yourself. All you did was switch places with Ifrit so that you could save us both. You aren't a killer, I know you aren't."

"But I- Mizore! Your arm!" It was then that I noticed a big red mark on her forearm like she… she'd been burned. "I… I even hurt you?"

"I'm ok, really," she says with a smile. "I'll be alright in a couple of days."

That doesn't make me feel any better… I can't believe this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, let alone killed. Yet… the bullies are dead and Mizore's hurt.

"I'm so sorry," I say quietly as I take a hold of her arm. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to get hurt… I was trying to prevent it, I promise."

"I know that," she says, her smile yet to fade. "I'll be ok."

"But… you said yourself that you were scared of me."

"I know. I was scared that the one that I had fallen in love with was gone forever, but when I found out that you were still you, and that it was Ifrit that did those things, I was nothing if not relieved. I'm so happy that you're still you, Nathan."

"Mizore…"

_'If thou was waiting for an opportune moment, now would be the time to confess thy feelings, youngling.'_

Oh, would you just- … Ah, fuck it.

"Mizore, I have to tell you something," I say while looking at her in the eyes. She doesn't say anything; she just stares back at me while tilting her head. "You see… I-I uh… The reason that I got so mad was that… Mizore I-"

"Mizore! We saw what happened on the path here! Are you-"

I'm interrupted by everyone (minus Tsukune from what I see) bursting the door open… to find me, shirtless and holding Mizore's arm, and Mizore without her jacket on and sitting across the floor from me.

"Oh-ho, I didn't think that Nate had it in him. Sneaking off with his favorite snow girl and going all out in one night," Kurumu says with a sneer as she covers Yukari's eyes, despite the little witch's protests. "Way to go, Mizore."

"NO! We weren't doing anything like that!" I shout as my face turns pure red. "I was just… Well, you see what had happened was-"

"Nathan… You aren't very convincing without a shirt on," Moka says as she turns around.

"Oh come on, Moka! You have to believe me, I wasn't doing anything, I SWEAR!"

"You were going to."

"SHUT IT, KURUMU!"

Why does this happen to me?!

"Here you go, Nathan," Mizore says as she taps my shoulder and holding out a shirt… wait a second…

"Mizore, this is my Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I've been looking for this everywhere. Where'd you get it?"

"… Found it," she responds as she looks off to the side.

"Look me in the eyes when you say that." All she does is looks more off to the side than she did before, completely turning her head away. "Mizore… did you take this from my room while I was gone?" It was only then that she looked at me.

"No… while you were sleeping. You looks so cute when you sleep, did you know that?"

…

*THUMP*

"You killed him," Kurumu says as I hit the floor. I'm still awake, but I sure as hell wish I wasn't.

"Mizore, please tell me that you two weren't about to… you know," Moka says, a bit of blush on her face.

"No, we weren't," the snow girl states plainly. "… Not that I would object, really."

"Mizore, that's so dirty!"

Why? Why does this happen to me?

_'So close, yet so far, youngling. Perhaps next time, yes?'_

Shut it. I'll deal with you later…

* * *

*The Next Day*

"There he is! Get him!"

"Gin, get back here, you pervert!"  
"How dare you take pictures of us?! You're going to pay for that with your life!"

"MERCY!"

Whelp, like I said, Gin's getting his just reward. All of the girls in the academy know of his peeping habits and hate his guts for it. Right now, he is being chased by a whole entire group of them around campus, all of the girls shouting death threats while the werewolf runs away.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way," Mizore says as she watches Gin run.

"True," I comment. "Hey, at least he isn't accusing you of being a peeper, right Tsukune?"  
"Yeah," my friend says. "All's well that ends well, right Mo-"

"Ah! Don't look, Tsukune!"

*THUD*

"Aaand he's down. You seriously have to be more careful, dude." Well, guess I should've seen that coming. While Tsukune was trying to address Moka, he unintentionally got a full view of her panties, yet again. She ends up kicking him, surprisingly hard, while he had a massive nosebleed.

_'Back in my time, I never knew a man that would leak blood from his nose simply for seeing a woman's undergarments.'_

Well… Times change, Ifrit.

_'Seems that way. Now, about thy confession to the snow woman, when do you plan on completing it?'_

… I don't know. Not anytime soon, I think.

_'Why is that? Thou seemed so ready to do so last night. Why so hesitant again now?'_

Because, the more I think about it, the more nervous I get. I don't even know if I'll be able to stay here at the academy forever, or if she'll always feel so… strongly toward me forever… That, and I want to make sure that what I feel for her isn't just regular friendship and admiration, or actual love.

_'She pronounced her feelings for thee last night.'_

I know… I know that. But I'm not sure if **I** love **her**. Till then, things are fine as they are.

_'… Very well. I shall trust in thy judgment, even if I disagree with it.'_

Good.


	16. Now or Never

"Come on, guys. Work harder," Gin tells everyone in the newspaper club as we work on the next issue. "We have a set deadline here, and we still have the last couple of pages to do. Pick up the pace."

"We're working as fast as we can here, Gin," I shoot back at him. "Of course, things would go faster if YOU ACTUALLLY HELPED US INSTEAD OF JUST SIT AT YOUR DESK DOING JACK SHIT!"

"That's why you guys are here."

You have GOT to be kidding me! We have to sit here and work our butts off while he sits on his reading the last issue while drinking tea?! Just how lazy is this guy? I'm surprised that he's still standing at all after almost every girl in the school beat him down the other day.

_'One can not underestimate an S-class on their healing ability.'_

I guess… But still, this is bullshit. My hand is starting to cramp from writing for two hours straight and my stomach is starting to hate me for not feeding it.

"Just a little more, Nathan," Mizore says from beside me. "We'll be finished with it before long."

"I hope so," I complain as I shake my hand. "I feel like my hand's going to fall off here soon. How much of the paper do we need to finish up?"

"There's not that much left for us to do," Yukari says as she types away on a rather odd looking laptop. "We're on the last page, so if we do it quickly, than I think that we'll be done just in time for lunch."

"Thank goodness," Moka says as she finishes up what she was doing. "Hopefully that's all we have to do for today."

"It is," Gin says, still doing jack. "All that's left is what the others are working on. With that said Moka, how's about you and me go out and-"

*BANG*

"I doubt she wants to go anywhere with you of all people," Yukari scoffs as she lowers her wand. Can't say I didn't see that coming, to be perfectly honest here. Whatever, at least now he has an excuse as to why he's not doing anything.

* * *

Finally, we're finished. Luckily, just like Yukari said before, it's before lunch before we finally finished up all the work for the next issue of the newspaper for tomorrow morning. Now we just have to wait 'til then before we pass them out to everyone. Right now, I'm just walking back to my dorm room, and, as usual, Mizore is holding onto my arm. The others went off somewhere… Well, the girls did, while Tsukune was dragged along with them. I didn't want any part of it, so I just didn't go along with them. Mizore actually hasn't said anything about what happened the other night… Whether or not that's a good thing, I'm not sure. At least she isn't scared of me.

"Nathan, can I ask you something?" I may or may not be wrong about that.

"What's up?" I ask while looking at her.

"It's about the other night." I'm wrong. "I was wondering… Do you even know how to control him? Ifrit, I mean."

Oh. That's what she means.

"I can, don't worry. He was only in control of my body because I let him do so. Other than that, he's just talking in my head."

"Ok, but what about… what about your body? It went through some dramatic changes then."

"That… I'm not entirely sure about… Hell, I don't even know how I would even call out that power, or if I even can."

"…Than why don't I help?"

"Eh? Help how?"

"I may not be experience in fighting, but I can at least help you learn how to call out and control your power, should you want to."

Well… Can't say I saw this coming. I'm not even sure what she means by that. But, from the look on her face, it seems like she's serious about it… Ah, what the hell? No reason not to, I suppose.

"Sure," I say after a bit. "Every little bit helps. Who knows, might be fun!" It seems like she's happy by my answer, judging by how much she's smiling. She then nods and starts to drag me by my arm through the forest.

"Come on," she says while doing so. "We can go by my usual spot to do it." Just like before, she leads me through the forest's path and through the trees till we get to the cliff where she said that she spends her down time… I don't know when that is, counting in school, club activities… and stalking me, but I won't ask.

"So, how is it you're going to show me how to control it?" I ask once she finally lets go of my hand.

"First of all, we need to see how much of it you can already call out," she says as she assumes her own monster form, growing her claws of ice as her hair and the area around her freezes. "Give it a try."

Well, I guess that I'll have to play along. I take off my jacket, setting it on my bag, which I also had sat down, and rolled up my sleeves.

_'Thou only needs to concentrate. Calling out my power, even a little bit of it, takes minimal effort… Or should.'_

What's that suppose to mean?

"Nathan, focus please."

"Oh, sorry, Mizore. Talking to Ifirt."

Ok. Focus…

I concentrate with all I have until I feel… something, like that weird feeling when a limb is asleep, happens along my arm, starting at my hands and ending at my elbows. Looking at them, I see that dark red scales were appearing on my skin and dark claws taking place of my nails, and let me tell ya, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. But, it doesn't go on from there. I don't grow wings or a tail like Mizore said I did the night before.

"Is that all you can do?" she asks as I look at my arms.

"Seems like it," I say. "I can't seem to make myself grow wings or a tail right now."

"Why not?"

"I think it may be because Ifrit was the one in control of my body last time, not me. He said that he'd force my body to undergo the changes necessary to be a dragonewt. That might be why I can't do it myself."

"Oh, I see. Well, shall we start?" I nod and get into a fight position.

Mizore sees what I think to be training and nods as well, getting into a stance of her own. I charge at her first, curling my hand into a fist and swing… only to have her flip me over her head and onto my back.

"Ow!"

_'Defeated by a snow woman... Shame.'_

Shut up!

"I take it that you don't know how to fight that well either?" Mizore asks.

"Not really," I admit as I pick myself up off the ground. "Honestly, the closest I've ever gotten to a fight was the other night. And that wasn't even me!"

"Hm… Guess that we have a lot of work to do then, huh?"

"Guess so."

I get back into a fighting position and we go at it again. This time, I'm the one that's dodging attacks. For some reason, I'm able to anticipate and dodge her attacks as they come, stepping left and right and ducking as she swings her claws at me. As for her shards of ice, I have to roll out of the way to avoid those, but overall, I'm doing pretty well.

_'At running._'

Nobody asked you!

_'Than go on the offensive! Attack!'_

Ugh, whatever!

I rush her, claws at the ready this time, but she dodges just as easily as I've been doing, ducking under my swipe. I bring my knee up, but she uses it as a platform to jump over me and hits me in the back, making me fall face first into the dirt.

"You ok there?" she asks.

"You asking me or my pride?" I ask back as I pick myself up and dust myself off. This training doesn't seem to be working all that well, and it seems that Mizore agrees, just judging that look on her-

...Oh, great. Now what is she thinking? That is a look of evil…

_'That is the look of a woman with a plan.'_

EEEVIIILLLL!

"How's about a little bet?" Mizore suggests.

"Depends… What's the bet?"

"We fight, for real this time, and the winner… can ask anything of the loser."

…

Evil.

_'Woman with a plan.'_

"Alright, I guess that we can do that," I say as I stand up. Maybe if I can win, I can have her listen to-

_'Thy confession?'_

You know, having you hear my thoughts is really annoying, Ifrit. But if you must know, yes, I've been thinking about for a while and…

"Alright, ready when you are," I say to Mizore.

"Ok. Ready…" Here goes nothing. "Start!"

I run forward and-

*SHING*

…Well, should've seen this coming.

_'Shame, youngling… Instantly frozen, and not even two seconds into the battle. Shame.'_

I don't want to hear it from you!

Thankfully, Mizore defrosts me and I fall to the ground, shivering and sneezing. I look up at her to see that she has a happy smile on her face.

"I win," she says.

"Y-you c-cheated," I say through chattering teeth.

"Maybe, but a win's a win, and you have to do what I say."

Oh, regret is settling in! Please have mercy!

"…I want to sleep with you."

"Say WHAT?!"

"Not like that! I mean I just want to sleep next to you for one night!"

"Oh… I didn't know you could blush like that, Mizore." Her face is bright red, which is a stark contrast to her usually very pale complexion. She then turns around with her hands on her cheeks.

"Uh, I'll see you later, ok?" She doesn't give me time to answer as she's taken off into the woods again. Guess that even she can get embarrassed about these kinds of things. Ah well, might as well get back to my dorm and… Wait, what's this?

I bend over and pick up what seems to be a notebook with a strange white rabbit on the covers of it. It kind of reminds me of the one from the old Alice in Wonderland movie. Is this Mizore's? It must be, cause it sure ain't mine…

_'Shall we take a peek?'_

What? No! If it is hers, I have no right to look!

'_Why not?'_

Because it's not mine! What right do I have to look?! No, I'm not gonna-

* * *

_April 15th, 20XX_

_My mom told me that it was time for me to go to high school today. I'm not too thrilled to go, but I understand why I have to. I have a duty my people to find a husband for myself and have as many children as possible, every Snow Woman does. I just hope that I find someone kind and understanding. I leave in a couple of months, so I can only hope until then._

God damn it, me!

_'Interesting read though, yes?'_

I hate you! You goaded me into this!

_'I had little to do with you actually reading it, youngling. I may have coaxed you into doing so, yes, but it was your decision to read.'_

Hate!

… Do I really want to continue reading this?

_'Yes.'_

Damn you.

_August 5th, 20XX_

_Well, here I am, at Youkai Academy. The bus driver was… creepy, to say the least, and some of the students here aren't any better. Today was only the first wave of newcomers, and another supposed to come tomorrow for the real first day of school, supposedly. I just came here earlier the some other people to see if I can't find a husband early. But… I wasn't expecting most of the boys here to be perverted or just messed up. Things aren't looking good for me right now, but maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow._

_August 6th, 20XX_

_First day of school, and I met a Godsend. A boy, an American of all things, Nathan Santos, came here and was so kind to me. He treated me like an equal, and is so cute! I think that I just found my future husband!_

…Well, everything after that is pretty much… all about me.

There's another one about me… and another… another one… oh, there's one more… God, does this girl write about anything besides-

"Kyaaa!"

"Ack! Mizore!"

God damn it, of all the times to come in, she caught me looking at her journal/diary! She quickly takes it and squats down with it in her arms.

"Mizore, please, let me explain. I… Uh, Ifirt made me do it."

_'Thou will not drag me into this farce. I have done no wrong.'_

SCREW. YOU.

"How much did you read?" Mizore asks, not turning to face me.

"I, uh… Didn't read much of it… Just the first couple of pages." That doesn't help, seeing as though she just whimpers and squeezes the notebook harder… I blame Ifrit.

'_I hath done nothing.'_

Quiet, you.

"Mizore, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked, I know that, but… I was just curious."

"What about?" she asks as she looks back at me slightly.

"…Mizore, I have to ask: Why do you like me?"

"…I don't just like you, Nathan," Mizore says as she finally stands up and turns around to face me. "Ever since the day that I met you, I've loved you."

"But why? I'm nothing special, Mizore. I'm just… me."

"Exactly, and **that's** why I love you. You're the first boy that I've had an interest in and didn't just flat out reject me. You even said yourself that you'd consider us being together as a couple. I've held onto that in hopes that you'd finally develop the same feelings for me… But now that you've seen what's in this notebook… You must think I'm a freak."

"Mizore, I could never see you that way."

"But you can't see me as your girlfriend either, can you?" Her eyes are starting to well up with tears. "I'm just a good friend, right?"

"Mizore…"

"I know… I've always had bad luck when it comes to romance. Did I ever tell you what happened when I was a kid?"

"No… Why?"

"It's the first time that I realized that I was all alone… There was a human village near my own that I'd often go to. I met a boy there one year and we played together a lot. One day, I took him to the field of Snow Whites, a flower that-"

"Is the same as your surname, Shirayuki."

"Right. See, it's a custom for Snow Women to give those to men that we're to marry. Anyway, I took him there and asked him if he'd come back with me to that same groove when I turned seventeen, which is when Snow Women are to marry someone… He… He said that he didn't want to come back because… he thought that I'd eat him. I guess that it's just one of the human superstitions about my people, huh? Kidnapping men and eating them?"

"I…I don't know."

"It doesn't matter. After he said that, he turned tail and ran away from me… It was then that I started to come to grips that I'd never find anyone who was just for me. It continued like that throughout the years. Primary school, middle school… and now high school."

No…

"I really thought that you'd feel the same way about me someday, Nathan… But I guess that's just a fools dream.

"Mizore, I-"

"It… it's ok. I guess that it was a bit too much to hope for, you falling for someone like me."

"Mizore."

"I'll just… I'll just leave then."

"NO!" I grab her wrist just as she was about to turn around. She looks at me with a bit of shock and some tears in her eyes.

"Nathan?"

Well… It's now or never.

"Mizore, you're weird, ok?"

_'...Glorious start.'_

"You stalk me ever second of the day to the point where I know where you are. You always seem to know what music I like, what I wear, what games I play, and what I like to eat. You're a stalker, through and through."

_'Does this get any better?'_

That's it! I've had it with you!

I take off Ifrit's stone and throw it at my desk, surprising Mizore a bit.

"Now that he's gone, I can actually focus," I say. "Where was I?"

"I'm a stalker," Mizore says, sadness and hurt laced within her voice.

"Oh, right. You're a stalker, there's no denying that… But you're also an amazing person."

"Eh?"

"When you found out I was a human, the one thing that isn't supposed to be here, you didn't run off and tell anyone. Instead, you said that you'd keep my true form a secret. You could've just thrown me to the wolves and left me, but you didn't. Whenever I needed help, you were there for me, be it academically, in a fight, or training. You've been a great friend to me, Mizore… But…"

"But?"

"Now, when I see you smile, I swear that my heart skips a beat. When I see your true form, I still think that you're beautiful. When I see you hurt or cry, I feel terrible, even if the initial cause wasn't me. I find myself thinking about you all the time, and eventually… Of course I find it hard to say now…"

"Nathan… Are you saying that…"

"Yes, Mizore… I… I … I love you."

…God, I said that, didn't I? Well, no turning back now. I watch Mizore's face as it slowly goes from surprised to… overjoyed, I guess you can- Oof!

"Do you mean it?!" an overly ecstatic Mizore asks as she tackles me to the ground in a tight hug. "Do you really mean it, Nathan?!"

"Mizore… Can't breathe," I manage to say with her bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she says as she lets go, letting me take in some air. I pick myself up by my elbows, only to be met with her face close to mine. "But… do you really mean it? You love me?"  
"…Yes, Mizore. I do love you." She smiles radiantly and hugs me again, but not enough to make me fall again… Is she crying again? "Mizore, what's wrong?"

"I'm so happy," she says quietly. "I…I can't stop crying because I'm so happy that you finally said it."

Damn, she's cute. I hug her and gently rub her back to calm her down.

After about a minute, she retracts and wipes whatever tears remain on her sleeve and looks at me, all smiles.

"Thank you, Nathan. You've made me very happy."

"I try," I say while scratching my head.

"Can I still sleep with you?"

"Eh?"

Ooohh… Forgot about that… Crap.

"Uh… Sure? I guess."

Mizore smiles, a hint of blush on her cheeks, and stands up to- WHAT IS SHE DOING?!

"Mizore! Why are you taking off your skirt?!" I shout as I cover my eyes.

"Hm? I always sleep with my skirt and jacket off," she says innocently as I hear her take off her jacket next. "It's not like I'm stripping nude… Unless you-"

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!" I run to my shower and quickly shut the door behind me.

I turn the nozzle and run the water over myself for a while before turning it off. I just need to relax and think clearly. I mean, how bad could my situation be? I just have a cute, half-naked snow woman in my room! That, and I confessed my love to her… Well shit.

Whatever… One problem at a time, I guess. I change clothes, which consisted of a pale blue t-shirt and black pajama bottoms, walk back out to see… purple-stripped panites.

"Mizore… what are you doing?" This girl… She's rummaging through my things with her ass in the air, completely defenseless.

"Hmm? Oh, looking for dirty magazines."

…

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"Mom said that a healthy teenage boy would always hide some in his room."

"Well, not me! I don't have anything like that!"

"You aren't healthy?" She sounds legitimately concerned.

"I'm perfectly healthy, Mizore. I just don't have any porno mags in my room."

"…Do you have any fetishes?"

"Mizore… I don't want to talk about this."

"Is that a yes?"

"NOT. Talking about it." She just smiles and stands up, completely unashamed at the fact that she's only wearing a black tank top, her panties, and her purple stripped knee socks that she never seems to take off.

"So, were will we be sleeping?" she asks as she tilts her head.

"Oh, uh… L-let me get the futon out," I say before I do just that. I place it in the middle of the floor, where I usually put it, before I realize something. "Uh, I only have one pillow."

"That's okay," Mizore says with an adorable smile. "I can just put my head on your chest. You don't mind, do you?"

… That smile is cheating.

"Sure, I don't mind."

She smiles and lies down inside the futon, patting the spot next to her. Sighing, I climb in after her, lying on my back as she curls up into a ball and lays her head down on my chest. It's almost like she's trying to take up as little space as possible, curling up like that… It's kind of cute actually.

…

The guys in the club aren't going to let me hear the end of this. Least of all Kurumu and Yukari.

* * *

"Awww! Who called it? I knew that you two would eventually become a couple!"

Well, I was right. Kurumu hasn't shut the fuck up for the last ten minutes once Mizore and I walked up to the rest of them holding hands. We were all at the front entrance of the school, all the newspapers that were printed on a table.

"Oh, oh, oh! How did he confess, Mizore?!" Of course Yukari joins in.

"He just listed the reasons why he loved me before saying it," Mizore answers totally nonchalantly.

"Yes, I confessed to her last night and now we're dating. Can we please just move on?" I say as I rub the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, guys," Moka says. "Let's just hand out the newspapers. Oh, and congratulations you two."

"Thanks, Moka."

Kurumu and Yukari pout a bit before Tsukune finally shows up. They, and Moka, tackle him to the ground as he shows up though, so he didn't have long to notice Mizore and I.

_'Youngling.'_

Yeah? What is it, Ifirt?

_'I sense something. Something… familiar.'_

Familiar how?

_'…Turn around.'_

…Ok?

I turn around and see-

"MASTER!"

Eh?

*SLAM*

"Nathan! What are you doing?! Get off of him!" I hear Mizore's voice shout at whoever is on top of me before shoving them off. "Nathan! Are you ok?"

"…Did anyone get the plates of the truck that hit me?" I ask as my world spins.

"Great, you hit him too hard, you red-haired giant!"

"Hey! That is no way to talk to a servant of the Santos household!" a clearly feminine voice says.

"Servant? Nate, you have servants?" Kurumu asks.

"Uh… No?" I answer as I shake my head. "I don't think we do."

"Master, have you forgotten me?" the girl asks.

"Once my vision clears, I'll let you know."

I shake my head and my vision finally clears. I look at the girl that apparently is the one that bowled me over. She was easily 5'11", towering over everyone else by a good six or seven inches, and me by two, and had the academy uniform on. But, thing was, she had the front part of her shirt had the first few buttons undone, revealing her tan cleavage to the entire world. Her bust has to rival Kurumu! Actually, I think this chick is bigger!

Other than that, her hair was crimson in color and done up in a ponytail, held in place by a blue ribbon. She has a bag on her shoulder that is MASSIVE for some reason.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask her finally.

"…So you really don't remember me?"

"Should I?" She looks hurt and falls on her behind with her legs to the side, holding herself up by both of her arms.

"It's true then," she says. "You really can't remember anything… Not even me. Even though we used to play together so much as kids."

"A childhood friend?" Tsukune asks, earning a nod from the girl. "Nathan, are you sure that you don't remember her?"

"Swear to God, I have no idea. What's your name?" I ask her. She immediately perks up and stands up again, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"My name is Kasumi Santos! Proud salamander in service of your family, Master!" she states proudly.

…Wait a second.

"Servant? Since when does my family have a salamander as a servant? And why are you calling me "master"?"

"Because that's what you are, master," she says. "You are the holder of the Ryuu-Stone that holds the spirit of the fire dragon, Ifirt. Therefore, you are my master."

…Ifirt?

_'Yes?'_

DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS THE TYPE OF THING THAT YOU OUGHT TO TELL ME?!

_'Thou never asked.'_

NEVER ASKED!? WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I ASK IF I HAD A- Oh, never mind! Not like you'd tell me anything useful!

"Hey!" Gin's voice calls out. We all turn around to face him as he walks up to the rest of us. "What's going on he-"

Oh, boy. He's seen Sally, or more accurately her cleavage, and his eyes bulge out of his head and his tongue hangs out of his mouth. A perverts a pervert, I guess.

"And who might you be, pretty lady?" he asks her as he takes a hold of her hand. "I'm Gin, the president of the Newspaper Club. How can I-"

*BOOM* *CRASH*

"Holy SHIT!"

Kasumi just punched him straight in the face and sent him flying into multiple trees! I'll be surprised if he's alive after that!

"Mutt," she spits in Gin's direction. "Don't touch or talk to me as if we are friends. Your intentions are as obvious as your stench."

"Kasumi, what the hell?!" I shout. "Why did you just knock him out like that?!"

"Because he was trying to seduce me. Like I said, he's a mutt and deserves to be put down as one."

"I like her," Kurumu says, getting a nod from Yukari.

...Whatever.

"Kasumi, why are you here?" I ask her.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning to go here, actually," she says while putting one finger on her chin. "It was your grandfather that sent me here."

"Grandpa? Why?"

"Not sure. He said that you were going to school here and thought that I should go too. Not that I'd complain!" She pulls me into a very, VERY, tight bug hug. "I finally get to you again, Master! I'm so happy!"

"Hey! Let go of my boyfriend!" Mizore shouts as she pulls on my arm.

"Boyfriend?! Like hell someone like you is good enough for my master, Snow Flake!" Kasumi shouts back as she pulls on my other arm. They then begin to play tug-of-war with me right in the middle!

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Cut it out! Let me go!" I shout to no avail. They just shout at each other as they pull. Why is this happening!?


	17. The New Addition

**AN: *sigh*... I've got no excuses at this point. This chapter is way, WAAAAY, overdue, and I know it. If you have been waiting all this time for this chapter to come out, then I apologize. ****Consistency isn't really my strong suit, so please forgive me! Anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Ow ow ow! Let go!"

"Let go of my boyfriend!"

"You let go of my master, snow flake!"

WHY ME?!

"What's going on here?" SALVATION! IN THE FORM OF A CAT!

"Mrs. Nekonome, help me!" I shout as I start to feel my shoulders start to pop out of their sockets!

"Ms. Shirayuki, Ms. Kasumi, let go of him this instant!" Mrs. Nekonome shouts at the girls, who quickly do as she says and lets go. "What is going on here?"

"Nathan has a secret girlfriend," Kurumu says with a smirk.

"That's not what happened," Moka sighs. "Kasumi here came up to the table and… greeted, let's say, Nathan and Mizore got a little jealous."

Ifrit, mental note: DON'T. MAKE. MIZORE. JEALOUS. If this is "a little" I don't want to see what happens if it's a lot!

_'__Noted. And just for the record, she'd probably freeze everything around her in a fit and drag thee off to her village to wed her.'_

Did I ever say just how much I hate you?

_'Yes.'_

"Ms. Kasumi, as happy as I'm sure you are to see him, please refrain from tackling him, ok?" Mrs. Nekonome asks the salamander.

"Yes, ma'am," Kasumi says dully.

"Good. Now, you all need to report to your classrooms, ok? Kasumi, you're in my class."

"Is that where Master is?"

"Um, if you mean Nathan, than yes."

"OK!"

…Oh, this isn't going to go well. I can tell.

"Kasumi," I say as I stand up. "After class, wait. I have a few questions for you."

"Can do, Master!" Kasumi starts skipping toward the school as I'm left there with an angry snow woman to deal with.

"Who. Was. That." SHE'S ANGRY!

"I swear to god that I don't know!" I say franticly to Mizore.

"She sure seemed to know who you were," Yukari says.

"You aren't helping, Yukari."

"Hey, I'm just saying, you obviously knew her before."

"Seems that way, doesn't it? You two must've been close." Aaaaand it just dropped ten degrees.

"Mizore, please calm down," I plead as she just glares at me. I gulp loudly as her hair freezes over… I'm a dead man.

_'__More like a snowman.'_

Gee, thanks…

"Mizore, please believe me. I don't know her."

"Yeah, believe him and turn up the temperature again, please," Yukari says as she rubs her arms to warm herself up, everyone else doing the same… Why don't I feel cold? I can feel the temperature drop and everything, but… it's just not cold.

_'__Dragon body heat. It's higher than a human's, so thou aren't going to get cold easily.'_

Than why in the hell did I freeze solid yesterday during that fight?

_'I believe that I said thou wouldn't get cold easily. I said nothing about freezing due to a snow woman's power.'_

God, I hate you.

"…Fine," Mizore says as she returns to her human form. Everyone sighs in relief and heads to the school. Sure as hell hope that nothing else happens today. I've already had enough!

* * *

"Everyone, please join me in welcoming Ms. Kasumi Santos," Mrs. Nekonome says as Kasumi stands next to her.

"Hey there!" the salamander says. I can feel every one of the guys in the room glaring at me.

"Santos, is this a sister you never mentioned?" some random guy that I never talked to before asks.

"No, and why do you care?" I retort. The student stands up and grabs me by my collar and picks me up.

"You getting smart with me, punk?!"

"HANDS OFF MY MASTER!"

*BANG*

Kasumi hits the guy square in the jaw, making him fly toward the wall. He crashes into it just in time for me to land in my seat again… and for everyone to stare at her in shock. The boy in the wall groans and falls onto the floor with a thud as Kasumi just scoffs and places her hands on her hips.

"That'll teach you," she says. Ms. Nekonome stutters something before shaking her head.

"Ms. Kasumi, please refrain from hitting other student," she says nervously.

"He put hands on my master. I'd say he deserved it."

"No. No he really didn't," I say as I lay my head down on my desk. Kasumi just giggles and sits down in the student's seat.

"Uh, Ms. Kasumi, that's-"

"My new seat," the salamander interrupts Ms. Nekonome. "The one that was here before vacated it."

"….O-ok then," the teacher says as she turns around to begin the lesson. I can FEEL the glares that I'm getting, and it's not just from the boys! I can feel Mizore glaring at me a bit too! Ugh, I need to fix this later… I just hope I won't be a popsicle by then.

* * *

*BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG*

"And that's all for today, everyone," Mrs. Nekonome says. All the students leaves, expect for me, the newspaper gang (minus Gin), and Kasumi. We all meet around my desk and start talking.

"All right, Kasumi, start from the top," I tell the salamander. "How is it you know me?"

"Like I said before, we used to play together as kids," Kasumi says with a pouty face.

"That doesn't help anything. What do you mean by that? Why can't I remember any of that then?"

"May have been so horrible that you don't want to remember," Mizore says, clinging to my arm again.

"Hey! That's not true, Snow Flake!" Kasumi shouts at her. "My master and I were very close!"

"How close exactly?" I ask before Mizore could retort.

"Yes, how close? Were you two close enough to share a kiss? To promise to marry each other one day?"

"Kurumu, I am about five seconds away from knocking you the fuck out. Sit down, shut up." Kurumu, still smirking a bit, sits down as I turn back to Kasumi.

"Well, we were close, but not that close," the salamander says with some blush and scratching her cheek. "We just played together a lot, that's it."

"Ok, but why can't Nathan remember any of it?" Moka asks for me. "If you two really were close, then shouldn't he remember it?"

"…That's just it. I don't know why," Kasumi says sadly. "I've asked his grandfather many times, but he never told me anything."

"Humph, I'd be surprised if he told anyone anything," I say. "That old man is weird."

"Well, he is your grandfather."

"True, my family is weird." I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could she.

"Ok, can we just move on here?" Mizore asks, clearly annoyed for some reason.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, snow flake," Kasumi says with a sigh. "Anyway, I don't know what happened to Nathan in the past, but what I do know is that it around the time that he lost his memory that he stopped coming to the monster world."

"Whoa! Back up a couple steps there," I say as I wave my hands around. "What do you mean? I've never been in the monster world until I came to this school."

"Yes you did, Master. You came to the monster world a number of times before coming here. How else would you have met me?"

"She… has a point there, Nathan," Tsukune says with a pause.

"Then why can't I remember anything? If I really was in the monster world before, than I think that I'd remember that!"

"That's what I asked of your grandfather," Kasumi says. "He never answered me… So, I then asked your grandmother. She said that there was something horrible that happened about… seven or eight years ago now."

"Seven or eight years... I would've been about nine then. Did she ever say what happened?" Kasumi shook her head. "Great… Just great."

Ifrit, you know anything about this?

_'__Unfortunately, I do not, youngling. I am in just as confused as you are.'_

How? You've been with me most of my life, right?

_'__Not necessarily. I have laid dormant within the stone for many years now. As I said before, I only talked to your grandfather and yourself, and even then, I rarely ever talked to your grandfather. If there was anything that happened to make thee lose thy memory, I'm afraid that I do not recall it.'_

So basically you're useless. Great.

"I think we aren't going to get anywhere today," I say with a sigh. "Let's just end it here for now."

"If you say so, Master," Kasumi says with a smile. "If you ever have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Right."

"Before we all leave, can I just say one thing?" Kurumu suddenly says, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Tsukune asks.

"Kasumi."

"Yes?" the salamander asks.

"Would you please close your shirt!? Your breasts are plain to see!"

"THAT'S what you wanted to ask?!" I exclaim.

"Of course it is! How can someone like her flaunt herself so openly!? Her tits are annoying!"

"Hahaha!"

"What's so funny, Kasumi?!"

"Nothing, haha! Just the thought of a little girl like you being so worried over the size of another woman's breasts."

"L-little girl!?"

"That's right. Only a child would worry over something to trivial. What makes it funnier is that a succubus is worried that I beat her in sex appeal."

"Oh, no one beats me in sex-appeal," Kurumu says, suddenly sounding very smug before thrusting her chest out. "The boys can't get enough of my body."

"I'm sure Tsukune could do without you suffocating him between your tits."

"Hey! Who's side are you on, Mizore?!"

"Not yours, that's for sure," my snow girl says calmly, making Kasumi laugh harder.

"Hahahaha! Oh, this is rich!" the salamander breathes out. "Oh… But seriously, Kurumu, my breasts are big, yeah. So what? It's not like I'm going to steal this Tsukune away from you."

"Oh, now you've said it…" I say as I back up from the other four.

"What? What did I say?" Kasumi asks in confusion before all hell breaks loose.

"Tsukune does NOT belong to this cow! He belongs to Moka and I!" Yukari shouts as she pulls on one of the poor dude's arms.

"No, Yukari! He's just mine!" Moka shouts as she pulls on his other arm. Kurumu joins the fray, yanking Yukari off of his other arm, and pulling it.

"…Let's just leave for now," I say. "I don't feel like getting in the middle of all that."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kasumi asks, pointing at the group.

"No. This always happens, and Mizore and I just let them work it out. They'll stop at some point."

"When?"

"Capuchu!"

"AH! Moka! Stop sucking his blood!"

"About the time that happens," I say as Moka sucks Tsukune dry and Kurumu and Yukari try to get her off of him. I sigh and shake my head. "Anyway, let's leave for now… Mizore, what are you doing?"

Why aren't I surprised? Mizore has hooked a finger on the neck of her jacket and looking down… at her breasts. She doesn't seem to notice my question and just smiles for some reason.

"Mizore!" I say louder to get her attention. She finally stops looking at her chest and looks at him, still wearing a smile.

"Yes?" she asks innocently.

"…Nothing. Let's just leave."

"Ok." She smiles as she latches onto my arm again, and we walk out with Kasumi, leaving the others to solve their own problems.

"Well, I have to go and see the headmaster guy," Kasumi says. "I'll see you later, Master!"

"Uh, see ya, Kasumi," I say. "By the way, you don't have to keep calling me that. You can just call me by my name." Kasumi blushes a bit and fidgets in place.

"But I can't. You are my master, and that is what I will call you, Master."

"…There's no getting through to you is there?"

"Nope!" Well, she gets points for honesty.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Kasumi smiles and turns to walk toward the headmaster's office, leaving Mizore and me alone. "She's a strange one, I'll say that much."

"…Do you like her?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Mizore?"

"Do you like her? And I mean LIKE her."

"Oh… Mizore, why do you think that she's going to come between us?"

"Because it seems as though she's trying."

"…Mizore, come with me."

I start to lead her outside and into the woods, leading her by her hand the whole way. I can tell that she's confused, too. Once we're at a place that no one will see us, I turn to face her.

"What is this about, Nathan?" Mizore asks as she tilts her head a bit.

"…Look Mizore, it's clear that you've been worried about Kasumi saying that we have a past, but I swear to you that I don't remember anything about it," I say to her, to which she just frowns and looks down at the ground.

"You two seem to get along just fine to me."

"Goddamn it, Mizore… Mizore, who is with me right now?"

"Huh? Me. Why?"

"Right, you. And who is it that I confessed to yesterday?"

"Me…"

"Right. Mizore, I already have a girlfriend, and that girl is you. You don't have to worry about someone else taking me from you, or me wavering to someone else. I said that I love you and I swear to God that I mean it." I pull her into a hug and whisper into her ear. "Please believe me… my little snow bunny."

I can see out of the corner of my eye that Mizore is now blushing, even as she hugs me back… a little too hard.

"Say that again," she says quietly.

"Uh… My little snow bunny?" And now the hug tightens… not that I'm complaining. Mizore also nuzzles her face into my neck with the biggest smile I've seen her wear since I confessed.

"I love it when you call me that," she says. "I never thought that you'd actually do it."

"W-Well, I thought that it'd make you happy for me to call you that."

"You thought right." She nuzzles closer to my neck and sighs happily. "Thank you, Nathan. I love you so much." I blush again as she nuzzles against my neck again.

"I-I love you too, Mizore," I stammer out. "Now, uh… Could you let go?"

"Hm? Why should I do that?"

"Well… I can… I can feel your breasts on me." She just smiles and presses them against me even harder, making my blush grow… and that ain't the only thing growing…

_'__Thou seems to react at the littlest of things. I suppose that it is part of being young.'_

Shut it!

"Mizore, please let go… I'll-I'll sleep with you again tonight if you do."

"Oh, that was going to happen either way, Nathan," Mizore says with a sly smile.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT TO MASTER?!"

"Wha- Kasumi?!"

The salamander runs over to us and, literally, RIPS Mizore away from me! Mizore flies back and lands in a bush with a yelp. Kasumi is standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

"What were you thinking of doing to my master?!" the salamander yells at Mizore, who gets up and growls at her.

"Why do you think you have a say in what me and MY BOYFRIEND do together?!" Mizore shouts back, looking absolutely furious.

"Like I said, you don't deserve to be with my master! He deserves someone better than some snow flake from the mountains!"  
"Kasumi!" I shout at her, only to have Mizore walk right up to her, her face inches away from Kasumi's.

"For your information, Nathan was the one who confessed to me!" she shouts. "He said that he loves ME! He freely chose ME to be his girlfriend!"

"Ha! You expect me to fall for that, you lying little snow fairy?!" Kasumi shouts. "Master is an esteemed dragonewt! Why on earth would he chose to be with someone like you?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I shout at the top of my lungs, getting both of the girls to pay attention to me.

"W-what?" Kasumi stutters.

"You heard me, Kasumi! I love Mizore, and she's right, you have no right to tell her what we can and can't do. If you can't live with that, then that's your own problem. Don't make it ours."

Kasumi stutters something with a defeated expression on her face, while I see Mizore blushing hard out of the corner of my eye. I try to make it seem like I don't notice, but I can feel blush on my own face at my declaration. But it's true, Kasumi doesn't have a say in whether or not Mizore and me should be dating.  
Soon, Kasumi nods while she looks down at the ground.

"Ok," she says quietly. "If you say so, master." I sigh and smile at Kasumi.

"Thank you," I say. "I didn't mean to yell at you, but you have to understand, Mizore and I are happy together, so please accept our relationship."

"…How long have you two been together?"

"Eh? Why?"

"I wan to know. Is that bad?"

"Well, no, I just wasn't expecting that sort of question. But if you want to know, then me and Mizore have been dating since… yesterday."

"Yesterday?! And you already say that you love her?!"

Oh, I knew that this was going to happen!

"Hey! You said that you were ok with our relationship!" Mizore shouts.

"I never said that! Master, you can't say that you love someone that you've only been dating for a **_day_**! You just can't!"

"Kasumi, please just drop this," I beg. "Mizore and I are dating now, and you can't do anything about it."

"The hell I can't! Your well being is my first priority, Master, and I don't think that being with this snow woman is in your best interest! She must've done something to you to make you say you love her."

"Oh, come on, Kasumi. You don't honestly believe that Mizore, or any snow woman, is capable of that, do you?" She stays silent, clearly thinking about my question. Kasumi finally shakes her head and looks at me.

"I don't know if she is capable of doing that, but I still find it weird!" Mizore opens her mouth to say something, the area around her already freezing over, but I stop her by raising my hand a bit.

"Kasumi, you don't have to like the fact that Mizore and I are together, I'm just asking that you stop being so critical about it," I say. "I chose to be with her, and that's that." Kasumi scoffs and turns to walk away.

"Fine… But only because you say so, Master," she says. "…I'll see you tomorrow morning." I wave her goodbye and sigh once she's out of sight.

"Man… What a day…" I rub the bridge of my nose until I feel a now familiar cold, yet soft, sensation on my arm.

"Don't worry about it," Mizore says as she clings to my arm. "Let's just go back to your room, please. I just want to be with you alone."

I blush a bit at the feeling of her breasts on my arm again but nod. She smiles at me and we start walking toward the dorms. It may have not been long since we've begun to date each other, but… I'm not sure how to describe it, but I just know that I'm completely in love with Mizore. Given time, I'm sure that things will smooth over with Kasumi. It may be asking too much for her and Mizore to become friends, but only time will tell.

Soon, we make it to the dorms. Mizore let's go of my arm and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Nathan," she says with a smile.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you around," I say with blush on my face. She then walks toward her own room as I head up to my own.

Once there, I unlock the door, take off my shoes and jacket, and then head over my desk to start on my homework.

* * *

_'__That answer is wrong.'_

Oh, for the love of God, LEAVE ME ALONE, IFRIT! I can do my own homework without your input!

_'I am simply trying to help thee. Do not get angry at me for trying to instruct thee.'_

Instruct? More like "criticize"! I haven't gone two seconds without you trying to tell me what to do or just flat out telling me that what I'm doing is wrong!

_'__Because it is wrong! Look it over!'_

Ok, fine. You're just going to see that I'm-

…

_'__Well?'_

SHUT UP!

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Oh, what now?!

_''__Tis most likely thine snow woman.'_

Oh, right. She said that she'd come by around this time, didn't she? Well, I guess that it's a good thing this stuff isn't due until later in the day tomorrow. I can probably just do the rest of it during the day.

I get up from my desk and walk over to the window, open it, and see Mizore there just as usual.

"You really like coming here like this, don't you?" I ask her with a sigh.

"Of course. Like I said before, there are too many other guys to see me in the hall, should I enter through the door, and there aren't that many air ducts to crawl around in, so this is the best option," Mizore says, totally nonchalantly.

"…You know, it's scary how many ways you know how to stalk me."

"I like to keep an eye on you, you should know that by now." Mizore smiles and climbs into my room as I step out of the way to let her in.  
Once she's in, I move some things around before setting down the futon and my pillow again. I look over to Mizore, who has already stripped down to her sleeping attire, and look away quickly because of it.

"Uh… You know, I can get another pillow for you, if you want one, that is."

"Why would I want that?" she asks before walking over and hugging me. "I like laying my head on your chest. I can hear your heartbeat… and I sleep better knowing that it beats for me."

"Mizore…" She just smiles and takes her lollipop out of her mouth before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Nathan." She then closes her eyes and puckers her lips. I gulp a bit but close my own eyes and kiss her.

Her lips… are cold, but they aren't ice-cold like I expected them to be. Moreover, I can taste what I can only expect was the flavor of her lollipop, that taste being close to a vanilla flavor. I can also hear her sigh happily into the kiss, our first kiss as a couple. As I kiss her, I gently place my hands on her waist, earning another happy sigh from my little snow bunny. I pull back from the kiss first and look at Mizore in the eyes.

"I love you too, Mizore," I say to her. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Alright," Mizore says with a bright, adorable smile. I lay down under the futon with her lying right next to me. She then rests her head on my chest, just as she did the night before, still smiling. I smile and hug her close before drifting to sleep myself.

Still, I worry about why Kasumi was so critical about our relationship. I get that she's supposed to be a servant or whatever, but she has to understand that we _are_ in love with each other. I think that she's just buying into all the rumors that surround Mizore's people… I just hope that they get along one day, or she at least comes to accept our relationship. One can dream, I guess.


	18. Treasured

I woke up in the middle of the night due to my extremely small bladder… This happens way too many times. With a sigh, I get up-

"Mhm…"

Oh, I forgot, I have a plus one in the futon with me. I look at Mizore, who nuzzled her cheek against my chest as I tried to move. I quickly, and carefully, place my pillow on my chest, and sure enough, she uses it as a substitute while I stand up and head to the rest room.

_'__Perhaps if thou didn't drink so much liquids before heading to bed, thou wouldn't be having to do this so often.'_

Yeah, I know. Still, it was late and I was doing my homework. So, with that said, I needed caffeine to stay awake and concentrate. Oh, by the way, how can I see so clearly in the dark? It should be pitch black at this time.

_'__Ah, it would see that thou hath somehow subconsciously gained my eyes once again. A dragon's night vision is very essential in our hunting at night.'_

Oh, all right. So my eyes should be bright yellow again right now?

_'__That is correct, youngling.'_

Ok, just wanted to make sure.

… And, done.

After flushing and washing my hands, I walk back into my room to see Mizore stirring in her sleep and the floor already being frosted over. What's wrong with her?

"Mizore? Mizore, are you alright?" I ask as I go over to her and, without thinking, try to shake her awake. Her eyes spring open and she starts to pant lightly. "Mizore, are you ok? You were tossing in your-"

"AAAHH!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mizore, it's me! Calm down!" What the heck?! The second she makes eye contact with me she begins to flip out, and she's frozen the floor now!

"Get away! Don't hurt me!" Mizore shouts, clearly scared out of her mind… But… Is it because of… because of me?

"Mizore, it's me," I say gently. "It's Nathan, your boyfriend. Please, just calm down."

Looks like I've gotten to her, just judging by the look on her face and the fact that I can feel the temperature go back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief and walk over to her, kneeling down in front of her, seeing as though she's backed herself up against the wall and was still sitting down on the floor. I gently place my hand on her shoulder, and after a small jump from her, she steadies her breathe and looks down at the floor.

"Are you ok now?" I ask her, getting only a nod from her. "Good. Now, what was that all about? You didn't do this last night, so what's wrong."

"…I-I had a nightmare," she says after a pause.

"About me hurting you?"

"No! No, it… it wasn't that, I swear."

"Then what?"

"…I keep remembering the other night, when Ifrit took over your body and fought those guys that ambushed us. I remember the power that he allowed you to use, I remember the heat of the fire, I… I remember the cold look in his eyes as he ruthlessly killed those boys. I remember the look of no remorse of what he just did, and then… I… remember the burn I got on my arm… I remember how much it really hurt, and how much I thought that… that… that you were actually gone and Ifrit was in control of your body."

"Mizore…"

"In my nightmare, I dream that you're gone… That Ifrit is in control of your body and that he was just as terrifying as the stories say. He's killing those bullies and even more students, and I can't… I can't get away from him, from the killing. And, once he's done, I start to think that-"

"Stop, stop, just… just stop it, Mizore," I interrupt. "I don't want to hear anymore… Why did you tell me to get away before?"

"…I saw your eyes and thought that it was Ifrit again."

"My ey- Oh… Right, sorry." I blink a few times in hopes that my eyes would go back to normal… Whew, they did… and wow it is dark in here. "Is that better?"

Mizore only nods and leans forward to hug me, shaking slightly.

"Please… please don't ever leave me," she says, her words a bit muffled by my shoulder. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, not when you said that you love me back… Please…"

"Mizore, I won't leave you, I promise… How's about this; as an apology of scaring you, how's about we go out on a date tomorrow, since it's the weekend?" Mizore shoots up from my shoulder and looks at me with wide-eyes and a growing smile.

"You… you mean it?" she asks. "You really, REALLY, mean it?"

"Really, really, Mizore. How's about it?"

"Yes! Yes! I'd love that!" Mizore says enthusiastically with a bright smile. I can't help but chuckle at her and rub her head a bit.

"Ok, ok! Calm down there. Other people are still sleeping after all," I remind her in a quiet tone. I… think she understands, just judging by how quickly she nodding her head.

"Ok," she says quietly. "I couldn't help it."

"I know. Come on, let's go back to bed for now." Mizore only nods and crawls back into the futon, with me following after her. I lay back down on my pillow while she rests her head on my chest, hugging me a bit tighter than usual, and had a great big smile on her face. I smile at her and get some rest.

God knows I'm probably going to need it tomorrow.

* * *

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

Ugh… Morning… I got to remember NOT to set the damn alarm on the weekends. I don't need to be waking up this ear-

"Nathan, wake up. It's time for our date."

…And I also forgot that Mizore was here with me.

I sit up from the futon, Mizore on her hands and knees looking at me with glee.

"I get that you're excited Mizore, but it's… what time is it?" I ask.

"It's 8:45," Mizore says. "Come on, you promised you'd take me out on a date!"

"I know, but I have to take a shower at least. Can you wait that long?" Mizore nods and then sits on her heels as I get up and head to the restroom to take my shower.

Man, if I knew that she was going to be this excited about going on a date, I… Actually, I probably would've still taken her out. She is my girlfriend now after all…

Man, that still so strange to think about.

_'__Being in a relationship with a snow woman?'_

Being a relationship with a monster, period. I'm willing to admit that I was hoping to find a girlfriend when I entered this school, but to find out that it's a school full of monsters that could most likely tear me limb-for-limb, and STILL be able to find someone like her, it's pretty… wild, I guess you could say.

_''__Tis truly ironic when one looks at it that way. Still, if thou were but a regular human, thou would most likely be dead.'_

Heh, tell me about it. Still, I'm glad that Tsukune is in the same boat. I probably would have left this school if I really were the only human here.

_'__I think not. I believe that the snow woman would have stopped you before thee left the academy. She was quite attached to thee at the time.'_

Heh, tell me about it. She sure didn't make an effort to hide that fact. Hell, the only thing she makes an effort to hide is herself when she's stalking me.

_'__Does she even do that now that thou art in a relationship?'_

I can't really say for sure. We've only been dating for two days now, so it's hard to say so right now. Sure as hell wouldn't doubt it though.

_'__Very true. Thou hath been in the shower long enough. The snow woman may get impatient.'_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.

With that, I turn off the water and get out. I grab the set of clothes that I brought in with me, and change into them. I then walk out into my room to see…

"Mizore, what are you doing?" I ask the snow girl. She turns around and just smiles at me.

"I wanted to try this at least once. What do you think?"

"Mizore, that is my hoodie that is CLEARLY too big for you."

I still don't know what goes through this girl's head. She took my grey hoodie that I had hanging on my chair and put it on instead of her usual jacket, and DAMN it is too big. Her hands are at least three inches from the holes and it covers up most of her skirt, though the hem of it is showing along with her belt. She also neglected to zip it up the whole way, so the top of her cleavage is now showing, and she had the hood up, so her head was hidden for the most part, but her long purple hair did cascade down from the sides a bit.

"It's warm and it smells like you," Mizore says softly as she brings the sleeves up to her face, sniffing my hoodie.

"Ok, I honestly have no response to that. I'll just rehash my question, why are you wearing my hoodie exactly?" I ask.

"Cause I wanted to. Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, Mizore, it's just a question." Mizore just giggle and takes the hood off, taking her hair out of it, letting it flow down her back. She then looks at me with a cute smile on her face.

"So, what will we be doing for our date?"

"Oh, uh… Ok, I gotta be honest, I don't really know what to do. I guess that we could go to Mononoke Arcade and see a movie."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan to me."

I smile at her and gather up everything I'll need for our date. Once I've done that, I turn to her, as she straightens up her appearance. Not that she really needs to, though.

"Are you ready, Mizore?" I ask her, getting a nod from her before she attaches herself to my arm. Chuckling, I open the door and head down to the bus stop with her.

"You know, I now that I think about it, does anyone else know about Ifrit besides me?" Mizore asks as we walk.

"Oh… Actually, no," I say while shrugging. "I don't know why I haven't told them, actually, I just haven't."

"Then why tell only me?"

"You know why, Mizore. You're important to me, and I felt like you needed to know. Plus, I had a feeling that you wouldn't drop the subject unless I told you at the time." Mizore smirks and grabs onto my arm, pushing it in between her breasts.

"You know it." She then leans up and kisses my cheek, which darkens in color as she does so. She then smiles and starts to pull me along the path to the bus stop. "Come on, we have to go if we want to catch the bus in time."

"Whoa, slow down, Mizore!" I say as she pulls me along. "I'm sure that we'll make it in time to make it to the bus, let's just walk."

"Nope!" She looks back at me with a smile that would melt anyone's heart. I guess that I made a good decision when I decided to date her.

_'__Next comes thy marriage.'_

I'm going to ignore you, Ifrit.

"Oh? Mizore, Nathan, good morning," a familiar voice says from in front of us. I look up to see Moka standing there in some jeans and a shirt along with a jacket.

"Hey, Moka," I greet. "Are you heading to breakfast in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. I was going to meet up with Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari there. Where are you two going?"

"Nathan's taking me out to Mononoke Arcade," Mizore says with a wide smile, clinging to my arm yet again.

"Oh! You mean like a date then! I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Moka, we were just on our way to the bus stop to hop on and head there," I say to her. "We'll talk to you later. Say hi to Tsukune for me."

"Will do. Have fun, you two!" Moka smiles at us and waves as she walks off toward the cafeteria, Mizore and I waving back at her. Once she was gone, Mizore looks at me for a moment with a smirk before pulling me again.

"Whoa! Mizore, again, slow it down," I say to her. She does as I ask before looking at me, her smirk turning into a loving smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited is all," she says. "I… I've never been on a date before, and seeing as though you're my first boyfriend, I can't help myself." I smile at her.

"I know. I feel the same way, seeing as though you're my first girlfriend. I just hope that I don't screw this up somehow." Mizore just giggles and lays her head on my shoulder.

"You won't, I know it. Now come on before we're actually late!"

"Late for what? It's not as if that's the only time the bus will be going there!" My complaint to her falls on deaf ears. She just pulls me along with a wide smile on her face, all the way to the bus stop.

* * *

Finally, Mononoke Arcade. The bus ride didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, and we seemed to be the only ones on, which is strange considering it's the weekend.

"I'll be back around five," the ever-creepy bus driver says before closing the door and driving off.

"…Just what the hell is he, anyway?" I ask aloud.

"I have no idea," Mizore says while shaking her head and shrugging. "Now, come on already, let's go!"  
Okay, we're doing the "pull the boyfriend along" routine again, I guess. But, at the same time, I won't do anything to stop her. Why would I, anyway? Mizore is happier than I've seen her the whole time we've been in Youkai Academy. Hell, I'd go so far as to say that the only time she was happier was when I confessed to her! Still though, I can't say that I don't understand, given what she's told me about her romantic history. She needs something like this.

"Here we are," Mizore says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What do you want to see?"

"Uh… You know what? You pick," I tell her as I look at the movie posters. "Today is all about you, so you can pick what you want to see, and I'll pay for it." Mizore looks at me with surprise for a moment before smiling brightly and hugging me, wrapping her arms around my chest.

"I love you, Nathan." I smile and hug her back.

"I love you too, Mizore," I whisper to her. "Come on, pick the movie and let's have our date." She nods and pulls back from the hug, taking my hand instead and heads to the ticket vendor. She gets tickets for some sappy romantic movie with me footing the bill, just like I said I would.

_'__If I may ask, what makes this "movie" sappy, as you say it is?'_

Well, it's just the same thing over and over with these types of movies. The guy, or girl, chases after the girl, or guy, go through some troubles, and they end up together in the end. It's cliché.

_'__Would thy relationship with the snow woman be considered sappy?'_

Honestly, I'm not sure if it would be. Going off of what I just said, yes. Yes it would be.

"Nathan, stop talking to Ifrit already," I hear Mizore whine while tugging at my arm a bit. I shake my head and look at her.

"Sorry, Ifrit had a question," I tell her. She just sighs and pulls me inside. We go to the theatre that's playing our movie and take a seat.

All around, I can see different people who were from the academy who were undoubtedly couples. I say undoubtedly because of the intense amount of flirting that is going on all around us, and now I see someone ALREADY making out, and it's not even the previews yet! Now, I know that's normal for most couples, but come on. Nobody wants to see that!

Suddenly, I feel Mizore's grip tighten on my arm. I look at her and she's blushing as she looked around. She was specifically looking at the couples that were making out. She looks at me for a moment before looking down, her face a shade of pink.

"…Some people, huh?" I ask, trying to distract both of us. Mizore only nods and looks up at me, still blushing slightly. I already know where this is going, even before she takes her lollipop out of her mouth, closes her eyes and puckered her lips. "M-Mizore?"

"Just kiss me," is all she says before she leans in a bit more, her pink lips getting ever closer to my own.

I just swallow a bit and close my own eyes, leaning in to kiss her back. As soon as our lips touch and the theatre darkens, I once again feel just how cold her skin is, but also just how sweet her lips taste. Mizore sighs happily into the kiss and then lets go of my arm and wraps her own around my neck. We stay like that for a few seconds, even as the previews play, before she finally pulls back from the kiss, placing her lollipop back into her mouth. She doesn't say a word either; she just looks up at me with a bright smile, still blushing slightly, and goes back to hanging onto my arm. She gently lays her head on my shoulder as the movie starts and stays like that the entire time.

* * *

After the movie, Mizore and I walk out of the theater, Mizore still wrapped around my arm.

"That was a good movie," she says once we're out.

"I guess it was. I'm not usually one for the romantic movies, to be honest," I say with a shrug. "But as long as you enjoyed yourself, than it was worth it." Mizore smiles and blushes slight, bringing my arm to her chest, which in turn makes it enveloped in her breasts.

"Thank you, Nathan. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Heh, good to know I don't disappoint. Now, how's about we get something to eat?" Mizore nods and with that, we head off to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a ramen bar of sorts. We enter and take a seat, Mizore and I sitting across from each other.

We order our food and simply talk. Nothing specific, we just… talk about whatever comes to mind. She asked me more about my hometown and in turn told me more about hers, she asks about my family, and so on and so forth. All in all, it's a fairly normal date… except, not at all. There's still this nagging feeling that it's strange that I'm a human and I'm dating a snow woman, a monster that I didn't even know existed until a about a month ago now. It's still weird to me that I can have a romantic relationship with a monster, to openly say that I love her even though I've only basically just met her.

_''__Tis what it is like for we dragons. Someone who we have chosen as our mate is to be respected. Treasured. Loved. No force on this Earth can separate the two.'_

Gee, way to make this a little more, uh, serious, Ifrit. Thank you.

_'__Thou art welcome.'_

I was being facetious.

"Na~than."

"Oh, sorry. Ifrit again," I say to Mizore, who got my attention. "Were you saying something?"

"I was asking when you'd like to get married?"

"Whoa, WHAT?! I-I-Isn't it a little early to be even thinking about that, Mizore?" As my own face turns bright red, hers goes from happy to serious.

"Nathan, you know what I am, and how my people are declining in number. We get married early in our lives to help with that, you know that."

"…I know, I know, Mizore. It's just… I don't know. I'm just getting used to this whole dating this as it is. But, marriage is a WHOLE other story. We're still freshmen in high school! I think that there's plenty of time to-"

"If we don't marry, I'll have to marry someone that I don't even know."

"…What?" Mizore's eyes start to water and she breathes deep, forcing a brave expression.

"The leader of my village, the Snow Priestess, is in charge of it," she begins. "Whenever a snow girl reaches the age of seventeen, we go through a ceremony called the "Flower Offering"… and start our bridal training. She arranges the marriages with some random man and… and… we're to wed them." Tears start to fall from her cheeks unchecked. "I don't want that… I don't want to be married to anyone else, not when I have you."

…No force on Earth, huh?

_'__Do not try and pin this on me, youngling. Thou art at fault for forgetting that the snow woman is due to be married when she comes of age.'_

I can't do this with you right now.

"Mizore, I get that you need to be married and have children in order to continue the existence of your race, I do. But… I don't know if-"

"What do we have here? Someone is making his girl cry? Aw, how sad."

Oh, come on. Now?!

I turn around to see some thugs have walked up to our table. They had on some baggy clothes, weird hairstyles, piercings ALL over their faces, and were looking at us with smug grins. The one up front, who I suspect is the leader, pulls up a chair and sits.

"Can we help you?" I ask the leader as I see Mizore wipe away her tears out of the corner of my eye.

"You can piss the fuck off, kid," the guy says to me before looking to Mizore. "As for the girl, she can join me and me boys here for some fun."

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend, thank you," Mizore snaps at him with a glare.

"What? This sorry sack of shit is your boyfriend? Come on, girly, you can do better than that."

"I don't think it's your say who I can date. I don't even know who you are, so you can go away before I freeze you solid." As if for emphasis, Mizore freezes her drink that she had on the table, but the thug doesn't seem to notice, laughing at her statement.

"You? Hurt me? You can't do a damn thing!" he mocks. "You're a snow woman, yeah? I heard all about you and your race. If you're looking for someone to fuck and have children with, I think that I'd be a better choice than this sad sack, don't you think boys?" All of his friends behind him laugh and nod in agreement, yelling one insult after another my way. I can see that Mizore is getting angry, and is just about ready to freeze them all. I place my hand on hers, making her face me. I mouth to her, "I got this", and she settles down a bit.

I stand up, and turn to the bully sitting at our table. He continues to mock me as I do so, but stops whenever my eyes change. I can see everything, something else that I suspect is because I'm starting to get used to this. Different colors are flowing around their bodies, much like an outline, coming off of them in wisps, and not only that, but I can gauge their strength too. The leader, for instance, is the strongest by far, while his lackeys are much weaker. The more I do this, the more I start to feel… stronger, almost. Confident.

"Listen, guy, me and my girlfriend are just trying to eat peacefully," I say to the punk. "You have a problem, keep it to yourself and don't bother us. I won't tell you again. Leave."

"Or else what, bitch-boy?" one of the lackeys ask. "You couldn't hurt us, even if you-"

I don't let him finish before I punch him square in the face, making him fly out the door, which was conveniently open since someone was just walking in. As he lands in an alley, the rest of the thug's are just stare at my red scale covered arm with wide eyes. I lower my arm and just glare at the rest of them.

"Anyone else?" They couldn't leave fast enough. They pushed passed people coming into the restaurant and didn't even bother to go try and help their friend in the alley. I sigh and relax, plopping back down into my chair as my arm and eyes go back to normal.

"Seems like the thugs here in Japan aren't that different than the ones in America. Mostly just all talk," I say as I look back to Mizore, who was just staring at the table. She nods at what I say before looking up at me.

"Thank you for taking care of them," she says. "And I mean you, not…"

"…I get it Mizore, and don't worry. That was a one-time deal, and won't be happening again any time soon, promise."

She only nods in response as our food arrives. From there, we just ate in silence. I get the feeling that she didn't like the fact that I both avoided the subject of marriage with her, and that I had to call out my powers again… I gotta come up with a way to fix this.

* * *

Well, it is now six o'clock, back in my room, and I've got nothing in ways of an apology. The rest of our date mostly consisted of us going around the arcade and just looking at all the stores that were there. Neither she nor I brought up the subject of marriage again, or mentioned what happened with the thugs. This turned out to be a disaster…

I turn around to see Mizore unzipping my hoodie, placing it back on the chair before sitting down on the floor next to the table. Come on, me. Think!

"…Mizore."

"Yes?" she responds as she turns her head to look at me. I inhale a bit and close my eyes before continuing.

"Just… just when is your seventeenth birthday?" I ask her.

"Huh? It… it's the 8th of December next year, during our second year at the academy. Nathan, where are you going with this?" I sigh and look at her with a brave expression.

"Mizore, at the restaurant, Ifrit told me about dragons that those whom they've chosen as their mates. He told me that the bond between the two is unbreakable, that there isn't a force on Earth that could separate the two. When he told me that, it kind of made it clear as to why I fell in love with you so quickly. I fell for you because I **knew** that I loved you, and that I didn't need an explanation as to why. I would like first to say that I am very sorry about scaring you last night and for making you cry at the restaurant."

"Nathan, you don't have to-"

"Mizore, please let me finish, I'm almost done," I interrupt, Mizore nodding and falling silent before I continue. "Secondly, about the whole marriage thing… Do… Do you think that you could wait until next year?"

"W-what?" Mizore asks with widening eyes.

"I'm… What I'm trying to say is… Mizore, are you willing to wait until your seventeenth birthday to be married to me?"

She doesn't answer. She just stares at me with wide eyes, and a widening smile. Then, in one fluid motion, she spits out her lollipop, leaps up, and tackles me to the ground, my yelp of surprise being muffled by her lips meeting my own. I really have to get used her doing this all of the time. She pulls back and nuzzles her cheek against my own.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you, Nathan, I love you!" she cheers as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you too, Mizore," I tell her as I wrap one of my own around her waist while the other one gently rubbed her back. "I'm glad that we cleared the air about this. It was eating away at me."

"It's ok. I know that you're easily embarrassed. Knowing that, I should've known that you'd be… upset about me just openly saying it like that."

"I wasn't upset, Mizore. Just surprised, but I assure you that I'm over it now. I will marry you, Mizore, but in due time. All I ask is that you wait until then."

"I will, and it'll be worth it." She sighs happily and gets off of me to lie down next to me, her arms moving down to wrap around my chest. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hm… Well, I have some movies on my computer, though they're in English."

"That's ok. I've been trying to learn English, anyway."

"You have? Why?" She just smiles and looks at me.

"For you, of course. I wanted to be able to speak to you in your own language one day, so I've been studying. But, I kind of don't want to move right now. Can we just lay her and cuddle?"

"Sure." We smile and just lie there holding each other close. No other words were needed; we just lay there, happy as we could possibly be. My Mizore, my little snow bunny… my treasured girlfriend and mate.


	19. Salamander's Fiery Rage

**AN: I'M ALIVE! DID YOU MISS ME?! ...wh- No? Oh... Ok... I'll just be over here then, sobbing...**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. Sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in 4 MONTHS, but life got in the way, and I had a severe case of writer's block. I can only hope that this chapter was worth the wait for all of you! Enjoy!**

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

*Click*

Another day…

"Good morning, love," I hear next to me as I wake up. I turn my head over to find Mizore lying next to me, just like when I fell asleep. She smiles at me and I smile back at her.

"Good morning, my little snow bunny… You know, I think that I can get used to waking up like this," I tell her.

Mizore giggles and sits up from the floor, grabbing her skirt, slipping it back on after putting her belt back on her… thigh… I never understood that, but whatever. I get up from the floor and gather everything I need to go to school. As I pick up my bag, I see Mizore, once again, grab my hoodie and put it on.

"You really like wearing my hoodie, don't you?" I muse, making her smile at me.

"Yes I do," Mizore says as she pulls the hood over her head. "Do you want it back? You could always… talk me out of it." She says the last part with a suggestive tone and smile, to which I only smirk. I walk over to her and pull at the strings of the hood, making her laugh as her field of vision is reduced to nothing but a tiny crack.

"Enjoy your new jacket, weirdo," I tell her with a chuckle. She giggles before she presses her hands to my chest, stands on her toes, and puckers her lips, which is an odd image seeing as though I still have the hood's drawstring, but it's kind of cute, too. I lean down slightly and kiss her lips as I let go of the drawstring. She was the one to pull back after a couple of seconds, and loosened up the hood before putting it down, pulling her hair out in the process.

"Oh, by the way, Mizore, we may want to stay quiet about the whole marriage thing."

"What? Buy why?" she asks with a sad expression.

"Well, for one thing, Kurumu won't let us hear the end of it. Secondly, there's Kasumi that we have to worry about. She hasn't exactly been very… accepting about our relationship."

"Yeah, but… I want to tell everyone! I want them to know how happy we are…"

"I do too, Mizore, but you have to understand, this sort of thing isn't very normal, especially not this fast. We've only been dating a couple of days now, so marriage is the last thing they'd expect. Moreover, we let Kasumi know, then there's no telling what she'd do to you. So I'm asking you, please just keep it on the down low, as least for now."

"…Ok, Nathan," Mizore says sadly with a frown while looking down at the floor. I smile softly and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you, Mizore. I know that it's hard, but like I said before, in due time. And as a way to make it up to you, you're more than welcome to move into my dorm." Mizore smile and looks up at me.

"That was going to happen either way, I hope you know," she says. "Besides, don't you think that it's like that I've already moved in?"

"Hmm… I suppose that it is, yeah." Mizore giggles and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you downstairs. Can't have people seeing me here, after all."

"Got it." I smile as she lets go and hops out the window to the ground below. It still puzzles me how she can get up to the third floor and back down again with little next to no effort.

_''Tis the sign of experience.'_

Yeah, I guess that's the only real way to explain it, huh?

I shrug and just head downstairs. Once out of the dorm building, I meet up with Mizore again on the path and she immediately latches onto my arm again. We stand around, not really saying anything, just enjoying either other's company, and wait for the rest of our group to come down. br /Tsukune was the first to come down, but before we could even greet him, his three admirers, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari tackled him to the ground. Things like this have gotten pretty normal around here. Before, I'd probably freak out and try to help him, but I have confidence that they won't kill him.

_'Art thou sure about that fact?'_

… Maybe.

"Maaaassssttteeerrrr!" Ah, of course. I almost forgot about Kasumi. I look up to see the salamander jogging out to me. Once close enough, she smiles at me. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Kasumi," I respond to her, returning the smile. Her own brightens a bit, but then she looks to Mizore and immediately scowls at her.

"…Snow Flake."

"Hot head," Mizore responds, returning Kasumi's scowl.

"Come on, you two, play nice," I say to them, not wanting a fight to break out between the two of them so early in the morning. They just scoff and turn away from each other, just in time for Moka to bite down on poor Tsukune's neck, yet again.

_'I'm quite concerned for his health. The vampire hath been taking his blood multiple times throughout the day, everyday.'_

Yeah, but I don't think that anything I say, or anyone for that matter, will change that fact. She's a vampire, and she's got to feed. It is a shame that Tsukune has to be then one that she is targeting all the time. Really wish that there were someway to help him out.

_'Perhaps if thou were to offer thy own blood instead.'_

Hey, I'm sympathetic. Not suicidal.

* * *

"What do we have next period?" Tsukune asks as everyone stands up from their desks, walking to the exit. We had already gone through most of the day, which seemed to have gone by a lot faster than I thought.

"I think that we have gym next," Yukari says as we all start to walk out the door.

"Oh, no. That means that we have to deal with Mr. Kostubo and his B.S.," I complain. "I seriously think that guy has some sort of vendetta against me and Tsukune."

"Oh, that's right. You said that he is especially harsh on you two," Mizore recalls.

"He is? Why is that?" Kurumu asks, making Tsukune and I twitch a bit. We both know exactly why he doesn't like us, and it's that we're basically the weakest two in his class.

"Uh… Guess that he just doesn't like us," Tsukune says while scratching the back of his head. Definitely not like we can just tell them the real reason. Thankfully, Kurumu and Yukari, the only ones who don't know that Tsukune and me are actually humans, take what he said as truth, nodding at his statement.

"We'll survive, don't worry," I say as a joke, though there… really isn't a guarantee about that, what with being humans in a monster school.

"Don't joke about that, Nathan," Moka says with a worried expression. "You and Tsukune… You two just be careful, ok?"

"We will, don't worry. It's just one class."

Tsukune nods while chuckling weakly as we make it to the gym. The girls go off to change while Tsukune and I do the same.

"So, Nathan, how're things with you and Mizore?" Tsukune asks once the girls are gone.

"Me and her? Oh, we've been… well, in lack of a better term, lovey-dovey," I respond with a bit of blush while scratching the back of my head. My friend just smiles and laughs lightly.

"Well, everyone is happy for you two."

"Thanks, but I don't know about that… Kasumi doesn't seem to be too thrilled that I'm with Mizore at all."

"I don't think that she means any harm by it."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right. Still though, it'd be nice if the two of them could get along and NOT fight. You of all people should know what I'm talking about, what with your harem you have going."

"Please don't say that… They're just my friends not my… you know."

"Hahaha! Come on, man, I'm just messing with ya." I laugh and pat my friend on the back. "But you have to admit, it defiantly looks like they are from an outsiders perspective. That may be why so many people don't like you being surrounded by them all the time."

"Gee, you think?" Tsukune says dryly.

I only laugh at him as we begin changing out of our normal uniforms to begin changing into our gym clothes. There are some who say that the girls' uniforms are outdated or something. I heard talk about bloomers, but I haven't seen their uniforms so I can't say for sure. I can't say I understand the thing that people have for bloomers, either. A lot of guys have talked about them during gym. I think that they make it a point to talk about them, too.

"HOLY CRAP!" Someone shouts as they back away from the window, which was up close to the ceiling. "There's a chick looking in!"

"What? You're bullshitting," another guy says.

No, I'm serious! Look!" Everyone looks up to the window… and I instantly recognize who it is, too.

"What the hell?! Mizore, get down from there!" I can't fucking believe this! She snuck away from class to peep through a window?!

Only, she doesn't do what I tell her. She just keeps looking through the window with a blush on her face and stars in her eyes!

"Mizore! Get down from there, now!" I shout.

"God damn it, Santos, get your girl down from there!" someone shouts at me.

"SNOW FLAKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET DOWN, NOW!"

"AH!"

Whoa, what the hell? Kasumi?

I shake my head and put my gym shirt on before running outside. Once there, I see that Kasumi had pulled Mizore down off the window, and onto the ground. The two of them are shouting and struggling with each other. The two of them are already in their gym uniforms, and suddenly I see the appeal of those bloomers.

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now!

"MIZORE, KASUMI, CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" I shout at the girls. The two of them stop to look at me. "What're you two doing?! You should be in your own class right now!"

"I was, and then I saw that she was coming here!" Kasumi says as she gets off the /"I was looking at my boyfriend. What's wrong with that?" Mizore defends.

"YOU WEREN'T JUST LOOKING, YOU WERE PEEPING, YOU PERV!"

"I was not!"br /"Then what the hell is the difference?!"

"I don't need to explain it to you, hot head!"

"What?! Oooohhh, you are so going to get it, you little-"

"ENOUGH!" I shout at the top of my lungs, making the other two freeze in place (no pun intended considering Mizore), and look at me. "Look you two, you need to go back to class."

"But… Nathan," Mizore whines with puppy dog eyes.

"No buts, Mizore. You and Kasumi both, go back to your own class. What's more, please stay there, and don't sneak away again." The two of them look at me with saddened expressions before nodding.

"Ok, master. I'll be good and go back," Kasumi says.

"Me too," Mizore says before looking up at me. "But… can I at least have a kiss before leaving?" I smile at her and grab her by her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. She blushes hard, but returns as she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull back and look at her.

"That good enough for you to be good for the rest of the time?" I ask her.

"Yes…" she responds dreamily before walking off. Kasumi was looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"You too, Kasumi. Go to class, ok?"

"But-but-but-but you just kissed her! In front of everyone!" She points to the crowd of people that was behind me, all of the boys in my gym class, who undoubtedly came outside to see what all the commotion was about. I quirk an eyebrow and turn back to face Kasumi.

"There is nothing wrong me kissing my girlfriend, Kasumi. If you have a problem with it, speak up and say so." She twitches and looks down at the ground. She then just turns away and walks toward the class.

"I'm sorry…" was the last thing I heard her say as she walks off. I sigh and rub my nose.

"Looks like they're far off from being friends," I hear Tsukune say behind me.

"Tell me about it," I respond. "Still though, it's getting old. Kasumi's like an overprotective older sister, as if I don't already have two others. It's getting annoying at this point."

"I'm sure that she has her reasons, Nathan. It's just a case of trying to find out just what that reason is."

Right… Ifrit, do you have any ideas about how Kasumi is acting?

_'Hm… If I were to guess, I would assume that the salamander's attitude toward thy mate would be due to something like a blinded sense of loyalty. She sees you as her master, and nothing more than that. That being said, perhaps she's critical about you and the snow woman's relationship because in her mind, Mizore is not thy mate.'_

But why? What's so hard to understand me being with Mizore?

_'Perhaps it is the fact that she is ice and you are fire. Complete opposites.'_

… I never thought of that. But there's nothing wrong with that, is there? It's not like it's been a problem this far.

_'Very true, but one can not speak for the future.'_

Yeah, whatever.

* * *

"Ok, where the hell is he?"

"Don't know. Maybe he's just late."

"No way. Kostubo chews us out when we're late, even by a minute."

Ok, this is strange, and being a human in a school for monsters, that's saying something. Kostubo, asshole of the century, is nowhere to be seen and here we are, moments when we're supposed to start class.

_'From what I've seen, that man is always on time. But at the same time, I've noticed that he seems to be quite friendly with the girls when he's in charge of them.'_

…You're right. I knew that there was a I didn't like that guy. I don't trust him.

_'Let's try to find him. You know how, youngling.'_

Right. Just focus on the monster aura he puts off…

"Tsukune, follow me," I tell my friend after I manage to find get a trace on Kostubo.

"What? Why?" He asks in confusion.

"Just follow me." I start walking, not knowing whether or not he was actually following me. I hear him come running up behind me after a while.

"Nathan, where are we going?" He asks as he catches up with me.

"We're going to find Kostubo," I tell him.

"But… we're going near the gym. You know, where the girls are. We aren't allowed to be there right now. We're in the field today."

"I know, so why is Kostubo near the gym in the first place?" Tsukune stops and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What do you mean? How do you know that he's there?"

"It's… a long story that I'll tell you and Moka later. But right now, can we just go and see what's going on with Kostubo?"

"…Ok, if you say so." I smile at him and keep walking towards the-

"AHHH! LET ME GO!"

"Mizore!" I shout and start sprinting to the scream, which I instantly knew was Mizore.

"What's going on?!" Tsukune shouted as he ran behind me.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it's good!"

We continue to run until we make to the back of the gym, only to see Kostubo in his monster form, hold MY Mizore! He was a kraken, a sea monster that wasn't nearly as big as the legends say. Still, he was a hell of a lot bigger than any normal octopus, and was easily able to drag anyone smaller than him down below the water. Kostubo had his tentacles out and holding Mizore as she thrashed around, screaming.

"Mr. Kostubo?!" Tsukune exclaimed at the sight. Taking notice of us, Kostubo turns around and scowls at us.

"Oh, of course it's you two," he says with annoyance.

"Nathan, Tsukune, help me!" Mizore pleads with tears in her eyes. I can feel my own anger raising, and my eyes transform on instinct.

"Kostubo, if you know what's good for you, you'll let my girlfriend go NOW!" I shout at him with a great amount of anger, which ended up surprising my friend and the teacher to whom my anger was directed towards.

"What's going on- Ahhh!"

Everyone looks to the side to see Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari coming around the corner. They all noticed Kostubo holding Mizore and stop in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Kurumu shouted. "Let her go, you creep!"

"ANY OF YOU MAKE A MOVE, I SNAP HER DAMN NECK!" Kostubo declares, wrapping a tentacle around Mizore's neck. Everyone stopped and gasped as Mizore whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. My own anger is barely contained as I can feel it rise even more.

"Why are you doing this, Mr. Kostubo?" Moka asks. "We've never done anything wrong!"

"Do I need a reason?" Kostubo mocks with a smirk. "I'm a teacher and you're all students! I have the most power here! You all HAVE to do what I say!"

That's his damned logic?! That's the most fucked up thing I've heard yet!

_'Swine! If he did not have thy mate, he'd be in pieces!'_

You're telling me! I want to rip the bastard's throat out and shove it up his-

"LET HER GO!"

Before he could react or retort to whomever it was that shouted at him, a metallic ring echoed out and a split second later, the tentacle around Mizore's neck was cut, making Kostubo shout in pain. Mizore dropped to the ground coughing while holding a hand to her neck as Kasumi stood next to her, holding a katana that had a blade that had to be at least five feet in length.

"Kasumi?" I say in shock. "Where in the hell did you get that katana?!"

"It was a gift from your grandfather, to use for your protection," she responded.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kotsubo shouted. "YOU CUT OFF MY TENTACLE!" Kasumi looked from me to him, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"You had it around my master's mate," she spat with hate. Kostubo growled at her as he then grabbed Mizore by the hair, making her yell in pain again. Not even a second later, Kasumi swung down, cutting Mizore's hair that he had a hold of. The girls quickly run over and help Mizore up as she shakingly stands up.

"Mizore!" I say as I come over and embrace her, with her quickly clinging to me and burying her face in my chest. Kostubo meanwhile roars while lashing his tentacles all over the place in a fit of rage.

"What do you want me to do about him, master?" Kasumi asks, keeping her gaze locked on the angry teacher. I frown and narrow my eyes at Kostubo.

"Hurt him," I tell her. "Don't kill him. Let him live to regret this choice of his."

Kasumi nods as her ears lengthen to a point, being a bright red color, like the scales that started to appear on her arms and legs, which ended in white talons. Behind her, a tail with a bright fire lashed around, as her eyes became the same bright red color as the scales that covered her arms and legs.

"As you wish."

"DIE!" Kostubo shouts as he lashes out his tentacles at Kasumi, the rest of us getting out of the way. Kasumi stands her ground before, quicker than Kostubo anticipated, dodges all of his attacks, heading straight for him. In an effort to try and stop her, he closes off of his tentacles in, trying to grab her in a bear hug style. However, Kasumi proved to be quicker than him as she brought her katana up, slicing the bastard up his torso. He only lets out a hoarse cry before she also delivered a swift punch to his face, knocking him into the wall, and unconscious. As Kostubo slumps down, Kasumi scoffs at him and wipes the blood off of her katana with her hand.

"That's teach you to mess with my master's mate," she says as she turns back to her human form, sheathing her katana back into its scabbard. She then walked back over to us.

"Nicely done, Kasumi," I say to her, earning a smile from her.

""Thank you, master." I nod and look to Mizore, who still had her face buried in my chest.

"Is he gone?" she asks, her voice muffled.

"Yes, Mizore, he's gone. He won't be hurting you again," I tell her as I rub her back. She slowly nodded and looked around.

"You're ok, Mizore," Moka reassured her with a smile and as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know," Mizore replies in a shaky voice. "I was just walking back to class when he came out of nowhere. He was saying something, but I was screaming and shouting, so I didn't hear him."

"I don't care what his reason was, I say he got what he deserved," Kurumu says with a huff while crossing her arms, Yukari nodding to her statement.

"Yeah, he's even worse than Gin," the young witch says. We all share a short laugh at that before Mizore plays with her hair.

"You could have cut the tentacle instead of my hair, you know," she says to Kasumi, lacking the usual hostility that she has when talking to the salamander. But she's right, though. Her usual long, purple hair has been reduced to touching her shoulders, and uneven all over.

"Sorry, but I did try to. He was pulling a bit faster than I thought at first and what I managed to cut was your hair instead," Kasumi says with a shrug.

"Don't worry, Mizore, I can even it out for you," Kurumu offers with a smile. Mizore looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, I'd appreciate that, thank you," she says.

"Come on, everyone, we need to talk to a teacher about what happened," Moka says. We all nod and stand up, going to the teacher of the girl's gym class at the time who, thankfully, was understanding of the situation and let us all off for the day. The girls go off to change while Tsukune and I go to do the same. As we pass the field, all of the guys were just messing around playing soccer or something else, seeing as though Kostubo wasn't around.

"I still can't believe it, though," Tsukune says as we make it to the locker rooms. "Why do you think Mr. Kostubo would do something like that to Mizore?"

"Who cares?" I ask coldly as I take off my shirt. "I say he got what he deserved. No, actually, he got better than what he deserved. Should've told Kasumi to tear him apart for what he did…"

"…What's happened to you, Nathan?" I turn around to face Tsukune, who staring at me like I'm a complete stranger. "You weren't like this when we first entered school together. You were friendlier than this. Sarcastic at times, sure, but you didn't want anyone dead."

…He's right. I can't argue with that…

_'Perhaps now would be a good time to tell him the truth.'_

I guess.

"Well, here's the thing, Tsukune… Actually, I'll tell you and Moka at the same time, seeing as though you two are my closest friends here." Tsukune looks at me for moment before nodding.

After that, there was an air of awkwardness between us. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. We changed and left the locker room in silence, heading back to the gym to wait for the girls.

Once we did get there, Kasumi and Moka were standing outside the door to the building. When Tsukune and I walked up, the two of them stopped talking to each other.

"Hey, you two," Moka says with a smile before noticing our somber expressions. "What's wrong? Are you two ok?"

"We're fine, Moka, don't worry," I tell her. "It's just… There's something I need to get off my chest."

"What's that?"

"Well, you see, the thing is…"

* * *

"…And that's the long and short of it," I say as I finally finish telling Tsukune and Moka about my situation, both looking at me with surprise.

"A… dragon? Really?" Moka asks in awe. "I thought that they were extinct!"

"Well, that's not wrong, but it's also wrong," Kasumi says. "The souls of a select few dragons have been encased in stones, one of which Master has in his pendant. By the way, I'm sorry, master."

"Eh? What for?" I ask her, confused why she was apologizing.

"I had thought that you had already told them that you were a dragonewt, so I've just been spewing that. I didn't know you kept it a secret."br /"Oh, that. It's ok, Kasumi, I had planned on telling them anyway."

"Well, I guess this explains a couple of things," Tsukune says as he rubs his head. "I never would have guessed something like that…"

"Heh, yeah. Sorry for not telling you in the first place," I say while scratching the back of my head. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just that I didn't know how to, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand." Tsukune smiles at me and looks at Moka, who was staring at her rosary. "Moka? Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh! No, no," she says while waving her hands around. "I was just thinking about how Nathan talking to the dragon is sort of like how I talk to my other self."

"Hm… Hey, yeah, your right," I say while scratching my chin. "Weird…"

"No, what's weird is how long it's taking Kurumu and Yukari to fix Mizore's hair," Kasumi says as she taps her foot impatiently.

"Why did Yukari want to help, anyway?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know. She said something how Kurumu was just going to mess it up without help. When we left, they were shouting at each other before Mizore froze them to get them to cooperate."

"…Yeah, that sounds like them."

"Ok, we're done!" a familiar voice says as they throw open the doors to the gym. We all turn our heads to see Kurumu and Yukari holding the doors open… with no sight of Mizore.

"Mizore, come on!" Yukari says as she runs back in and tugs at the snow woman's arm. "You look great!"br /"I feel weird," Mizore's soft voice says, staying behind the doorframe.

"Oh, come on," Kurumu says with her hands on her hips. "Don't you want Nathan to see how you look now?" At this, Mizore's arm stops pulling back against Yukari, allowing the little witch to make her come into view.

"Wow…" is my only response upon seeing what she looked like now. Her hair is much shorter now, ending at the nape of her neck, and was even now. Well, more so than before. It's no professional job, but it still looks good. They even cut her bangs a little.

"See? He's speechless at my handiwork," Kurumu boasts before falling to the ground from a washtub clocking her in the head.

"Your handiwork"? I helped too, you know!" Yukari says while pointing her wand at the succubus. "Besides, you wanted to go even shorter! I was the one who said it looked fine as is!"

"What?! As if!" Once again, the two of them wrestle with each other, with Moka and Tsukune trying to instill peace as usual. Mizore pays them no mind and instead walks up to me while looking at the ground.

"Does… does it look good?" she asks. I smile and take hold her cheeks, making her look up at me.

"You look great, Mizore," I tell her. "It's cute." At this, she smiles and hugs me. I chuckle and hug her back before looking to Kasumi.

"Thank you, Kasumi," I say. "I appreciate you saving Mizore, even though you two don't get along."

"Well… she's your mate, master," she says while looking off to the side. "I couldn't have my master's one and only mate be taken by someone, now could I?" I laugh a bit as Mizore looks at her.

"I want to thank you, too, Kasumi," she says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't let it go to your head. I still say you don't deserve my master." Mizore smirks and suddenly kisses me, making Kasumi gasp a bit.

"I think that's his choice, not yours," Mizore says as she backs off from the kiss.

"Snow Flake!"

"Easy, Kasumi. Nothing wrong in my mate kissing me," I say, trying to calm her as I stand between her and Mizore, who was behind me and sticking her tongue out at the salamander.

Well, this is a step in the right direction, but there's still a long way to go before these two ever become friends. I guess that I should just be glad that Mizore is safe, I finally came out to Moka and Tsukune about being a dragonewt, and Kasumi is starting to warm up to the idea of Mizore being my mate… kind of./p


	20. Shorts

**AN: In the interesest of time, these will be a series of short little episodes in between the last chapter and where the next will take place, and honestly, I just have too many things in my head that can't really be made into full chapters. Hopefully everyone will find these funny and/or entertaining :P**

"Ok, that should be everything, Mizore," I say as I move the last bit of her stuff into my room. All around, there were boxes that had all of her clothes and such in them, along with an actual bed in the corner that I finished putting together not that long ago, and I'm actually kind of surprised how easy it was to get all of her stuff in here. Thought that it'd be much more difficult. Mizore occupied her self by bouncing up and down on the bed, making the frame of it creak and squeak.

"This frame is loud and squeaky," she comments.

"Well, what do expect? This school dorm isn't exactly new, after all… Or, at least it doesn't look like it is."

"I know, but I just think it's going to make a lot of noise when we use it."

"Uh… Mizore, what do you mean by "use" it?" I ask nervously. She just giggles and shifts her hips a bit in her seat.

"What do you think we'd be using it for aside for sleeping?" she asks suggestively. I feel my face heat up from blushing and face-palm.

"…Mizore, we aren't doing… that, ok? Especially not on that rickety-ass bed." Mizore bounces a few more times on the bed while looking up at the ceiling before facing me with a innocent smile.

"So you're saying that if we get a new one we can?"

"NO!" Mizore just giggles again.

_'Seems to me that thy mate is-'_

One more word out of you and you're going out the window, Ifrit!

'…'

Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

"Come on, you two cut it out already. We have a deadline, you know," Mizore says to Kurumu and Yukari, who were, yet again, arguing about breast size.

"Tell that to the dumb milk-cow!" Yukari shouts as she points at Kurumu. "All of her brains are in those things and makes fun of me just because I'm still developing!"

"Ha! Barely," Kurumu jests as she thrusts her chest out and puts her hands behind her head. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, pipsqueak. When I was your age, mine were already about this size."

"Jeez, what did you eat as a kid?" Kasumi asks as she stared at the succubus' large bust.

"What about you? Yours are bigger," Yukari states as she points to Kasumi's own bust, to switch she just shrugged.

"My breasts didn't start growing until I was about… thirteen years old, I think, when I hit my growth spurt. Even then, they weren't as big as hers." Yukari looks a bit upset while looking down at her own chest.

"This is such an uncomfortable conversation to listen to," I mutter as I try and keep my eyes DOWN on my work.

"You said it," Tsukune agrees as he does the same. "I really don't understand why they choose to talk about that… What's the point?"

"It's just competition between them. I mean, I don't completely get it either, but whatever."

"It's about womanly charm," Kurumu says as she crosses her arms under her breasts. "I mean, what man doesn't like a woman with some big assets like mine?"

"Well, pedophiles, for one," I say dryly without looking up from my work.

"Hey!"

"You asked."

"What about you then, huh? You like big breasted girls?" I finally look up from my work to see Kurumu crossing her arms and looking at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Honestly? I don't really care all that much. If I focused on stuff like that, I'd be an asshole. I don't judge someone based on their appearance."

"Really? You may want to tell that to Snow Flake over there," Kurumu says with a snicker.

"What're you talking abo- Mizore… Why? Just… Just why?" I can't believe this… Mizore is, once again, peeking down her shirt at her own breasts, caught up in this whole conversation as well.

"Looks like somebody wants to have a bigger chest," Kurumu chuckles as she walks up behind Mizore, placing her hands on the back of her chair. "Isn't that right? You want to be sexy for your boyfriend?"

Mizore looks from her chest to Kurumu, then back to her chest as she fondles herself with a nod. Kurumu laughs while holding her sides before I take a hold of one of Mizore hands, making her look at me.

"You don't have to change, Mizore," I tell her with a smile. "You're perfect the way you are." She just smiled at me, climbed up onto my lap, and put her arms around my neck.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" she mused with a giggle.

"Not all the time. Just when it comes to you."

Besides, I imagine that if she did have bigger breasts, I'd end up like Tsukune all the time; face first in some tits, and then face first on the floor, out cold. Reason why I know this'll happen is because Mizore listens to what Kurumu has to say about "improving" our relationship…

_'Not that she would know how to.'_

Exactly.

* * *

*CLANK*

"That's what you get for being a pervert!" Yukari shouts at an unconscious Gin, who, yet again, had just tried to feel up the girls in the room.

I say try because Kurumu had noticed him trying to do so to Kasumi. The salamander wasted no time in hitting him in square in the face and then Yukari hit him with her trademark wash bin right onto Gin's head, which now had a giant lump on it.

"Say, Yukari, can I ask you something?" I say as I pick up the bin off the floor.

"Sure!" the little witch says with a bright smile.

"Where do these things even come from? You always seem to make them appear out of no where all the time."

"…"

"Yukari?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, big guy!" she says with an innocent smile while patting my back as hard as she could. And considering she was a good foot shorter than I was and four years younger, it felt like nothing.

"Uh, Yukari, this isn't a small thing. Even I know you can't create something out of nothing," I say with a quirked eyebrow. "So where-"

"Don't sweat it!"

"Yukari, come on, just-"

*CLANK*

"OW!"

"I told you not to sweat it," Yukari says as she lowers her wand after she clocked ME in the head. So that's what it's like to be on the receiving end…

Not even a second later, Yukari is frozen solid by my now very angry snow woman with a shocked expression still on her face.

"Nobody hurts my boyfriend," Mizore says as her hair goes back to being normal along with her hands from her claws.

"Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Moka asks at the sight of the frozen witch.

"Jeez, all that over a question," Kasumi comments.

Take a note, Ifrit: Let's not question Yukari's magic.

_'Noted.'_

* * *

"Uh, master? Are you ok?" Kasumi asks, in her monster form and hovering over my now upside-down body.

Not that long ago, she and Mizore thought it'd be a great idea to train together. I didn't see any reason to refuse, and I do still need to train with them. It's a good way for me to get used to how I would call out my powers. When we started, it was going great! I managed to get my arms to transform easily enough, and was able to fight off the salamander for a while, fighting stronger, faster. That is, until I tried to change at her. I had gotten too confident and thought it was a good idea… up until my arm was grabbed and I was then thrown over her shoulder and onto the ground. And HARD, might I add.

Of course, it didn't stop here. I got back up and tried to do it again, only to have her grab me by the arm and fling me towards the tree line. I hit one tree and fall on my head, making my whole world an upside-down, spinning mess.

"I'm fine," I say without really focusing on anything. "Just… which one is actually you? There are, like, three Kasumis."

"You hit him too hard. Way to go," Mizore says as she helps me so that everything was right side-up again.

"Hey, he wanted me to help him train and not hold back! I just did what he had asked!"

"Next time, do it without causing him serious injury," Mizore says as she holds my head close to her chest.

"I didn't try to hurt him that bad!"

"Both of you, cut it out. I'm getting a headache," I groan while clutching my head. Mizore wasted no time in cradling my head close to her chest, pushing her breasts more and more into my vision, making me blush in response.

"Better?" Mizore asks with a cute smile.

"Snow Flake! Stop distracting master!" Kasumi shouted at her.

"I'm not distracting him. I'm helping him with his headache that you caused."

"FROSTYYYY!"

"See? Always with the yelling. It's no wonder why he has a headache."

Yeah… And this isn't helping at all.

_'They are still far from becoming friends, it seems.'_

Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.

* * *

"Ok, let's try again, shall we?" I ask Mizore, who nods and clears her throat.

"Herro, my name Mizore," she says. I sigh and shake my head.

"Not quite, Mizore, but you're improving," I tell her. She groans and smacks her head on the table in our room, which had a multitude with books, which were geared towards the English language.

"This is too hard~," Mizore whined.

"That's kind of the idea, Mizore. It's supposed to be hard, otherwise you'd never get used to it," I tell her.

"I know, but I don't like it."

"You said that you were practicing to do it before, though."

"…"

"You weren't, were you?"

"I meant to, really," she insisted before look down at the book in front of her. "But… once I started, it got too complicated. I just… I just wanted to please you, really. I tried…"

"It's ok, Mizore," I tell her with a gentle smile as I close the book I was using. "How's about we go find the others and-"

*CRASH*

"Whoa, what the hell?" I cry out at the sudden crash from… right outside my room?

"What was that?" Mizore gets up and heads for the door, opening it to reveal Tsukune and the other girls. They all had flushed faces for some reason, well, expect Yukari, who was… drooling for some reason.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" I ask as I stand up and walk over.

"Well, uh, we were just on our way to come and get you guys to see if you wanted to join us for some lunch," Tsukune says as he gets up from the floor first. I quirk an eyebrow at him before chuckling.

"And let me guess: the girls followed you here and started fighting, like they usually do, and thus causing you all to hit the floor," I speculate while crossing my arms. He only chuckles weakly in response while shaking his head.

"No, that wasn't it," Moka says as she gets up and dusts herself off, blushing and not looking me or Mizore in the eye.

"No? Then why in the world were you four in a pile outside my dorm?"

"Well… we got here and… heard what you two were doing in there and…"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"WERE YOU TWO DOING IT?!" Yukari asks, or rather, yells excitedly, with stars in her eyes.

"MASTER! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T! WHAT AM I TO TELL YOUR GRANDPARENTS?!" Kasumi cried out in shock.

"WHOA, WHAT?!" I shout back at them with a red face. "We weren't doing that! What in the hell made you guys think that?!"

"Well, it sure *sounded* like you two were getting it on," Kurumu snickers as she holds Yukari back. "How did it go again? "It's too hard~." "That's the idea, my dear Mizore." "I just wanted to please you.""

"Ok, first off, we do NOT sound like that," I say while pointing to Kurumu, commenting on her HORRIBLE impersonation of me and Mizore. "Secondly, I was teaching Mizore English. NOT what you all were thinking!"

What is wrong with my friends, dude?!

_'Ah. Sweet adolescence.'_

Quiet!

"You people have problems!" I shout at my friends. "Look, Mizore and I were just practicing her English. That's it!"

"You sure~? It seems like Frosty is having some ideas," Kurumu says with a snicker, pointing to my girlfriend. I look over, and sure enough, Mizore has her hands to her cheeks and was blushing brightly.

"Mizore, please don't you start too," I say with a sigh. She turned to me, still blushing but smiling.

"Well… I'm your girlfriend, Nathan," she says. "Even if you did want to, I'd offer no objections."

"Mizore! Please, I don't want to talk about this right now!"

"When would be a good time?"

"MIZORE!"

* * *

"Been a hell of a week, hasn't it, bud?" I say to Tsukune as we set up our newspaper stand.

For the past week, he's been trying to talk to Moka about getting together for his birthday, which was a few days ago, only to find out that she had promised the art teacher that she'd model. Of course, this is a school for monsters, so the teacher had… ulterior motives. She had apparently had been using that same excuse for a lot of girls at the academy, luring them into a false sense of security and then using her powers as a Medusa to turn them to stone. Moka was her next target, too, but luckily, Tsukune is hardheaded. When he noticed what the teacher was doing, he immediately went to go and try to save Moka. Then, as if it had been turned into some sort of pattern, he tried to save her, he got put in a near-death situation, and pulled off her rosary at the last minute, Inner Moka kicking the teacher into oblivion. Combine that with some creepy stalker that Kurumu had to deal with, and we've all had a hell of a week.

"I'll say it has," my friend says with a weak smile. "It's just been one problem after another."

"Yeah, but such is life for us here at Yokai."

"You said it."

We share a laugh at that as we finish setting up the table. The girls had gone off to gather the newspaper from the room, soon returning with the boxes full of them. Tsukune and I help them get them on the table and unpack the papers, none of the girls thankfully not knocking him to the ground while we set everything up. Of course, Gin came around and started to try and flirt with the girls again, with Kasumi jump kicking the wolf into a tree before we went about our business. This happens too often, if you ask me.

A few minutes go by before all of the students came around and grabbed a paper. Our article about the art teacher was the main talk of those who were reading them, too.

'It's good to think that the vile creature got what she deserved.'

I'll say. Then again, it seems that the teacher's here are pretty twisted.

'Agreed.'

"Oh no. It's them," I hear someone from the crowd around the newspaper stand say, bringing me back to reality.

I look off to the side, seeing a big group of people, who I can only assume are also students, only donned in a strange uniform with an armband on with a strange symbol. At the head of the pack, was a rather tall guy with long, golden blonde hair and a wooden sword strapped to his hip. In a sense, he was a rather imposing looking guy, and the aura that I feel coming off of him just spells out big, BIG trouble.

"Uh, hello there," I say to him as he and his group come up to the table.

"Hello," he says with a polite bow. "I am Kuyo, leader of this school's Protection Committee. I don't believe that we have met before."


End file.
